100 HISTORIAS YOOSUNGxMC PARA ANTES DE DORMIR
by Hannabi77
Summary: Un libro que recopilará historias de BB Yoosung y MC, ya sea en formato oneshot o drabble. Con temáticas varias, desde el clásico fluff al angst. Mystic Messenger y sus personajes, son propiedad de Cheritz, pero las historias aquí contadas son de mi autoria.
1. Chapter 1

SIGUEME.

Un nuevo día comenzaba.

Con la misma energía resplandeciente de siempre, entraba al auditorio donde tomaría su primera clase del día.

Saludó a más de una docena de personas en el camino.

A pesar de estar en el primer año, era bastante popular.

Nunca faltaba que, a la hora del almuerzo, alguien o un grupo de compañeros de clase tratasen de invitarlo a comer, ya sea en la cafetería del campus o fuera de este.

Hasta los profesores tenían cierto favoritismo hacia él.

¿Y quién no lo tendría?

Responsable, amable, puntual, participativo en clase, voluntario cuando surgía alguna actividad extracurricular…

Un alumno así, era el sueño de cualquier decano.

― Buen día, Kim Yoosung ¿listo para la clase de hoy?

― ¡Hum! buen día maestro Meung ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

― Bien por suerte, eso me recuerda, que debo agradecerle la recomendación del odontista ―dijo con cierto alivio el decano―. Fue muy paciente con mi pavor por las jeringas. Ya no tengo que sufrir con mi dolor de muela.

― No es nada, sabía que mi dentista personal seria suficiente, me alegra haberlo ayudado…

La mañana pasó sin notables observaciones.

Normalmente era así. Lo que a veces le fatigaba un poco, era el almuerzo, porque…

― Esto… disculpa ¿Yoosung Kim?

Si era justo por eso.

Sus compañeros con los que había decidido pasar por la cafetería, hicieron abucheo casi al mismo tiempo, al saber lo que ocurriría, dejándolo luego solo con aquella chica que los había interceptado.

― Sí, soy yo.

La miró ligeramente.

Era una chica también de primer año, probablemente alguna compañera de una de sus materias. Lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrosadas y un nerviosismo notorio, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos un maletín de mano femenino, muy mono.

― Si, lo sé, sé cómo te llamas, perdón, fue una manera tonta de acercarme a ti ―dijo aquella chica, mientras bajaba su mirada con pena, llevándose una mano a los labios ligeramente tapándolos―. Yo soy Park Suni, no sé si me recuerdas, estuvimos juntos en el primer trabajo en grupo de Biología Celular…

Le parecía una chica bonita y tierna, parecida a las protas de los kdramas que solía ver en sus años de secundaria, más que todo por su forma de hablar, vestir y voz.

Pero ni de coña, se acordaba de ella.

Solo recordaba la materia que había cursado a principios de año.

Lo cierto es que nunca recordaba a sus compañeros de grupo.

Había estado en tantos, en tan solo un año, ya sea por estrategia, invitación o populismo.

Y en todos ellos, siempre había chicas monas e inteligentes.

Pero una vez se acababa el propósito del grupo, se olvidaba de la existencia de ellas, y volvía a su círculo de amigos, que, en mayor parte, era con los que compartía la materia opcional de barismo.

― ¿Biología Celular? Oh, me gustó esa materia. Pero… lo siento, no te recuerdo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró a la cafetería un tanto apresurado.

Ahora solo tenía media hora de descanso, antes de que empezase su próxima materia.

Uno de sus amigos levantó la mano para que el rubio pudiese ubicarlos en aquel extenso lugar.

Tomó asiento apenas llegó.

― Ya llegó el rompecorazones Kim, Uh uh uh… esa fue la número 17.

― ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Suni-chi?! Oh, eres un traidor, ella a mí me gustaba…

― Como tardaste mucho, tuvimos que elegir tus raciones, la gelatina de verduras verdes la eligió Hwan, ahora ya sabes por qué jajaja.

― Ya no lo molesten, saben que Yoosung no disfruta de esto, dedíquense a sus platos ―objetó Hyun, el último y más mayor de sus 4 amigos. Era un albino alto de segundo año. Normalmente era arrogante, narcisista y el supuesto líder del grupo, pero también solía ser directo y buen consejero.

Los otros tres se rieron, para luego dejar de molestarlo.

El rubio suspiró con ligero pesar.

La chica de hace minutos, se le había declarado.

Como con las anteriores 16 chicas, que se habían fijado en él, ese año.

Y al igual que estas, también había sido rechazada.

Aún estaba fresca en su memoria, ver como la chica del maletín, no terminaba de completar la oración en la que expresaba que se disculpaba por hacerle perder el tiempo, porque quebraba a llorar, para luego irse rápido, aprovechando que el pasillo estaba casi desierto de otros estudiantes.

― A este paso, las únicas personas que no se le declararán a Yoosung, seremos nosotros 4…

― Jjajaja cierto, muy cierto.

― Siempre se le declaran chicas bonitas ¿no me digas que tienes gustos desviados, Yoosung-chi?

― Oigan, ya déjenlo en paz.

Lo cierto, es que Yoosung luego de la tercera vez que rechazó a alguien, dejó de explicarlo.

No es que no le gustasen las mujeres, pero el secreto era que…

― Oigan, por cierto, ¿escucharon el rumor más nuevo que circula entre los decanos y alumnos?

― Eh? ¿Ese de que el espíritu del difunto Jimin Kim aparece en el baño de hombres del 3er edificio, en la sección de artes?

― ¡No! Eso es rumor viejo, me refiero al del nuevo profesor de gimnasia y la decana de Matemáticas aplicadas… dicen que tienen un amorío, los han visto juntos muchas veces, este último mes…

Aquella charla chismosa entre sus compañeros más cotillas, lo sacó de su ligero pesar.

― ¿En serio? Cuéntanos más.

― ¿La decana de Matemáticas? Ese tío debe ser de gustos raro. Esa profesora es muy… mala y estricta.

― Es obvio que eso no lo atrajo, pero es muy atractiva a pesar que no lo demuestra tanto, en especial su traser…

― No es de hombres, describir de forma vulgar a una mujer. ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? ―Le interrumpió Hyun, con el ceño fruncido.

― Oye ¿Por qué te ofendes? Ni que estuviéramos hablando de tu novia.

― No es su novia, pero le gusta ―agregó otro, mientras guiñaba el ojo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿A Hyun le gusta la decana? Que bien guardado te lo tenías…

― Si, pero supongo que no lo dice, porque está resignado, no cualquier descerebrado entra y se queda en las clases de esa maestra.

― ¡Claro que ella no me gusta! Es guapa, sí, pero hasta ahí ―se defendió Hyun, con cierta rabieta―. Solo me molesta que esparzan rumores infundados…

― Y la decana tiene una relación muy seria con alguien que no es ese maestrucho nuevo ―rompió el silencio Yoosung, con una expresión desinteresada en su rostro, mientras esparcía con sus palillos, la comida de su bandeja, y se la llevaba con desgano a la boca.

― ¿Y tú como estas tan seguro de eso?

― ¡Si! ¿en qué te basas?

― ¿Tal vez porque es el único de nosotros cinco que pasa una materia con ella? ―dijo con sarcasmo el cenizo, al ver que no dejaban de hablar del tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se encontraban acostados, tratando de calmar la respiración que se habían provocado las últimas horas.

― ¿Fue mi imaginación, o estuviste más posesivo de lo normal esta vez? ―expresó ella, mientras se acomodaba de costado para verlo mejor, y acariciar su rostro con su mano izquierda.

Pero él soltó un simple "hum", para luego voltearse y darle la espalda, mientras se cubría con la sábana.

― ¿No me vas a decir? Si no me dices, voy a seguir insistiéndote hasta que cedas ―siguió hablando la mujer, mientras se acercaba a él, para abrazarlo por debajo de las sábanas.

― No estoy de humor para hablar de ello, déjame.

― Hace minutos tenías humor para todo…

El terminó girando al extremo de la cama, envolviéndose totalmente con la sabana, como en una especie de capullo protector.

Entonces ella comprendió, que era algo relacionado con "ese" tema. Y tendría que esperar a que este se calmase y dignase a hablar voluntariamente de ello.

Se levantó lento, para luego ir a su baño, donde se sumergiría en su tina, a modo de relajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con somnolencia, abrió los ojos, por la insistencia de un par de dedos, que tocaban con frecuencia de cada 5 segundos, una de sus mejillas.

― Despierta… despierta… despierta…

― ¿Hum?

Se había dormido en la tina, y ahora su rubio compañero se encontraba sentado a su lado, en el suelo, observándola con ligera preocupación.

― Pensé que ya habías dejado este mal hábito tuyo, es peligroso que te duermas rodeada de agua.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

― ¿No que estabas molesto conmigo?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos a modo de fastidio.

― Borra esa cara de tonta, acabo de servir la cena, se va a enfriar…

Ambos se sentaron a cenar en batas de cama.

La mujer era un horror en la cocina, pero él era todo lo contrario, cualquier cosa que cocinase sabía muy bien.

Era una de las primeras cosas que le habían cautivado de él.

― Esto está delicioso, creo que esta vez te superaste a ti mismo ―soltó de forma espontánea, con aun comida en la boca, deleitada por lo que probaban sus papilas gustativas.

― Si, gracias ―respondió este a secas, demostrando que aun mantendría su estado molesto.

Ella terminó de masticar, para tragar de golpe.

Su corta paciencia empezaba a abandonarla.

― Mira, si vas a seguir molesto, por lo menos dime el por qué, ¿no? ¿Qué me olvidé ahora? ¿Otro aniversario de no sé qué? ¿insatisfecho en algún sentido? ¿Es por qué te dije que no, a la propuesta de adoptar a otro gato? Dulce de algodón… comprende que con Lisa es más que suficiente, si tenemos otro, tendríamos que mudarnos a un lugar más grande…

― No es nada de eso ―le interrumpió el rubio, quien se levantaba luego de haber recordado que no le había llenado el plato de croquetas a la querida felina que habían adoptado juntos.

― ¿Entonces qué es? Vamos, dímelo sin penas.

― ¿En serio no lo sabes? ―refutó él con voz tranquila, para luego levantar los platos y llevarlos al fregadero de la cocina, dejándola sola de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vuestra relación no se había forjado de la forma normal.

Ya de por sí, su vida no era normal, al haberse graduado de la universidad a los veinte años.

Siempre había sido muy práctica y calculadora con cada aspecto de su vida. Y eso le producía satisfacción… o por lo menos eso era lo que quería hacerse creer a sí misma.

Pero había algo.

Algo dentro suyo se sentía incompleto.

Y había noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño por ello.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo?

― Esto… disculpe, ¿este es salón donde puedo sacar el formulario de petición de ingreso? ―dijo con una suave voz, el desconocido que se le había acercado a su escritorio, en aquel vacío auditorio, ya que hace minutos su última clase terminaba de finalizar.

― No, no es aquí ―le respondió sin interés, aun con la mirada fija en los papeles que terminaba de acomodar―, estas en medio campus de la universidad…

Estaba a punto de mandarlo lejos, a que se fuese a molestar con sus preguntas de nuevo postulante a otro lado, ya que no era su trabajo dar asesoría, pero se calló de golpe, cuando alzó la mirada para verlo.

Sus ojos.

Eran hermosos.

― Ah… me imaginaba que estaba perdido, pero no pensé que tanto ―habló el joven desconocido con cierta pena, causa de su desorientación―. Ha este pasó, creo que perderé la oportunidad de postularme para la beca…

― ¿Beca? Eso significa que, tú no eres de Seúl… ―volvió a hablar ella, dejando su impresión de lado.

― Hum, si, vengo de Busan ―respondió con tono alegre aquel desconocido.

― Ya veo…

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió cierta empatía por aquel jovencito.

No era su jurisdicción y trabajo, dar asesoría a los nuevos y posibles ingresantes, pero sabía bastante del tema, porque se sentaba en la misma mesa con las del personal académico de la universidad, que no dejaban de quejarse del trabajo extra que les provocaba el sistema de becas que ofrecía el lugar.

Y el plazo de entrega era justo ese día. Y faltaba poco menos de una hora para que se terminase la hora de atención.

― Asesoría se encuentra en la parte delantera del ala norte del campus, tercer piso para ser exacta, es ahí donde deberías entregar tu planilla de solicitud… ―dijo de forma concisa―, las planillas no se recogen de ningún lado, las debes descargar desde la página oficial de la Universidad, aunque desconozco en que parte están…

― Oh, no sabía que debíamos descargarla, en el boletín informativo que llegó a mi instituto, se especificaba que debíamos recogerlas aquí, supongo… que perderé este año por mi descuido jaja ―expresó el muchacho con mirada de lamento, aunque trataba de suavizarlo riéndose de su mala situación.

―Sí, ese era el antiguo sistema, pero se actualizó de forma virtual este año, supongo que fue un error no actualizar la información que se entrega a las academias asociadas―. Ella lo miró con ligera preocupación.

Por más buenas indicaciones que le diese, fuera del campus, tardaría más de una hora con sus papeles, haciendo inservible todo su esfuerzo.

― Sígueme.

Fue lo único que dijo, luego de levantarse de golpe de su escritorio, cargando un ligero folio de su clase.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo el extraño, un tanto confuso por su ultimo dialogo, dudando por unos segundos, para luego tomarle la palabra.

Fue una caminata larga y silenciosa de poco más de diez minutos.

Hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar, donde si tenían suerte, lograría ayudarlo.

― Oh, decana… ―expresó una mujer que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de donde había salido―. ¿Sigue por aquí? Ya todos los demás maestros se han marchado…

― Si, tuve algunos contratiempos. Sé que sonará molesto por el momento, pero ¿podría ayudarme con algo? Solo usted puede hacerlo, por favor.

― Bueno, oficialmente la biblioteca está cerrada, pero aun no apago el sistema, estaba yendo por algo que comer de la máquina expendedora, para terminar de realizar mi informe… así que, si no es algo extenso, supongo que sí podría… ―dijo con sinceridad la bibliotecaria, con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos, al ver que aquella decana no se encontraba sola―. ¿Es algo para este estudiante? ―terminó diciendo con deducción.

― Si, él es… un familiar político mío ―argumentó la decana, con una expresión seria―, que viene de Busan, no es muy aplicado en alistar sus papeles de ingreso, así que su familia me pidió que lo ayudase, por favor ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?

El muchacho que se había mantenido hasta ese momento en silencio, entre abrió los ojos en una mezcla de asombro y molestia ligera, por haber dicho que era poco listo, para luego seguirle la corriente al ver el propósito de fondo.

― Oh, un familiar tuyo, bueno, la biblioteca y sus vínculos es solo para uso de los estudiantes matriculados, y personal profesional, pero tratándose de un familiar tuyo, puedo hacerlo pasar por esta vez, aunque me deberás un postre del comedor, ¿sí?

― Esta bien, se lo agradezco. Yo debo en este momento, ocuparme de otros asuntos. Cuento con usted.

Entonces la decana dejó a aquel extraño en manos de la veterana, pero ágil bibliotecaria que tenía el campus.

El extraño trató de decirle algo, pero la bibliotecaria le exigió toda su atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba con un desánimo, producto de su ultimo interés amoroso.

El hombre parecía perfecto para ella. Pero resultó que también pintaba el cielo de colores a otras chicas a ocultas.

Por suerte no habían pasado de unas ligeras insinuaciones, y un par de besos.

Aunque eso era suficiente para que le doliese.

Ese día no tenía que asistir a dar cátedra, así que podía sentirse infeliz en la comodidad de su casa.

Estaba atragantándose con helado mientras miraba una película, cuando su celular vibró al recibir un mensaje.

No tenía agendado el número, así que podía asegurar que no era ninguno de sus conocidos o colegas del trabajo.

Era un mensaje corto, donde alguien expresaba su gratitud hacia ella, al haberlo ayudado con su formulario de admisión.

Tardó varios segundos en descifrar de quien se trataba, pero lo recordó de golpe.

Era aquel chico de meses atrás, del cual había olvidado su existencia, luego de lo sucedido.

Estaba a punto de responder su mensaje, de cómo había obtenido su número…

"_Espero no asustarla con esto. Creo que todos nos asustaríamos de recibir el mensaje de un extraño jaja, pero… en verdad quería agradecerle, sin usted no hubiese podido postularme a la beca, la cual por cierto hace unos días recibí la confirmación de que la obtuve :D"._

Se quedó leyendo el mensaje varias veces, preguntándose cuando había sido la última vez que vio a alguien usar emoticones.

"_Ya veo, me alegro por ti"._

Respondió a secas. Lo cierto es que no tenía humor para hablar con otros.

A los segundos de haber enviado el mensaje, recibió otro.

"Por cierto, debí haber hecho esto antes, pero se me pasó, mi nombre es Kim Yoosung, fue grato conocerla".

"Kim Yoosung ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número de teléfono?".

"_Oh, se lo pedí a la bibliotecaria, mentí diciendo que lo había borrado sin querer de mi celular, y que usted se enojaría conmigo si se lo pidiese de nuevo… la señora de la biblioteca fue muy amable, y aparte de ayudarme con mi formulario, me dio su número. Lo cierto, es que estuve pensando todos estos meses, si debía enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento, pero luego desistía, porque no quería sonar como un acosador, pero también quería ser agradecido, pero no podía decírselo de frente porque ese mismo día volví a Busan. Así que recién me animé a enviarle un mensaje cuando me llegó mi carta de aceptación… Mmm espero no haberla molestado"._

Terminó de leer eso, con cierta intriga.

Aquel chico hablaba mucho para ser un chico.

"_No estoy molesta, pero no era necesario que me enviases un mensaje, de todas formas, acepto tu agradecimiento, adiós"._

Luego de eso, dejó su teléfono de lado, a pesar de que recibió respuesta a los segundos.

Fue hasta meses después, que volvió a prestarle atención, cuando recibió un feliz deseo de Navidad suyo.

Con pocos ánimos le respondió, pero, con el pasar de los semanas y meses, sus mensajes empezaron a entretenerle, al grado que los esperaba con unas ansias ocultas.

Siempre le enviaba fotos de lo que estaba haciendo, ya sea estudiando, cocinando o el cielo estrellado que se podía apreciar lejos de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿Acaso estaba encariñándose de alguien mucho menor a ella?

Fue entonces que decidió que debía cortar aquel vinculo.

Pero él no se lo permitió.

A pesar de que trató de hacerlo por todos los medios. Bloqueando su número, correo electrónico o cualquier otra red social en la que pudiesen conectarse.

― ¡¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí?! Pensé, pensé que también sentías lo mismo que yo… ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ―Fue lo que le dijo en llanto, cuándo la encontró aquella tarde gris, en la entrada del metro que tomaba rutinariamente del campus a su casa todos los días.

No fue capaz de decírselo en los primeros momentos, a pesar de que este le insistía una respuesta, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, para evitar que lo esquivase.

Fue una situación muy penosa, pero no por el hecho de que muchos transeúntes se detenían ligeramente por segundos, para observar lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, sino porque no quería que sufriese por ella, y desease en el fondo también corresponder sus sentimientos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acercó lentamente a él, quien había terminado de lavar los enceres de cocina y ahora fingía distraerse viendo algo en el televisor, sentado de brazos cruzados en el sofá.

En silencio, tomo asiento muy a su lado, abrazándolo por lo bajo con ambas manos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron así varios minutos.

― Sabes, de repente recordé aquel momento en el que me encontraste en los pasillos del metro, a veces se me olvida lo terco que eres… ―rompió el silencio ella, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

― ¿Y eso qué? ―protesto con voz de puchero este, aunque sus mejillas empezaban a tonarse de un rosado muy discreto―. Si no fuese terco, seguramente estarías allá fuera, perdiendo tu tiempo y malgastando tus sentimientos con alguien que no te merece, tch ―terminó diciendo, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

― Jajaja no me quejo de que seas terco, al contrario, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti…

― ¿Ah sí? Digo, saberlo no es algo que me emocione…

Lo cierto, es que tanta fue su insistencia por ella, que al tener claro al final porque trataba de alejarse de él, la arrastró directamente hacia sus padres, para pedirles el permiso legal de poder estar juntos.

Si bien sus padres entraron en shock en un principio, conociendo lo insistente que su hijo podía ser con lo que deseaba, le dieron el permiso con la condición de un acuerdo prenupcial hasta que este se graduase.

De su lado familiar, no hubo desacuerdos, ya que ella había perdido a sus padres hace ya una década, convirtiéndola en la única en decidir.

― Y siento que tengas que permanecer en silencio antes los rumores del nuevo decano y yo. Debe ser muy difícil para ti, tener que ocultar sus sentimientos ―agregó ella, acurrucándose más en su hombro―. Justo hoy me dijo directamente que estaba interesado en mí, pero lo rechacé dejándole en claro que estoy en una relación muy seria, y que era amable con él solo porque era la encargada en turno de los decanos antiguos, en ayudarlo a adaptarse al nuevo campus.

― Y si se te sigue acercando lo reportarás como acoso ¿verdad?

― Bueno, dudo que vuelva a insistir, fui demasiado clara, pero lo haré si es necesario ―le reafirmo. ― Por cierto, escuché por varios alumnos, que hoy también hiciste llorar a otra chica jajaja me siento un tanto culpable, pero no puedo evitar reírme.

― Hum, no es gracioso, eres mala ―se quejó con voz de puchero―, me siento frustrado cada vez que pasa, me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos, que mi corazón tiene dueña, pero, pero…

―Pero si lo haces, tu dueña podría ser expulsada definitivamente de la docencia, y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

― No, no lo quiero. Verte cada que puedo, con tu traje de decana, viendo como todos tus estudiantes se sienten intimidados o desafiados con tu enseñanza, me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti, y me asombro internamente diciendo como alguien tan genial me ama a mi… Aunque… me gustaría no tener que ocultarlo. Este año ya cumplí 20 años ¿no nos podemos casar, para qué no tengamos que ocultarlo?

― Eso solo nos ayudaría a disminuir los rumores, pero siendo el caso de que te conocí mediante el campus, siendo aún menor, igual me destituirían… nos lo explico claramente el abogado, en nuestra última sesión.

― Si, lo sé… solo me estaba quejando, mmm… es tan injusto ―gimoteó como un niño frustrado al que no le darían lo que deseaba―. ¿Por qué tenías que nacer ocho años antes que mi? ¿O fui yo quien se atrasó esos años en nacer? Si yo ya fuera un veterinario recibido, o tu todavía una estudiante, no tendríamos que ocultarnos ¿verdad? ―descruzó sus brazos, para abrazarla también, y sentarla en su regazo.

― No te aflijas como si fuese algo que será eterno, a lo más serán cuatro años… jaja Yoosung, basta ―terminó diciendo toda apretujada por su meloso prometido, que cada día parecía que crecía más, dejándola en estatura, que compartían la misma cuando se conocieron―. Me cuesta respirar con tus abrazos de oso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Entonces, ya no estas molesto conmigo, ¿no?

― No, en realidad nunca estuve molesto contigo, sino con la situación que nos rodeaba ―murmuró el rubio, mientras la halaba hacia él, para poder abrazarla completamente y sentir su amada calidez―, puedo mostrarme seguro y ser muy competitivo, pero en el fondo tengo miedo por el futuro y lo que no puedo controlar; pero a tu lado siento que todas esas inseguridades desaparecen y me siento fuerte… Eso me recuerda, que mi madre una vez me dijo, que la felicidad plena de un hombre, depende de la mujer a la que ama… me alegra saber que te encontré…

― Creo que eso también aplica en las mujeres. Hasta cierto punto, el amor propio y las realizaciones personales te llenan, pero llegas a un momento en que descubres que aún hay un vacío dentro tuyo, un vacío que no puedes llenar tú, sino otra persona… lo descubrí ese momento en que te vi la primera vez. Normalmente te hubiese ignorado o mandado a otro lado por información, pero no pude hacerlo… hoy pienso que fue porque estaba destinado a ser así.

― ¿Destinada a que te enamorases de un menor de edad? Jajaja eso no habla muy bien de usted, decana MC, mmm… ¿debería reportarla con el magistrado académico del campus? Jajaja, espera, no, cosquillas no, ah!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con cierto desgano había llegado a Seúl.

Los años por los que se había esforzado en mantener su puntaje estaban por llegar a su fin, y solo le faltaba terminar la preparatoria, para poder luego entrar a la U que había elegido.

Pero todo le había salido mal desde que llegó a la gran ciudad. Su reservación en el hotel, la anularon en último momento y tuvo que elegir otro al azar para pasar la noche. Desorientado al otro día, se despertó tarde y cuando llegó al campus, estaba sobre hora.

Todo apuntaba que el destino estaba decidido en arruinar su entrada a aquel lugar.

Tal vez había apuntado demasiado alto, y debía volver a Busan, y resignarse a estudiar otra materia en alguna de las U de su distrito.

Suspiró con pesar, caminando sin dirección, de todas formas, si caminaba recto, tarde o temprano terminaría saliendo de aquel enorme edificio.

Pero se detuvo al ver como el viento entraba ligeramente por una de las ventanas del pasillo y se introducía a uno de los auditorios donde los decanos tenían sus clases.

Fue como si ese momento a continuación, pasase hermosa y lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Una mujer joven se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.

Todo en su vestir indicaba que era una decana.

El ligero viento hacia bailar de forma gentil su cabello.

Y su rostro…

No podía verlo por completo, pero era bonito, aunque con una expresión tenue en sus labios.

Inconscientemente, sus pies caminaron hacia ella.

Como si una atracción a lo misterioso se apropiase de su cuerpo, exigiéndole ver de más cerca, quien era aquella mujer.

Le habló con cautela.

Aprovechó su situación, para preguntar sobre el lugar donde debió encontrar los formularios.

Ella apenas le respondió.

Sonaba algo molesta.

Fue segundos después, cuando estaba por disculparse y retirarse, avergonzado por tal actuar sin pensar, que ella levantó su mirada, y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Una extraña sensación se produjo en su pecho, en aquel instante.

Sus ojos… a pesar de la expresión triste que ocultaban, le parecían hermosos.

Su color, su tamaño, la forma en que encajaba con su rostro y combinaba con su cabello oscuro…

Hubiese podido vivir ese momento por toda la eternidad.

Pero decidió seguir hablando, para que no creyese que era un baboso que se encantaba de forma tan simple.

Intentaría verla mejor luego.

Ahora sentía que tenía una razón más para tratar de ingresar a aquel lugar.

Porque había sentido en su corazón, algo nuevo, que lo estremecía al grado de darle miedo.

― Sígueme.

Aun podía recordar cuando ella le dijo aquello, observándolo de reojo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Te seguiré por siempre ―murmuró recordándolo, mientras la atraía a sus brazos, para terminar, acomodándola a su pecho, muy cerca suyo.

¿Qué estas murmurando? ―dijo ella entre sueños, mientras se acomodaba plácidamente a su lado, con su pelo despeinado.

Solo recordaba lo mucho que te quiero ―le susurró a modo de respuesta.

Ella le sonrió dormida.

Yo también te quiero, pero eso no quitara ese 56 de 100, de tu examen de integrales, señor Kim ―agregó con un tono de broma.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me saqué 56? Hmm… tengo una excusa válida para mi mala nota, decana. Mi prometida no me dejó dormir la noche anterior, es bastante lasciva, y no pude concentrarme ―se quejó.

― ¿De qué hablas? Eso fue tres días antes del examen, no me uses como excusa a tu mala nota, debes admitir que las matemáticas no son tu fuerte ―dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y con tono de gracia―. En verdad estoy empezando a preocuparme de que, si tenemos un niño, no herede tu mala capción hacia los números básicos y complejos jajaja…

― Espera, cariño, en primera, estas siendo muy mala, yo no soy malo con las matemáticas básicas, y en segunda, me gusta creer que nuestra primogénita seria niña, y se parecería a ti.

― ¿En serio? Yo quiero un niño casi por la misma razón, me gustaría que tuviese tus ojos, son hermosos.

― No, tus ojos son más hermosos, por eso debe ser una niña.

― Si ese es el caso, creo que deberíamos tener un niño y una niña. Sería la única forma en que ambos estaríamos satisfechos ¿no?

― Con que me confirmes que tendremos hijos en un futuro, ya estoy satisfecho… Lo otro, ya sería un capricho extra…

Y así, los dos, que casi nadie sabía que estaban juntos, pasaban y superaban otra de sus pequeñas peleas de pre-casados (como solían bromear, recordando el papel que guardaban) para amarse estar unidos, así los hubiese unido o no, el destino.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Las luces se apagaron y solo la enorme pantalla frente a ellos empezó a reflejar luz.

Ella se veía muy animada, así que había decidido mantener en secreto su disgusto por las películas de terror.

Suspiro ligeramente para calmar sus nervios y evitar que ella lo notase.

Al final de cuentas ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la película "Lobo sangriento: El regreso" para no verla?

― Yoosung ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo incómodo ―expresó su novia al verlo detenidamente por unos segundos, mientras cogía un par de palomitas del bote enorme que habían comprado y el sostenía con ambas manos.

― ¿Eh? No, no es nada jaja ―este sonrió tratando de ocultar su aflicción.

― Pero te ves algo pálido.

― Oh, vale, confieso que tengo un poco de alergia, pero siempre me pasa con el cambio de estación, estaré bien, no te preocupes ―expresó más convincente, mientras sacaba su inhalador de bolsillo como prueba pragmática.

Ella no volvió a insistir, limitándose a responderle con una sonrisa y un abrazo de costado.

El largometraje empezó luego de un par de minutos de avances.

_La historia empezó muy tranquila._

_El chico conoce a la chica de forma accidental, en el trabajo._

_La chica era "la nueva" y el chico siendo uno de los más antiguos del lugar y con una notable actitud amable, decide ayudarla a ambientarse._

_Al principio todo era incomodo, pero poco a poco entran en confianza, pasan buenos y malos momentos juntos, y sin darse cuenta terminaron enamorándose._

_Ambos se besan por primera vez debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezos amarillos._

Yoosung sintió un gran alivio.

Todo parecía que posiblemente se habían equivocado de película, ya que en ningún momento se mostró el título, y estaban viendo una película romántica otoñal.

Se relajó y empezó a comer del bote de palomitas, para que de vez en cuando le robase sorbos al vaso extra grande de gaseosa que MC sostenía entre medio de ellos.

_La pareja aprovechando sus vacaciones de fin de año, decidió viajar._

_El novio planificó todo en secreto, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a su futura prometida._

― _Jihyun ¿Dónde estamos? __―__le preguntó asombrada la novia, quitándose los vendajes y observando que se encontraban en el campo__―__. Dijiste que iríamos a Busan, pero no específicamente al campo…_

― _Es que quería darte una sorpresa…_

_La historia continuó con calma._

_Si bien su novia no mostró una reacción agradable al principio, borró su expresión molesta apenas empezaron a hacer las actividades que el había programado para ambos en aquel bosque remoto lugar donde había un hotel turístico._

_Hubo una escena incomoda y graciosa donde sin querer la pareja protagonista entró a su habitación luego de un agotador pero feliz día de vacaciones y se encontraron con otra pareja más joven que ellos teniendo sexo explícito con toque bondage en su dormitorio._

― Hey, si tuviéramos que compararnos con extras de película, nosotros seriamos estos ―le susurró MC con una mezcla de gracia y picardía en su voz―. Aun no puedo creer que hayamos perdido tu mordaza…

Yoosung fingió no escucharla. Él tenía un pensamiento libre y abierto a experimentar cosas nuevas en su vida íntima, pero si iba ser sodomizado, quería sentirlo sin tener que ser reprimido por una mordaza.

Eso y que quería mantener una postura recatada en público.

― Si, es una pena, pero siempre podemos comprar otra ―se limitó a responder con una sonrisa apenada.

Y esa otra sin duda también terminaría perdida.

_Todo indicaba que los fogosos se habían equivocado de cabaña._

_Luego de unos minutos, el problema se arregló cambiando de cabañas, por sugerencia del encargado del lugar._

_Los protas aceptaron, aunque la novia volvió a mostrarse molesta por unos segundos, dedicándole una mirada extraña a los extras, antes de irse._

_Ya en su nueva cabaña asignada, ambos hablan sobre lo recientemente ocurrido._

_Al novio le pareció gracioso e incómodo, pero la novia tomó una postura más molesta, enfatizando en el hecho de que ni siquiera se disculparon con ellos y debían tener algún tipo de amonestación por el mal rato que pasaron._

_El insiste que fue un caso menor y que no debería afectarle, normalizando que los más jóvenes no son de muchos modales actualmente._

_Prácticamente terminaron discutiendo, pero el al final la suaviza señalando que no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en pleitos innecesarios y hasta tal vez deberían ser un poco más relajados como aquellos jóvenes._

_Ella le termina dando la razón y le confiesa que siempre tuvo curiosidad por aquel "fetiche" que presenciaron y que le gustaría experimentarlo en un futuro cercano._

_El promete que investigará sobre ello y que todo se dará a su tiempo._

_Una escena de besos y caricias intensas se da entre ambos, pero no pasa a mas por que se encuentran cansados._

_El termina durmiéndose primero, y ella se va al baño al parecer para ponerse el pijama._

_La historia se salta a varios días siguientes._

_Solo estarán un día más ahí, y entonces el novio decide que es el momento preciso para su plan._

_Era una noche tranquila, había luna llena pero no se podía apreciar debido a que el cielo estaba nublado._

_Ambos caminaban por la arboleda del hotel que estaba alumbrada con postes recatados que brindaban una luz tenue que le daba un toque romántico al lugar._

_Fue entonces que él dejó libre sus emociones más profundas y se arrodilló frente suyo sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada de su bolsillo._

― _Rika… no quiero pasar otro año más sabiendo que no eres mi esposa._

― _Jihyun…_

_La rubia se conmovió ante sus palabras al grado de llorar. Aceptando inclinando su cabeza afirmativamente varias veces._

_El turquesa se levantó para abrazarla, también lleno de gozo._

_Todo parecía el momento culminante y más emotivo de la película, hasta que…_

_Rika borro la sonrisa enamorada de su rostro y lo apartó de ella, dejando caer bruscamente la caja que portaba su anillo de compromiso._

― _No… no puedo aceptarte Jihyun._

― _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Ambos nos amamos, no tienes por qué sentirte insegura de nuevo, yo siempre estaré para ti…_

― _No, no puedes amar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces…_

― _Te conozco Rika, sé cómo te sientes…_

― _No… hay algo muy importante que no sabes de mí __―__refutó la rubia, mientras volvía a levantar la mirada hacia él__―__, la razón por la que siempre he estado sola…_

_La luz de la luna llena iluminó el lugar, de forma inesperada._

_Jihyun no comprendía porque estaba comportándose así, estaba a punto de acercársele para tomarla de los brazos para calmarla, pero se quedó petrificado al notar que su novia mostraba una mirada que no conocía…_

_Era como si una bestia llena de furia lo tuviese en la mira._

― _Corre… co…rre de mi ¡argh!_

_Rika se sentó de rodillas luego de sus apenas audibles palabras, como si pelease consigo misma, desgarrando su propia vestimenta con las manos._

― _Rika… no… ¿Qué está sucediéndote? ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte!_

_Jihyun trató de levantarla, pero era demasiado tarde._

_Cuando reaccionó se encontraba en el suelo, con un gran dolor en su rostro y brazo izquierdo._

_Con una fuerza sobrehumana había sido expulsado varios metros lejos de donde había estado con ella._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

_Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta en sus ojos, y veía borroso por ratos._

_Escuchar gritos lo hizo reaccionar de su confusión, recordando lo último que había pasado_

― _¡Rika!_

_Corrió como pudo de vuelta a la recepción del hotel, donde descubrió con horror varias personas desmembradas en el camino._

_Lo que sea que los hubiese atacado cuando no estaba, parecía aun encontrarse cerca, ya que podía escuchar no muy lejos, los gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda._

_Llegó a aquel lugar de donde provenía los clamídos, con el corazón espantado pensando que se tratase de Rika siendo atacada, más volvió a quedarse impactado ante la escena._

_Un ser amorfo difícil de describir a primera vista, estaba mordiendo en el brazo a una mujer desconocida, quien débilmente halaba tratando de soltarse de su agarre._

_Jihyun trató de ayudarla, golpeando al monstruo con lo primero que encontró, pero se detuvo al reconocer cierta forma entre medio de tanta confusión._

_Ese ser deforme ensangrentado tenía un pelaje rubio._

― Ja, lo que el Jihyun no sabía es que su amada Rika, fue la única sobreviviente del grupo de chicos adolescentes que acamparon en ese lugar diez años atrás, y que fueron atacados por el hombre lobo original que antes de morir, mató a su novio el Jumin y le pasó la maldición a ella, al quedar cubierta de sus arañazos y sangre…

Yoosung no sabía eso, ya que le había mentido que conocía la parte anterior de aquel estreno.

Apretó sus puños de la impresión, mas no podía mirar por cinco segundos seguidos la pantalla, ya que su linda película romántica se había convertido en un atroz derramamiento explícito de sangre.

Por otro lado, MC estaba disfrutando la escena, tanto, que tenía los ojos fijos al frente y comía con inercia, del bote de palomitas que sostenía su aterrado novio.

El grito desgarrador del prota, quien había escapado muy mal herido de su lobo novia, al descubrir los cuerpos inertes y casi desmembrados de los extras lujuriosos, en el maletero de su propio auto, demostrando que habían muerto varias noches atrás, fue el declinante.

― Yo, no puedo seguir viendo esto, lo siento, te espero afuera…

MC tardó en reaccionar un par de segundos a sus palabras, ya que miraba con una sonrisa esnob las escenas de miedo; fue cuando lo vio pedir permiso al de los asientos vecinos, que dejó de mirar la enorme pantalla y se levantó para seguirlo.

La gente gritaba a cada paso que daba, demostrando que esa escena era la más fuerte de toda la película.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, de todas formas, ya había leído el libro.

Yoosung estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de entrada del cinema, cuando una persona muy cercana suya, lo siguió hasta afuera, para detenerlo.

― Era solo una película.

― Lo siento, pero ese género no me divierte.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te afectaban las películas de miedo?

― Te vi muy emocionada por verla, pensé que podría soportarlo por esta vez.

― Awww a pesar de ser un bebé miedoso, trataste de ponerme como tu prioridad, eso fue lindo.

― Por supuesto que te pondría como prioridad, eres mi novia… ¡Y no soy un bebé miedoso! ―reclamó el rubio mientras ponía cara de negación.

― Si eres un bebé miedoso… pero eres "mi" bebé miedoso, así que está bien…

― Mmm… tal vez si sea algo miedoso, pero no soy un bebé ¡ya no me llames así!

― Ya, ya… entonces solos eres miedoso…

― ¿Tu miedoso?

― ¿Ah? Si, si, "mi" miedoso Jajaja ―se aferró en uno de sus brazos―. Ya es bastante tarde para ir a otro lado, volvamos a casa.

― ¿Segura? Te veías muy interesada por esa película y aún falta como media hora para que acabe, puedo esperarte en la galería de acá lado hasta que termine…

― No, amo esa saga de terror, pero si hay algo que amo más, es a ti ―caminaron por la acera con rumbo a su hogar.

― Gracias por pensar en mí.

― No me lo agradezcas, tu siempre estás pensando en mí, sería una novia muy mala y egoísta si no te tratase de la misma forma, y yo no soy así ―objetó MC sonriéndole―. Además, me leí todos los libros de la saga. ¿Sabías que Jihyun logrará escapar?

― Pensé que al ser de terror todos morían al final…

― Pues en la mayoría es así, pero esta saga es diferente por ello. Jihyun se siente culpable de no poder haber salvado a Rika, así que empieza a buscarla y en el camino se enfrentará a la reencarnación de Drácula, al cual logra sellar luego de darle una dura pelea. Termina convirtiéndose en un cazador de bestias ayudado por la iglesia exorcista, aceptando sus órdenes con la única esperanza de que en alguna de las misiones a la que es asignado, encuentre pistas de Rika, ya que la última vez que la vio, esta había escapado en su forma humana de nuevo. Lo que nadie se esperaba, es que Rika se convirtió en la alfa de los hombres lobos, que tienen una organización mucho más organizada que la orden vampiresa. Veinte años después, Jihyun por fin vuelve a encontrar y enfrentarse a Rika, y cuando estaba a punto de "liberarla" de su maldición, un joven hombre lobo aparece en escena, objetando que acabaría con el humano que osaba tratar de quitarle la vida a su madre… Jihyun vuelve a mostrar una reacción novata como al principio, ya que al ver al joven hombre lobo, era como verse en un espejo, una versión joven de él…

― Eso es un giro muy telenovelezco en la trama, y lo digo yo, que si se de dramas de novelas…

― Jajaja si, puede ser, algunos criticaron ese último tomo de la saga, pero yo creo que el escritor lo hizo porque su editorial se lo pidió, ya que quieren crear una saga más larga como las Henry Trotter, pero como fiel seguidora, mientras tenga escenas gores, yo seguiré siendo fan. Oh, te he spoileado demasiado ¿no?

― No te preocupes, de todas formas, si alguna vez en el futuro te acompaño a ver de nuevo alguna de esas películas, estaré concentrando perfeccionando mi bordado punto cruz, así que está bien…

Se detuvieron en la entrada del metro.

Como era un día no laborable, poca gente caminaba a su alrededor.

Pagaron sus boletos, para luego abordar un vagón casi vacío.

Se sentaron juntos, e iban pasando las estaciones hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Todo indicaba que sería otra cita que culminaría tranquila.

Hasta que uno de los pocos pasajeros con los que compartían vagón, empezó a hacer ruido.

Era un anciano de gran altura.

Tosía fuerte.

Muy fuerte, al grado de que todos voltearon a verlo.

Una señora de mediana edad se le acercó al ver que no mejoraba.

Yoosung también dejó su asiento a lado de MC.

― Cariño, quédate aquí, creo que necesita ayuda.

― Hum, está bien, ten cuidado.

En lo que estaba a punto de abordar al señor, este empezó a convulsionar, para luego seguir en el piso.

― ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué está pasando? ―grito la mujer mayor cayendo en pánico.

― ¡Un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico! ―expresó consternado y con voz cansada, el hombre de traje que se había sentado un par de asientos atrás de ellos, y que llevaba un portafolio en sus manos.

― Yo soy médico, por favor, retiraros, está colapsando, debemos darle espacio ―expresó Yoosung, mientras se acomodaba a lado del enfermo, que seguía contorsionándose en el suelo, a la mirada de casi de una decena de desconocidos.

Lo examinó lo mejor que pudo en su estado, con la ayuda de la señora mayor, que trataba de inmovilizarlo junto con el hombre de traje, para evitar que este se golpease con los asientos.

Su pulso era acelerado, sudaba frio, tenía la piel pálida y votaba un líquido oscuro de presencia espumosa por la boca.

No tenía elementos químicos como para tranquilizarlo o calmar su dolor, así que decidió acomodarlo de costado con ayuda de los otros dos desconocidos samaritanos, para evitar que se ahogase con el líquido que expulsaba, pero apenas lo hicieron, el anciano dejó de moverse de golpe.

Yoosung trató de mantener la calma ante lo obvio, mientras la señora mayor no pudo evitar gritar.

― ¿Se ha muerto?

― Oh mierda…

Y si, efectivamente, el anciano había pasado a mejor vida.

Carecía de pulso.

Pero lo más extraño para el rubio, era el líquido que aquel había expulsado de su cuerpo segundos atrás.

Parecía espuma negra, pero al observarla con detenimiento, descubrió algo más perturbador.

No era algún tipo de vómito o líquido infeccioso.

Era sangre.

Sangre fragmentada en minúsculos coágulos, mezclada con sangre fresca, que, si bien no podía afirmarlo en ese momento, parecía ser sangre no perteneciente al anciano.

No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien bote dos tipos de sangre de su cuerpo?

Además, la sangre coagulada solo podía encontrarse en…

El grito de la señora mayor lo sacó de su deducción.

Afectada por el hecho, esta había sacado un paño de su bolso y había tratado de ponerlo encima del rostro del difunto, a modo de acto cristiano, pero este último volvió a levantarse, demostrando que no estaba "muerto" como creían.

Y ahora se encontraba forcejeando con la señora, a la que parecía tener intensión de ¿morder?

― ¡Oh maldición, el anciano se convirtió en zombie! ―grito asustado el hombre de traje, que por instinto lo golpeó con su portafolio metálico, para salvar a la señora.

Yoosung se levantó de golpe.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta como la gente restante del vagón perdían la cordura por el miedo y corrían como ovejas sin pastor, tratando de escapar de lo que sea en lo que se hubiese convertido el anciano.

La señora mayor se acercó a él, pidiendo que la ayudase a parar la hemorragia que le había provocado la mordida del anciano en su brazo.

Por instinto el trato de ayudarla, pero una persona lo haló del brazo, para alejarlo de ella.

― Es tarde para ella, ya está infectada, no hay nada que puedas hacer, debemos salir de aquí ―le exigió MC, mientras lo arrastraba con ella, al final del vagón, para cruzar el andén hacia el siguiente vagón.

Trató de objetar, pero apenas volvió a mirar a la señora esta se encontraba en el suelo contorsionándose como lo había hecho minutos atrás el anciano.

Y no era la única, la mayoría de los pasajeros también habían sido atacados por el iniciante de todo.

Solo el hombre del maletín seguía intacto. Corrió delante de ellos, para acercarse a la palanca de emergencia que podía frenar de golpe los vagones.

― ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

― Seria mejor esperar a llegar a la próxima estación en un par de minutos.

― ¡No tenemos un par de minutos!

Yoosung trató de detenerlo, al ver que el extraño seguía con el plan de descarrilar el tren, ya que era una opción apresurada que también podrían llevarlos a una muerte más segura que los zombis que se encontraban entre ellos.

Pero no logró alcanzarlo, haciendo que este rompiese el vidrio de seguridad donde se resguardaba la palanca de frenado de emergencia.

Lo cual provocó un desastre en cadena.

El vagón se detuvo de golpe, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que la fuerza de los otros vagones que le seguían, volvieron a empujarlo hacia delante llevándoselos encima, arrastrándolos casi en llamas.

Yoosung y MC permanecieron abrazados de una de las barandas de soporte donde la gente de pie solía aferrarse para no perder el equilibrio en hora pico.

Lo único bueno de ese acto suicida fue que los zombies salieron expulsados por el des abrupto movimiento del vagón.

Lástima que el hombre del maletín corrió con la misma suerte de los zombies, a pesar de que trataron de agarrarlo en el aire antes de salir expulsado por una de las ventanas rotas.

Tal como se había predicho, el tren, o lo que quedó de él, se detuvo en la estación, donde el caos era el mismo.

Al parecer el apocalíptico final se había iniciado en varios puntos distintos.

El rubio esquivaba a los muertos vivientes, mientras cargaba en su espalda a MC, quien se encontraba herida gravemente de una pierna, y con varios moretones igual que él.

Salieron milagrosamente de la estación.

― No te preocupes cariño, encontraremos un refugio en alguno de los edificios y trataré tu herida… ―trató de calmarla, o mejor dicho calmarse a sí mismo, con toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo―. Este parece un buen lugar ―dijo deteniéndose frente a la entrada de un edificio que tenía las puertas abiertas y no salía nadie gritando o pidiendo auxilio.

Pero MC lamentablemente ya no se encontraba junto a él.

La infección se había apoderado de ella con más rapidez debido a su herida.

Ahora su espectro trataba de morderlo aprovechando que estaba encima suyo.

Yoosung no podía herirla, no quería hacerlo, a pesar de saber que ya no era ella.

Así que solo la soltó, para luego tratar de alejársele, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba y su mente no tenía la fuerza para reaccionar.

Tropezó, para luego caer sentado en el piso con una expresión de desconsuelo.

Sentía que había fallado en protegerla y no quería luchar por sobrevivir en un mundo en el que ya no existía ella.

Varios zombis se juntaron al notarlo y lo rodearon, siendo liderados por su novia zombi, que vino encima suyo.

Pudo sentir el momento exacto donde sentía su vida extinguirse, junto con el dolor inconfundible de una herida abierta en su cuello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Cariño? ¡Cariño despierta!

La voz dulce pero un tanto asustada de su esposa lo despertó.

Oh, amada y aburrida realidad.

Nunca había sentido tanto alivio de que todo fuese un sueño.

― Oh, MC… no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, tuve una pesadilla horrible.

― Si, lo noté… ―le respondió ella, mientras delicadamente trataba de zafarse de su abrazo casi asfixiante―. Te advertí que no debías mirar Tv estos días antes de dormir, los especiales de Halloween siempre te han traumado… ¿recuerdas tu sueño del año pasado donde creíste que eras un cordero y te mató un lobo?

― Si, si, lo recuerdo, pero este año evité mirar cualquier especial de terror… recuerdo que estaba sentado viendo las noticias, me dio sueño, pero antes vi… recuerdo que… Michael Jackson estaba bailando con unos zombies… si era un video musical.

― Cariño ¿te dio una pesadilla por ver Thriller? Jajaja ―soltó MC sin poder evitar reírse.

― ¡No es gracioso! ¡No te rías! Fue una pesadilla horrible ―se quejó con voz de berrinche―. Primero empezó con tu y yo estando en el cine, yo te había ocultado que le temía a las películas de terror, y luego… luego resulto que Rika y V eran los protagonista de la película, Rika era una mujer lobo, y V terminó siendo una clase de exorcista cool, pero la trama se volvió telenovelezca, aunque yo no lo vi, tu terminaste contándomelo… y luego nos fuimos del cine antes de que acabe la película, tomamos el tren… y un anciano empezó a retorcerse en el suelo… y luego se murió, y luego se convirtió en un zombi y empezó a morder a todos. Curiosamente Jumin, Zen, Seven y Saeran estaban ahí como extras, pero el único que resaltó fue Zen, que parecía un oficinista con maletín, terminó haciendo que se descarrilara el tren, también se murió por que no pudo sujetarse a tiempo de una de las barras de contención. Nosotros apenas logramos salir de la estación ya que había zombies y gente gritando por todos lados, y tú estabas herida cariño, y yo…

― Vale, vale ya puedo imaginarme el final, tranquilo, todo fue una pesadilla ¿está bien? ―le interrumpió MC, calmándolo―. Ya no te dejaré comer chocolates con licor, te vuelven muy sensible ―terminó diciendo, mientras que sutilmente limpiaba su labio inferior con su pulgar, para llevárselo a su boca y confirmarlo―. Si… puedo sentir que estos chocolates tienen bastante alcohol…

― Ah, si… puede ser, ya no los comeré ―respondió el rubio, para luego levantarse del sofá de la sala, donde se había dormido mirando el televisor―. Ya es muy tarde, vámonos a dormir ―se acercó al corral con ruedas que había un lado del sofá, para levantar delicadamente en sus brazos a su pequeña bebé que se encontraba dormida―. Oh… parece que alguien creció un poco más estos días ―terminó diciendo con una voz gangosa que solo ponían los padres cuando hablaban a sus bebés.

― Si, está creciendo bastante rápido. Me asombra que no se haya despertado con tus gritos…

― ¿Eh? No exageres cariño, yo no grito ¿verdad, Sakurai? Tu papá no es tan escandaloso, mamá siempre exagera ¿verdad?

― Jajaja vale, vale, acordemos que los dos exageramos ―terminó diciendo MC, mientras lo acompañaba abrazada a uno de sus brazos, con una sonrisa algo somnolienta.

Yoosung se contagió de su sonrisa, sonriendo mostrando los dientes como pocas veces lo hacía.

Y es que un vampiro tenía que ser recatado en ese aspecto.

No muchos como su esposa, aceptaban bien la existencia de seres semi-humanos con colmillos demasiado notorios.

FIN.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Un fic con toques "terroríficos" nomas porque es Halloween.**

**Inspirado en Thriller.**

**Ah como flipé imaginándome a BB Yoosung y MC, vestidos como Michael y su cita en ese video 3**


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMOR ¿IMPOSIBLE?

¿Qué es lo que definiría un humano normal como amor imposible?

¿Ser de diferente extracto social-económico?

¿Qué la chica sea más alta que el chico?

¿La distancia? ¿La enorme diferencia de edad?

¿Qué uno no sepa de la existencia del otro?

Nada de eso se vería tan improbable, comparándolo con mi caso.

Siempre hay un precedente para algo que se considere imposible ¿verdad?

Uno de esos precedentes soy yo.

La historia de cómo terminé amando a alguien.

Mi historia de amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oscuridad.

Frio.

Un silencio eterno que solo era interrumpido cuando me volvía a activar para mi labor.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? No lo podría explicar.

Reaparecía de la oscura agua podrida que me guardaba y empezaba a escalar hacia arriba.

Era una salida algo difícil, pero la única que tenía, por lo que terminaba haciendo peripecias al grado de que a veces terminaba perdiendo el movimiento común de un humano.

Una vez afuera, solo era cuestión de esperar.

El portal se abría delante de mí, y al tener un tiempo limitado debía moverme lo más pronto posible.

Siempre terminaba caminando en cuatro patas, porque el maldito portal era demasiado pequeño. Es algo que tuve que soportar desde el primer día, y no tenía con quien quejarme de ello para que lo mejorasen.

Y no, lo peor de mi trabajo no era eso, o el lugar donde tenía que vivir.

Lo peor era…

― ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

La chica que tenía frente mío empezó a gritar al notar mi presencia.

Dejó caer al suelo el celular con el que estuvo distraída todo ese tiempo que me tardo salir del portal, para luego tratar de correr, pero caer a los metros, mezcla del miedo y sus propios pies torpes.

― ¡Noooooo! ¡Por favor me lleves! ―Terminó gritando despavorida al ver cómo me acercaba lentamente, mientras hacía crujir mi cuello, ya que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo que estaba fuera del pozo, para tratar de descontracturar mi entumecido cuerpo.

En un pasado, solía disculparme con mis víctimas por lo que estaba a punto de hacerles, o tratar de explicarles la otra forma que tenían de salvarse, pero descubrí que ellos no lograban entenderme y terminaban escuchando un lamentable y terrorífico quejido, conmocionándolos más de lo que se me estaba permitido. Ya que, si perdía sus almas, mi superior perdía su alimento, alargando más mi eterna condena.

Así que ahora me limitaba a decir "He venido por ti" a modo de saludo, lo cual era suficiente para tenerlos exaltados y facilitar mi trabajo.

Agarré a la chica de los hombros, tele transportándola conmigo al interior del pozo, donde el agua oscura se la absorbía, volviendo a dejarme sola y con una sonrisa perturbadora en mi rostro invisible debido a estar oculto por mi largo cabello, el cual nunca más volví a acomodar.

Estaba a punto de sumergirme, cuando sentí una nueva petición.

Mi trabajo apenas parecía comenzar esa fecha.

Sentía una gran satisfacción cada que terminaba una petición, porque cada alma que me llevaba, significaba que reducía mi condena por lo menos un insignificante porcentaje.

Pero no siempre fui así de egoísta.

Alguna vez también había sido una humana normal.

Era una joven alegre que vivía y ayudaba a sus padres con el trabajo en el campo.

El calor solía ser abrazador y pasaba gran parte del día al aire libre, agachada y con los pies mojados al cosechar arroz, pero aun así me sentía feliz. No poseíamos riquezas, pero nos alcanzaba para alimentarnos y viajar una vez por mes al pueblo para vender nuestro arroz y comprar lo que necesitásemos e incluso algún capricho de mi madre y hermana.

Feliz porque tenía una familia, una madre, padre y hermana menor a los cuales amar y proteger.

Pero mi hermana menor no tenía la misma visión de nuestras vidas.

Ella codiciaba la vida de los nobles que vivían en el pueblo y solían de vez en cuando transitar por el camino imperial que pasaba por un lado de nuestros sembradíos.

Normalmente nos ignoraban, pero un día, uno de ellos se detuvo cuando mi hermana menor y yo estaban cosechando solas.

Por los guardias que lo llevaban cargado en una especie de altar como si fuese una deidad, todo indicaba que se trataba de un noble yendo al palacio que estaba cerca al pueblo.

Uno de los guardias se nos acercó, expresando que su alteza deseaba ver un grano de arroz en su estado natural en espiga.

― Una de ustedes, tomad su bandeja y mostrárselo.

Un indescriptible temor se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

No todos los nobles se acercaban a las plebeyas como nosotras, con puras intenciones.

Me erguí para responder que sería yo quien iría a mostrárselas, pero en el momento en que estaba por hablar, mi hermana menor se apresuró a responder primero, empujándome de forma inesperado provocando que cayese en el lodo.

― ¡Yo iré, yo tengo las mejores espigas para su majestad! ―dijo alzando su bandeja con furor.

― Esta bien, entonces sígueme ―el guardia la tomo del brazo para que la siguiese.

― ¡No, espera hermana! ―recuerdo que me levanté y traté de detenerla, pero esta me miró con molestia, al igual que el guardia, quien no dudó en empujarme de nuevo al suelo lodoso.

― No vuelvas a acercarte o ensuciaré mi espada contigo, mugrienta ―me amenazó el guardia para que me quedase quieta, mientras levantaba en sus brazos a mi hermana para evitar que se ensuciase sus pies, más de lo que ya estaba.

No pude escuchar el tipo de charla que tuvo con el joven noble, pero aún recuerdo como este hizo un ademan con sus manos para que la marcha prosiguiese, llevándose a mi hermana consigo, quien dejó caer con felicidad su bandeja para ser levantada y sentada a un lado del transporte del noble.

Con la máxima velocidad que mis pies me dejaron ir, volví a casa, para contarles a mis padres lo ocurrido.

Ambos se alarmaron, para luego mi padre salir a toda prisa al pueblo en su búsqueda, mientras yo me quedaba con mi desconsolada madre.

Mi padre volvió a los dos días, con una noticia inesperada.

Mi menor había tenido la fortuna de haber sido del agrado de aquel joven noble, que resultó ser el hijo mayor del líder de los nobles que gobernaban esa zona por generaciones y pertenecían a la línea sanguínea principal del emperador.

Y aunque solo pudo hablar unos minutos con ella, se encontraba bien, viviendo la vida que siempre deseó y si tenía mejor suerte, podría convertirse en una de las segundas esposas que tendría el noble, cuando este ocupase pronto el puesto de su padre.

Mis padres primero entraron en preocupación por lo recién acontecido, pero mientras las semanas transcurrían, esa preocupación se convirtió en orgullo.

Cada que algún otro vecino de las tierras cercanas se topaba con ellos, solo podían hablar de lo muy orgullosos que se sentían de que una de sus hijas era tan hermosa que logro obtener el favor de la nobleza imperial.

Era lo único de lo que hablaban sin parar, incluso cuando cenábamos y debíamos contabilizar lo que habíamos producido esas semanas.

Personalmente, a comparación de los vecinos y conocidos que teníamos en el pueblo, no me molestaba lo que mis padres hablaban, se veían felices, y mi hermana menor seguramente también lo era, ya que ella siempre había expresado que quería tener la vida de los nobles.

― Ya veo, me alivia saber que no te vez afectada por el comportamiento que adoptaron tus padres ―me respondió Sung sung, un joven casi de mi edad que vivía en el pueblo ayudando en el negocio de sus padres que eran mercaderes―. Yo me sentiría lastimado por tanta comparación con mi hermano mayor, eres realmente fuerte…

― Jajaja exageras, solo trato de comprender a mi familia.

― No, no lo hago, en tu lugar, la mayoría se sentiría afectada. Y aquí entre nos, creo que el hijo del líder es medio ciego, ya que tu hermana es fea en más de un sentido a comparación tuya… sin ofender…

― ¿Qué dices? No bromees con eso ―recuerdo que lo interrumpí, sin poder evitar reír.

― No estoy bromeando ―se quejó, mientras ponía cara de enojado, que por cierto era muy tierna―. Siempre me has parecido más linda ¿te casarás conmigo cuando tenga edad? ¿verdad? Puedo parecer inmaduro ahora, pero si me eliges prometo hacerte muy feliz.

― Si, me casaré contigo, pero promete ya no decir tantas cosas cursis enfrente de los demás clientes, haces que me apene ―le respondí sonrojándome, mientras podía escuchar como los demás compradores que eran atendidos por sus padres o estaban esperando su turno, se reían por lo bajo.

― Sung Sung deja de molestar a MC, terminarás espantándola ―su madre le golpeó la cabeza con un trapo―, ya te dijo que si, decenas de veces, ya deja que se vaya a casa, y apresúrate en atender mas clientes.

― Si, si, ya me muevo, pero te sigo recordando que, si me hicieras trabajar menos, tendría tiempo para hablar con ella en su casa.

― Esta bien, tomate unos minutos, porque ahora estorbas en vez de ayudar…

Y así fue como Sung Sung me acompañó a caminar mientras el caballo cargaba con las compras que había hecho en el pueblo.

Veníamos riendo cuando de repente se puso serio.

― La verdad, es que me preocupas un poco MC ―soltó mientras me quitaba las riendas del caballo para guiarlo él y dejarme completamente libre―. Tu semblante alegre empieza a tornarse apagado y podría hasta asegurar que te has puesto más delgada estos últimos meses, desde que tu hermana se fue.

No pude responderle rápido ante eso.

Lo cierto es que las cosas se habían puesto un tanto más complejas con mi familia. Luego de que mis padres optasen por una postura orgullosa de mi hermana menor, está empezó a enviarnos regalos desde el palacio de los nobles, con unos guardias. Al principio era comida exótica, carne y vajillas hermosas de barro, muy finas. Pero luego empezaron a llegar ropas finas y hasta joyas. Si bien eran bonitas, no me gustaban por el hecho de que no nos servían para vestirnos diariamente y trabajar.

Y entonces mis padres hicieron lo que nunca pensé que harían.

Dejaron de preocuparse por trabajar el campo, a pesar de que era la temporada para sembrar, y si no lo hacíamos, no cosecharíamos para el próximo año y no tendríamos que comer.

Si eran los padres de una posible futura esposa del nuevo líder noble, debían vivir como tales y no siendo los campesinos agricultores que éramos.

Así que mi padre empezó a concurrir a esos malos lugares que había en el pueblo para ganar más dinero apostando y mi madre dejó de atender la casa y los animales de granja que teníamos, para pasar lo más posible en el pueblo tomando té con unas ancianas adineradas, vistiendo los ropajes finos que le enviaba mi hermana.

― ¿Eh? Estas imaginando cosas, yo estoy muy bien ―aún recuerdo que le dije, mientras fingía una convincente sonrisa―. Es cierto que mi familia y yo hemos estado con más trabajo desde que mi hermana se fue, pero nada preocupante, es cierto que estoy un poco más delgada, pero en parte eso está mejor, tu ni siquiera me hubieras hablado si fuese obesa como la esposa del vendedor de carnes ¿verdad? ―dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

― Eso no es cierto, no deduzcas a la ligera mi sentir a tu pensar, igual me hubieras gustado si pesases igual o más que la esposa del señor de las carnes ―protestó, manteniendo su aspecto serio―. Cuando te pregunto si te casarás conmigo en un futuro cercano, lo digo en serio. Sé que mi aspecto no es tan varonil como el de la mayoría, pero mis sentimientos son completamente serios y maduros. Y en unos meses cumpliré la edad socialmente esperada para ser un adulto. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, por favor, acéptame.

Recuerdo que no pude responderle en su momento.

Solté en llanto, pero no porque me sintiera presionada. Al contrario, sus palabras sanaban una parte de mí que no sabía que tenía herida.

― Yo… necesito pensarlo ¿podrás esperar mi respuesta?

Él se detuvo al igual que yo, para asentir, con una ligera expresión de tristeza.

― Hum, está bien. Pero no tardes por favor, sería capaz de esperarte por siempre ―respondió para luego tomar mis manos entre las suyas, y despedirse, ya que habíamos llegado a las afueras del pueblo y él debía volver a casa, así como yo.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento sentí que lo que más quería era dejar todo e irme con él, y no volver a casa, pero mi sentido de la familia primero era fuerte. Yo no podía dejar a mis padres sin más, así como lo había hecho mi hermana menor.

Pero tal vez, era momento de que también pensase en mi misma.

Y yo quería una vida feliz a lado de Sung Sung.

Con ese pensamiento llegué a la pequeña choza a la que llamaba hogar y vivía con mis padres, dispuesta a hablar del tema de mi compromiso con ellos.

Pero apenas crucé por la puerta, me llevé una sorpresa inesperada.

Mi hermana menor había vuelto y lloraba con amargura y rabia, mientras mis padres la abrazaban.

Estaba vestida como toda una esposa de nobles, pero su llanto había hecho correr el maquillaje de su rostro volviéndola desagradable a la vista.

De forma poco entendible me senté a escucharla al igual que mis padres.

Al parecer su lugar en el harem del príncipe se había asegurado, pero la esposa oficial del futuro líder la vio como amenaza a su dinastía al tratar de estar muy cercana a su prometido, y se las arregló para expulsarla del palacio, con la excusa de que era una plebeya ladrona, ya que los regalos que llegaban a su casa nunca habían sido enviados por ella, sino por la futura esposa real para usarlo como pruebas en su contra.

No pude hablar de mi en ese momento, ya que no lo veía oportuno, así que me centré en cuidar de nuestra casa y sembrar junto con mi padre que parecía haber vuelto a recobrar la cordura al volver a mi lado.

A pesar de que mi hermana se pasaba los días dentro de casa sin hacer nada, quejándose del clima caluroso y nuestra simple comida que supuestamente sabia a basura comparada con la del palacio, no podía evitar sentir pena por ella.

Mi madre tampoco volvió a ser la misma.

Usando las pocas riquezas que habían quedado de la trampa de la futura esposa noble, fingía que no pasaba nada y seguía concurriendo a las ancianas nobles en busca de alguna información que pudiese ser de ayuda para devolver a mi hermana su vida de ensueño.

Aun recordaba esa fatídica tarde como si hubiese sido reciente.

Mis padres habían discutido la noche anterior, al grado de espantarme.

No nos dejaron oír sobre lo que discutían, ya que nos habían mandado a por agua del pozo que compartíamos con las demás granjas vecinas, pero sus voces sonaban muy contrariadas y hasta medio salvajes.

― ¿Sabes por qué discuten nuestros padres? ―me preguntó mi menor con una expresión perdida en su rostro.

― No, pero supongo que es por lo que está afrontando nuestra familia ―respondí mientras le quitaba el balde con agua que traía consigo al notar que sufría al llevarlo consigo.

― No, sufren por tu culpa, hermana…

― ¿Qué? ―me congelé al escucharla, ya que no podía entender cómo es que yo era la culpable de su discusión.

― Si, ellos pelean por que papá no quiere dejar este mugroso lugar, porque dice que tú eres feliz aquí, mientras que mamá encontró una forma de que yo vuelva a palacio, pero eso incluye dejar todo atrás… ―se explicó mi menor al ver que no hablaba―, dime hermana ¿me quieres lo suficiente como para renunciar a tu vida… en este lugar?

― Si ustedes son felices viviendo en otro lado, supongo que no tendría objeción en hacerlo ―respondí con ingenuidad.

― ¿En serio? Eso significaría mucho para mí ―terminó diciendo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Yo asentí.

Si bien amaba mi vida simple, si mi familia quería mudarse a otro lado, no me importaría cambiar, aunque…

Me detuve al recordar a Sung Sung.

¿Y si ese lugar nuevo era lejos? No podría verlo nunca más.

― Ese lugar ¿Dónde es? ¿Es lejos de aquí? Pregunté ansiosa.

― Por supuesto que no, tonta. Es en el pueblo ¿acaso conoces otro lugar donde podríamos vivir de forma civilizada? Ya que aceptaste, volvamos a esa choza mugrosa rápido, para evitar que mis padres se sigan peleando en vano.

Asentí, para luego apresurar el paso, aunque obviamente ella se adelantó por mucho, al no tener que llevar baldes encima.

Pensaba que por fin mi vida volvería a ser tranquila como antes.

Ya quería estar en el pueblo para poder contarle la buena noticia a Sung Sung.

Estaba entrando a casa, cuando mis padres se pararon en frente mío, con una expresión en sus rostros que nunca antes había visto y no podía describir.

― Es cierto que… ¿eres capaz de sacrificarte para que nosotros tres seamos felices? ―preguntó mi padre, mientras me quitaba los baldes de las manos, y los acomodaba a un lado.

― Si… si ustedes son felices en el pueblo, no tengo objeción en renunciar a nuestro modo de vida aquí, y mudarme con ustedes, pero… tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que nos mantendremos? ―pregunté con curiosidad, mientras veía como mi hermana emocionada acomodaba sus vestidos con los que había llegado, en sus cajas finas.

Mis padres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose como si algo aún les incomodara, para luego dedicarle una mirada extraña a mi menor.

― En teoría, ella aceptó, dejen de dudar y apresurémonos.

Entonces, antes de que partiéramos mi hermana menor tuvo la bondad de regalarme uno de sus vestidos, objetando que no podían verme a lado de ella vistiendo harapos.

Estaba tan nerviosa por el repentino viaje en nuestra carreta vieja a caballo al pueblo, que no pude intuir lo que sucedería y sus rostros reflejaban.

Mi hermana me ofreció un poco de la bebida que traía siempre con ella en un frasco muy bonito.

Sabio raro, pero me lo tomé todo porque tenía mucha sed y faltaban horas para que llegásemos al pueblo.

Un sueño insoportable empezó a consumirme, y terminé rindiéndome a él mientras pensaba en como reaccionaria Sung Sung al verme vestida como una princesa de la época.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté sintiendo un gran malestar.

Me costaba respirar, sentía frío y mi cuerpo que apenas estaba cubierto por el blusón blanco interior que solíamos usar para dormir, no reaccionaba.

Por el reflejo de los espejos que había en aquel extraño lugar que olía a sahumerios descubrí que estaba recostada y atada en un tipo de mesa color negro y varias personas, entre ellas mi familia, me rodeaban, mientras portaban unas dagas en sus manos.

Una anciana no dejaba de recitar unas palabras raras, mientras parecía entrar en trance y blanquear sus ojos como si perdiese la razón.

Fue entonces que trate de hablar, al notar que mi menor se había percatado de que estaba despierta.

― ¿Qué… que… está pasando… por-por qué me están… haciendo esto?

― Tu prometiste que te sacrificarías para que nosotros seamos felices ¿verdad? ―me respondió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa demente en su rostro―, sé una buena hermana mayor y renuncia a tu vida, para que yo sea completamente feliz… no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de padre y madre en tu eterna ausencia…

― No…

Fue lo único que logré articular, mientras me volvía presa del pánico, y buscaba los ojos de mis padres, con esperanza de que ellos no pensasen igual.

Pero cuando di con sus miradas, mis ganas de salvarme se desvanecieron.

Tenían una mirada igual de perversa que mi menor, aunque no fueron capaces de mirarme a los ojos.

Mis lágrimas brotaron sin cesar.

Era como si la personificación de la palabra traición hubiese agarrado una espada y me traspasase con ella.

Fue entonces que los cortes emocionales se hicieron reales, al sentir como era herida de muerte con dagas, en partes vitales de mi cuerpo, por mi propia familia.

No grité a pesar del dolor insoportable.

Ya no podía emitir palabra audible alguna y sentía como en cada segundo que me parecía eterno, mi vida se extinguía.

No sé si fue solo un fuerte deseo mío, pero antes soltar mi último latido de vida, sentí que podía escuchar la voz de Sung Sung llamándome.

_Sung Sung… perdóname, creo que jamás podré responderte._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Flotaba en un mar oscuro.

Ya no podía sentir nada.

Ni odio, ni amor, ni cualquier otro sentimiento humano.

¿Acaso así se sentía morir?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en aquel mundo abstracto, pero me pareció eterno.

Fue entonces que una voz sin cuerpo empezó a hablarme.

Me explicó que el lugar donde flotaba era una especie de limbo.

Que no estaba ni viva, ni muerta.

Una situación poco común para los seres que poseían almas, pero que se había creado al haber un vacío en la forma en como terminaban su vida terrenal algunos poseedores de almas.

― Fuiste una buena humana, pero tu muerte no fue natural ni accidental, así que no puedes descansar eternamente, y no puedo quedarme con ella, ya que no puedo comer almas libres de pecados…

― ¿Entonces estaré aquí eternamente?

― Si, aunque también puedes decidir no quedarte.

― ¿Acaso eres ese Dios del que hablan los llamados cristianos? El que creo al hombre y todo ser viviente de la tierra.

― No, todo lo contrario. Soy el que provocó que el hombre y todo ser viviente de la tierra perezca. Soy la causa por la que humanos como tu familia sean capaces de traicionar a su propia sangre por deseos egoístas.

― Si tú eres ese ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a salir de aquí?

― Simple, me divierte ver como los humanos se destruyen entre ellos. Si te doy el poder de volver al mundo de los vivos, aparte de divertirme, podré alimentarme.

― ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

― Vaya, veo que está decidida en vengarse, eso me gusta, lo hará más entretenido. Entrégame 100 millones de almas humanas, y te devolveré a la vida.

― Esa es una cantidad ridículamente grande. Me tomaría una eternidad.

― Si te quedas aquí, esa eternidad seria infinita.

― ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda reducir esa cifra? ¿Si te traigo a gente que se merece morir pueden valer por más de un alma?

― No. No es divertido cuando se lo merecen, es como si estuviese arreglando todo el desastre que he provocado. Pero tampoco puedo devorarme el alma de humanos nobles, así que… hum… ya sé, como tu moriste sin recibir el amor puro de otros, si logras que un humano te amé en vez de tenerte miedo, y tu logres decirle que lo amas, te liberaré de tu maldición.

― Eso suena imposible, ni siquiera puedo hablar.

― ¡Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido!

Luego de varios detalles más, abandoné ese lugar desolado, para volver al mundo que me había maldecido.

Debo decir que fue irónico y gratificante, que mi primera alma cobrada fue la de mi ruin hermana menor, que, al sacrificar mi alma con la médium espiritista, esta logro adquirir el poder de los seres malignos para conjurar un hechizo poderoso que nublaba la visión del futuro líder de los nobles, quien apenas heredó su puesto, y al no tener a nadie por encima de él, volvió a traer a su lado a mi hermana que lo tenía "hechizado" con su amor, volviéndola su primera esposa oficial.

Pero la noble que perdió su derecho, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y usando su estatus y poder que aún le quedaba, buscó un hechicero con un poder mayor a la médium que había usado mi hermana, para combatir la magia negra, con magia mucho más oscura.

Fue este brujo, que ya empezaba a perder su propia humanidad, posiblemente por los múltiples contratos que tuvo con otros espíritus, me invocó por primera vez, desde el fondo de un pozo en desuso, donde de forma desconocida mis restos habían quedado sumergidos.

Esa noche, a pesar de que solo se me había encomendado encargarme de un alma, me llevé conmigo cuatro almas dignas de mi maldición… mi egoísta hermana menor, mis inhumanos padres que sacrificaron a la hija que más los amo por lujos y al joven noble, que por capricho suyo destruyó toda mi vida en un parpadeo, convirtiéndole en otro responsable.

El hechicero trató de darme ordenes que atacase a la joven noble, ya que esta se negó a tomarlo como su esposo y rey de la nueva dinastía que quedaba a su mando. Y no me hubiese importado hacerlo, pero esta me imploró tener piedad no de ella, sino de la criatura que crecía en su vientre y que al igual que mí, no era culpable de la ambición de sus sanguíneos.

Entonces perdoné su vida, a cambio de que difundiera mi historia.

La historia maldita de la chica que nunca fue amada. Que se pasase de voz en voz, y quien no siguiese la cadena, perdería su alma al ser abducido por tal chica en un numero especifico de días. Y que preferentemente contase la historia sin advertencia, a una persona de mal accionar para hacerla desaparecer.

Así me aseguraba de tener siempre almas que cosechar.

Los años, décadas y siglos pasaron.

Y con eso la forma de expandir mi maldición también.

Pase de un cuento a voces, a algo que llamaron cartas y por último en algo llamado video, que los mismos humanos hicieron al lograr capturarme con algo que no comprendía, llamado tecnología.

De aparecer en superficies reflejantes como tinajas con agua y arroyos, aparecí en superficies vidriosas que llamaban pantallas.

Mi único poder era el miedo que provocaba en los humanos.

Era la única herramienta que necesitaba y la que ese ser extraño me podía ofrecer para cumplir mi parte del trato.

Todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que lo conocí a él.

Aquel humano que no sintió miedo al verme y hasta trató de secuestrarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Estás seguro? Pareces una buena persona, preferiría que un miserable que se lo merece lo viera, pero si no consigo que alguien vea el video hasta antes de las siete, tengo miedo de que esa cosa me lleve consigo… ―expresó con voz temblorosa el hombre mientras pasaba a su casa y ponía el video en su televisor.

― No te preocupes, he estado durante años rastreando este video, solo déjame verlo y libérate de esta supuesta maldición urbana ―le contesto el joven, para luego apretar el botón de reproducir.

Luego de unos minutos, después de verlo completo y ver como el hombre le agradecía y se despedía para desaparecer con expresión aliviada, se sentó en su escritorio, para empezar a sacar sus deducciones.

El video no tenía mucho sentido y estaba grabado en una pésima calidad.

Primero se mostraba un campo de arroz, luego saltaba a un dibujo viejo, de lo que parecía una cabaña vieja, luego otro dibujo de unas mujeres vestidas con un anbok's muy primitivos, posiblemente de la época de la Dinastía Goryeo. Una de ellas parecía pertenecer a la realeza de ese tiempo, pero era difícil de diferenciar un rostro, por el dibujo poco exacto.

El dibujo de las mujeres era extenso y contenía varias escenas. Se saltaba de la noble y sus posibles sirvientas, a otra donde dos de las sirvientas agarraban a una tercera, que hasta ese momento era la menos notoria, y la herían hasta el grado de…

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a la siguiente secuencia, que era prácticamente una mancha.

La escena de las mujeres sirvientas terminaba, para luego volver a la noble, en un dibujo más colorido pero perturbador, ya que esta se arrodillaba a modo de reverencia, frente a una especie de figura, pero carecía de forma…

Se acomodó los lentes que usaba, consecuencia de una vista cansada por jugar demasiado LOLOL en su época de universitario, para tratar de ver mejor, más se rindió luego de escribir un par de líneas extra en su informe personal.

Suspiró profundo, mientras se estiraba en su sillón de escritorio, para luego quitarse sus lentes ovalados de marco delgado y oscuro.

Un poco más de investigación y planificación, para luego esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salí del pozo con la misma rutina de siempre.

Empecé a llevarme las almas condenadas una tras otra.

Ese día usualmente tuve más trabajo de lo común, y uno de los primeros maldecidos salió con la ocurrencia de dispararme con un objeto que lanzaba metal en forma de canicas, aunque de forma muy imprecisa ya que apenas sostenía aquel objeto con ambas manos, mientras temblaba.

Aun así, logró darme con ellas en un brazo, pero no me produjo ningún tipo de molestia y terminé llevándomelo al pozo.

Solo me faltaba uno más para volver a dormirme sumergida.

El portal se abrió.

Me pareció agradable que esta vez no era tan chico.

Solía suceder cuando los humanos tenían esos vidrios de tamaño grande en sus hogares.

Apenas mi cabeza cruzó el portal pude sentir el cambio de ambiente.

Era un departamento bien iluminado y se podía escuchar un ruido suave y continuo, pero que me parecía agradable ya que era igual de tranquilo como el trinar de las aves.

Podía sentir que mi próxima víctima estaba cerca de donde se originaba ese ruido.

Caminé de forma menos apresurada, ya que era el último del día.

Me detuve en frente de él, que se encontraba sentado frente una especie de mesa, que al tocarla hacia que se produjese ese ruido agradable.

Pero este pareció no verme y continuó tocando aquella extraña mesa de ruido.

Me contuve de tocarlo para provocarle miedo pensando en la probabilidad de que era ciego, ya que también llevaba unos vidrios transparentes en los ojos, y tenía entendido que los humanos modernos usaban por desgaste en sus ojos.

¿Pero si era ciego como era posible que hubiese visto el video? Tal vez lo habían maldecido de la forma antigua, contándoles sobre mí...

Pasó casi dos minutos de que me había puesto frente suyo y este seguía fijo en la mesa ruidosa.

Fue entonces que me impacienté y decidí asustarlo, hablándole.

Mi "He venido por tu alma" lo escucharía como un quejido inaudible y perturbante, y con eso sería suficiente para conmocionarlo y llevármelo.

― Hum, ya te he notado, pero no puedo dejar de tocar mi tema de práctica hasta el final, espérame un par de minutos, ya estoy por acabar ¿vale?

Solo pude soltar un ¿qué? De la impresión.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies habían retrocedido.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este humano?

¿Es que acaso podía existir alguien que no les tuviese miedo a seres segadores de vidas como yo?

Me enojé ante la idea.

Deduje que era alguien que padecía algún tipo de demencia, y me decidí en actuar.

Si mi sola presencia y el que le hubiese hablado no lo espantaba, entonces recurriría a mi mejor estrategia, la que nunca fallaba.

Me le acerqué de forma rápida y grité a propósito mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de los brazos, aun estando sentado.

Pero eso no lo inmutó y siguió tocando la mesa ruidosa, mientras me miraba con extrañeza.

― Oye, no grites en mis oídos, es descortés, te expliqué que ya estoy por acabar ―soltó con cierto aire incomodo, para volver a fijar su mirada en lo que hacía―, y no sé si lo sepas, pero actualmente tocar a alguien sin su consentimiento es considerado acoso… a mí no me molesta, pero sentí que debía explicártelo, fantasma degenerada…

¿Qué rayos significaba acoso? ¿Por qué me estaba tildando de degenerada este humano? Yo podía ser todo menos eso.

Lo solté.

Mi impaciencia se incrementó.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza con una especie de palo de acero redondeado que tenía en su sala, cuando este terminó con el ruido de su mesa melodiosa, giró para verme y logro esquivar mi golpe.

― ¡Espera! Espera… ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? ―se quejó un tanto asombrado mientras sujetaba el palo de acero, para luego estirar de él logrando quitármelo―. Solo tenías que esperar un poco para que te atienda, no era necesario que usaras mi bate ¿Todos los fantasmas son así de impacientes?

Traté de quitárselo de nuevo, pero caí en la realidad que este era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo.

Parado, apenas y llegaba a sus hombros.

― Bien, ahora tienes toda mi atención, chica de la maldición ―habló el humano, mientras dejaba el palo al que llamó bate, para dejarlo en el mismo lugar de donde yo lo había tomado―. ¿Te parece si seguimos hablando sentados en la sala? ―Me sujeto de una mano y me arrastró consigo para que lo siguiese―. Tengo mucho que preguntarte y documentar… Oh, disculpa mis modales, hace años que no tengo visitas, y menos de una chica jajaja que broma mas triste… ¿los fantasmas pueden tomar o comer algo?

Quedé tan perpleja a su reacción, que apenas reaccioné cuando ya había sido arrastrada por él a ese lugar de su hogar al que llamaba sala y de donde había salido del vidrio grande.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando puso un vaso de vidrio en mis manos.

― Bueno, como no sé tus gustos y parece que no puedes hablar de forma audible, te traje jugo de naranja, no conozco a nadie que no le guste ―dijo mientras se sentaba con un tipo de papel extraño y algo parecido al carbón con el que solían escribir los nobles en mi época.

¿Acaso este humano era algún tipo de noble divino y por eso no podía maldecirlo?

No era la primera vez que un humano se salvaba de llevármelo, usando algún tipo conjuro religioso o su enorme fé al dios al que servía, que lo protegía con una especie de campo protector que me era imposible cruzar… Pero, este humano no parecía uno de ellos… era tan raro y confuso.

― Por favor, siéntate, que no te apene, no me importa si ensucias mis muebles ―sugirió el humano con una sonrisa amable que me pareció desagradable.

¿Con que derecho me hablaba así?

Quería gritarle, pero sin querer miré mis manos y sucesivamente todo mi cuerpo.

Era cierto.

Lo había olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Yo no estaba ni viva ni muerta, y me contenía dentro de un pozo con agua fétida.

Así que mi aspecto no era precisamente decente.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba sucio y con raspones, y mi único ropaje de una sola pieza, alguna vez fue blanco y bonito, pero ahora era un trapo destrozado color suciedad, y el suelo por donde caminé en ese lugar había quedado marcado con el lodo de mis pies.

Luego de no sé cuántos milenios, sentí un poco de vergüenza por mí misma.

Me senté de forma mecánica y llevé aun perdida en mis pensamientos contrariados, el vaso de vidrio a mis labios para probar aquel líquido que olía extrañamente dulce.

Solo pude tomar un sorbo, para luego botar el vaso por los aires.

Era dulce, pero también ácido y lastimaba mi paladar, que no había probado nada en siglos.

― Oh, ahora si conozco a alguien que no le gusta el jugo de naranja ―expresó el humano asombrado, para luego levantarse y recoger el vaso―. ¿Quieres que te prepare té? ¿O tal vez solo leche? Hum… puede que no te guste tampoco el té ya que se supone que las personas de tu época no sabían de su existencia ¿no?

El humano parecía tener algún conocimiento de mí, a medida que hablaba, lo que me hizo decidir que esto se pondría negativo para mi, si lo seguía extendiendo.

Así que llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser más agresiva si quería terminar rápido con mi labor.

Tal vez no era de los que se asustaban de espaldas, así que aproveché cuando volvió a acercarse a mí para darme de nuevo un vaso con otro liquido extraño, y salte encima de él, provocando que los dos cayésemos en el suelo.

Gruñí de verdad, sujetándolo de los brazos con todas las fuerzas que poseía, al carecer del poder que me otorgaba el miedo.

Al estar encima suyo, mi cabello quedó colgando, dejándome verlo bien a los ojos, por primera vez.

Lo miraba con seriedad, pero sus ojos, ahora libres de los vidrios transparente que seguramente salieron volando por el impacto, me miraban hipnotizados.

Eran de color violeta, inusualmente grandes para ser un chico, pero que de cierta forma contrastaba con el resto de su rostro, de facciones…

― Esto… hum… ―murmuró mientras dejaba de mirarme y desviaba su mirada a un lado, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse de un tono rosado―. ¿Qué pretende hacerme? ―terminó diciendo mientras escondía su rostro tapándolo con ambas manos.

Por alguna extraña razón, al verlo reaccionar así, hizo que me levantase de golpe.

Si esto no había logrado asustarlo, nada más lo haría, así que decidí rendirme.

Caminé tranquila hasta el vidrio que usaba como portal, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en él, siento como algo me hala hacia atrás.

Era el humano, con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

― Espera ¿ya te vas? ¿No se supone que yo estaba maldito y tenías que perseguirme hasta poder llevarme contigo al infierno o algo así? ―Inquirió sujetándome de ambos pies, al estar caminando a gatas en el suelo.

― Mhe…

Fue lo único que solté, para luego estirar mis pies y librarme de su agarre.

Si no podía asustarlo, no tenía caso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo ahí. Mi superior ni notaria esa alma menos.

Ya estaba la mitad de mi cuerpo cruzando el portal, cuando con fuerza fui arrastrada de nuevo por el raro humano.

Quien una vez me tuvo completa en su mundo, me alzó en sus brazos y me alejó del vidrio portal.

Forcejeé para librarme, pero de nuevo estaba en desventaja, mi fuerza sin el miedo, era el de una chica común, y eso parece que él ya lo había descubierto.

― Lo siento, pero aún no puedo dejarte ir. Si lo hago, es muy probable que no volvamos a vernos, ya que tratarás de evitarme… y yo necesito estudiar y documentar tu existencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría a toda prisa, entre medio de la maleza, con el corazón exaltado y un mal presentimiento en su mente.

― _Querido, unos clientes mencionaron que vieron a MC y su familia tomando el camino de la bruja… Por favor, no vayas a hacer algo precipitado… _

― _Mujer tonta ¡¿Por qué se lo contaste?! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!_

Esos últimos diálogos de sus padres resonaban en su cabeza, mientras corría con desespero.

Todos en el pueblo sabían de lo malo que significaba ver a un grupo de personas tomar el camino de la hechicera que vivía a un lado del pueblo.

Ya que siempre, uno de ellos no regresaba, al convertirse en sacrificio para los conjuros que pedia tal bruja.

Al llegar al lugar, se detuvo en seco, confirmando su peor temor.

Su amada yacía sin vida, en un enorme pentagrama de hechizo, con una expresión de tristeza y frustración en su ahora pálido rostro.

― Llegaste bastante tarde ―soltó la hechicera al verlo, sentada en un pequeño asiento, a un lado de aquel macabro lugar, como si se recobrase de un extremos cansancio―. Es una lástima… ya que de todas las victimas que me trajeron como sacrificio, esta era de las pocas que no merecía un final así… traicionada por su propia familia, es una tristeza…

― No… ―soltó Sung Sung con la voz quebrada, para luego caer de rodillas ante la escena, con los ojos abiertos, reflejando una mezcla de horror, odio y una inmensa pena, al mismo tiempo que caían sus lágrimas con la afluencia de una cascada.

La anciana se levantó lentamente, para luego caminar hacia aquel extraño muchacho que había invadido su maldita morada sin la más mínima duda.

La idea de darle la oportunidad de que se llevase el cuerpo de la chica, ya que ahora le era inservible y terminaría desechándolo como con los demás sacrificios, a modo de consuelo, le pareció bondadosa y buena candidata para tal vez un nuevo trato, ya que ella no elegía un bando, y ofrecía sus servicios a quien lo necesitase, sin importar el motivo.

Fue entonces que de forma inesperada sintió el ahogo en su cuello.

El jovencito que segundos atrás se encontraba destrozado y perplejo frente suyo, se había convertido en un ser furioso con unos ojos temibles que nunca había apreciado, ni siquiera en los demonios más escalofriantes que alguna vez conjuró.

― Revívela… ¡revívela! ¡Tú fuiste parte de esto! ―empezó a hablarle mientras la alzaba del suelo, agarrándola del cuello con ambas manos, demostrando una fuerza casi inhumana, producto de su propia perdida de la cordura―. Revívela… o no tendré piedad de ti, y acabaré con tu maldita existencia, aquí y ahora…

― Es… imposible… ―escupió apenas, tratando de forcejear con sus frágiles brazos de anciana―. Nadie puede revivir a los muertos… pero… ―trató de hablar convincente ya que su vida dependía de ello―, pero… puedes reencontrarte con ella en una de vuestras reencarnaciones futuras, si haces… lo necesario para… que… su alma no quede por la eternidad en el limbo…

― ¿Limbo? Explícate… ―el joven la bajo al suelo, con interés, pero sin soltarla

― Los sacrificados no descansan en paz, su alma queda maldita, reviven una y otra vez su muerte por toda la eternidad, y no reencarnan… ―suspiró hondo, para seguir hablando―, pero si prometes no matarme, te diré la forma en que puedes liberarla… aunque… no puedo asegurarte que la vuelvas a ver… las reencarnaciones son fruto del azar. Pueden nacer por siglos de diferencia y nunca volver a verla ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por ella? Aun eres muy joven, no faltará otra mujer que vuelva a amarte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No sabía que expectativas tener frente a aquella chica paranormal._

_Su comportamiento era erróneo por momentos, pasando de la tranquilidad a ataques inesperados de violencia, como cuando saltó encima mío, apresándome en el suelo, para luego retroceder._

_Al tratar de huir por la pantalla de mi televisor, me vi obligado a desconectar todo artefacto con pantalla eléctrica. Documentando a la antigua, escribiendo todo su comportamiento y demás detalles a papel y lápiz, los cuales parecen llamar su atención. Lo cual confirma mis sospechas que desconoce la cultura moderna y procede de una civilización mucho más antigua de la que supuestamente data según los artículos que encontré de ella en línea._

_No puede emitir palabra audible alguna, lo cual dificultará nuestro avance._

_Me vi obligado a amarrarla, con una cuerda improvisada hecha con un par de mis corbatas atadas, al morderme tratando de escapar._

_Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que salte desde el balcón de mi departamento. No soy consciente de cuan frágil o fuerte puede ser, aunque puedo casi afirmar que el no temerla le afecta, y sería la respuesta para liberarse de su maldición. _

_Ahora estoy en la duda si debería hacer algo por mejorar su aspecto, no parece estar completamente cómoda con su ropa actual, la cual debo registrar que está en muy malas condiciones y consta de una sola pieza toda rasgada._

Dejó de escribir, para luego posar su libreta en el escritorio y volver a centrarse en su extraña visita, que seguía forcejeando con sus ataduras en pies y manos, recostada en el sofá donde la había dejado.

Emitía un gemido ahogado, como si tratase de hablarle, más le era imposible entenderla.

¿Cómo procedería de ahora en adelante?

Quería documentar este extraño suceso, como parte de su estudio científico, comprobando la existencia de mundos paralelos y seres metafísicos, pero tal vez estaba siendo muy ambicioso y necesitaría de la ayuda de algún otro experto en la materia.

Alguien como su superior y colega, el investigador metafísico de pelo negro, que tenía fama de ser muy escéptico cuando se trataba de aceptar la existencia de seres no humanos.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Aquí una nueva historia de la OTP para la team. **

**¿Qué cómo se me vino la idea de reversionar un clásico del terror? Pues andaba toda tranquila viendo youtube, buscando música nueva que me inspire a seguir escribiendo, cuando me topo con un video musical de un lindo japonés tratando de ligarse a la chica del aro Jajaja y me dije "Ei, tienes que hacer un fic de esto" y pues, ya me leen aquí.**

**Se supone que iba a ser un oneshot, pero quería darle una trama bien explicada, decidiendo que la publicaré en dos o tres partes, para que les sea más cómoda leerla. Espero no la lean de noche, por que como que da un poquito de miedo, si son algo sensibles. Queria publicarla en noviembre siendo el mes del terror, pero no llegué. Igual mentalicen que yo le doy finales fluff a todo xD**

**Muy pronto, la continuación.**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

MI GRAN SECRETO

CAPITULO ÚNICO.

Había sido un día agotador.

Pero por suerte, era el último de ese mes, ya que oficialmente había salido de vacaciones.

Se tomó casi todo su primer día libre para limpiar su pequeño departamento y recién el segundo día pudo descansar en paz.

Recostado en su cama, revisaba su celular, mientras la noche se asomaba por la ventana.

Se sentía cansado, a pesar de que no había hecho nada en todo ese día.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, seguía revisando su teléfono esperando verla conectada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se conectaba ya?

Él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no lograba calmarlo.

Se cambió de lado, para recostarse de pecho, abrazando a su almohada.

Con pereza se levantó al notar que alguien tocó el timbre.

Probablemente era la pizza que encargó, aunque sería un record de entrega rápida…

― ¡¿MC?! ―soltó sorprendido, mientras la dejaba pasar, sin tratar de ocultar su emoción―. Pensé que no vendrías hasta el fin de semana…

― Hum, eso era en lo que habíamos acordado, pero cambie de idea ―dijo descalzándose y sacándose su abrigo―, espero no te moleste… por cierto, hace un frio horrible afuera, a comparación de aquí, que está calen-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el rubio que se acercó de forma impulsiva hacia ella, para abrazarla y sellar sus labios con los suyos, por un momento breve.

― No, no me molesta… de hecho, era algo que mi corazón estaba deseando intensamente ―le respondió separándose lento, para luego ir a la cocina―. Estas fría, déjame prepararte un té, ordené pizza, no tardará en llegar.

― Justo estaba deseando algo caliente, gracias ―soltó MC, tumbando su bolso en el suelo, para acomodarse en la alfombra junto con algunos cojines y encender el televisor―. Hace diez minutos que empezó Sam soom ¿no lo estabas viendo?

― Oh, es cierto… la serie que estamos viendo juntos ―Yoosung se acomodó a su lado, mientras le entrega la taza de té―, perdón, estaba tan impaciente en hablar contigo, aunque sea solo por el chat, velando la conexión, que perdí la noción del tiempo…

― Eso me recuerda, que mi celular se quedó sin un porciento de batería, lo siento, por eso no pude enviarte, aunque sea un mensaje avisando que vendría ¿me prestas tu cargador?

― Si, por supuesto. Déjame que lo pongo a cargar ya ― se levantó de nuevo, para tomar su bolso del suelo, sacar su celular y colgar su bolso en el perchero que había a lado de la puerta―. Apenas cargue un poco llama a tu mamá, no la preocupes de que hoy llegarás más tarde…

― No te preocupes, ya le avisé en la mañana, que no llegaría a dormir hoy.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Te quedarás a dormir? ―sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y casi soltó el celular al suelo del asombro, para luego tratar de recomponerse y dejar cargándolo―. Yo, no pensé que te quedarías a dormir…

― ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que me quede?

― No, no… me gusta la idea de que te quedes, solo me tomó desprevenido… ―se sentó de nuevo a su lado, esta vez acompañado de una frazada para taparla, mientras por dentro se maldecía de no haber escogido una ropa de casa mejor que su remera negra y buzo lila holgados―. Mi cama es algo angosta, a comparación de la que tienes en tu casa, pero te puedo armar el futón que tengo guardado, para que duermas más cómoda…

― Ya veo. Cualquiera de los dos lugares estará bien, si me acompañas.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el dorama que estaba en pleno capitulo, hasta la pausa comercial, donde MC pudo notar algo curioso, luego de que Yoosung se levantase de nuevo, para llevar su taza a la cocina y volver.

― Lo que no me gusta, es que los comerciales cada vez más se sienten como una eternidad…

MC no parecía mostrarle atención, ya que su mirada se fijó de forma graciosa hacia una parte de él, al grado de no poder soportarlo más.

― Ca… cari… ño… ¿Qué-que estás haciendo? ―pregunto todo avergonzado Yoosung, al ver como MC se sentaba en frente suyo, para tomar uno de sus pies desnudos y mirarlo de forma extraña.

― Lunar… ―murmuró.

― ¿Qué?

― Un lunar… tienes un lunar…

― Ah… mi lunar… bueno, es cierto que es la primera vez que me vez sin calcetines… ahora conoces mi gran secret-

― Es muy lindo, es como si le diese un toque extra de ternura, a tu pie, que de por sí ya era bonito…

― ¿Te parece lindo? eh… ¿gracias? Aunque la verdad, me avergüenza un poco, no es común que te salgan lunares en los pies…

― ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? ―sin notarlo, lo tocó como si fuese algo muy delicado, con su dedo índice, sin notar que exaltaba mas a su tímido novio.

― No-no recuerdo bien, desde la primaria creo.

― Comprendo… es antiguo… lo cual significa que es muy posible que tengas mas ¿verdad?

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo más? Di-digo, no… es el único que tengo…

― ¡Mentira! Jaja vamos, dime ¿cuantos más tienes? Muéstramelos, ¿sí?

― No, no quiero… me da pena…

Pero MC no pensaba desistir del tema.

Se abalanzó encima, para tratar de buscarlo por sí misma.

― Déjame ver… seguro es por tu cuello o pecho, es ahí donde salen normalmente ¿verdad? ―terminó refutando mientras trataba de mirar con insistencia por el cuello de su remera negra.

― No, ya te dije que no me salen en los lugares normales…

― ¿Si? ¿Entonces busco más abajo? ―expresó MC, cambiando su curiosidad, por un interés más atrevido, posando ambas manos en su abdomen―. ¿O tal vez más abajo?

―…

Yoosung enmudeció, mientras se tornaba completamente rojo al comprender que esto se pondría más penoso.

― Hum… yo… yo…

Fue entonces que MC se le acercó más, para susurrarle su ya no tan inocente curiosidad.

― ¿Esta en tu entre pierna?

Yoosung desvió su mirada, mientras dejaba de forcejear y se tendía en la alfombra, para asentir moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, mientras se tapa parte de su rostro sonrojado con una mano.

― ¿Puedo verlo?

El timbre empezó a sonar de forma abrupta.

El ambiente se disipó de golpe, dejando a ambos con cara de haber vuelto a la cordura.

― Debe ser la pizza…

― Si, ya hasta había olvidado que las estábamos esperando ―dijo MC bajándose de encima suyo, para que pueda pararse―, es mejor que vayas rápido o es capaz de irse.

― Si… ya voy.

FIN.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

**Una historia cortica y rapidiña que quería plasmar, inspirada en la hermosa portada que nos regaló Cheritz para el cumpleaños del husbando.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAMINO NINJA.

En silencio, lo observaba.

El profesor había vuelto a regañarlo al fallar de nuevo con su prueba de clones de sombra básico.

Todos sus demás compañeros empezaban a reírse de él mientras volvía a su asiento, más ella no reaccionaba de la misma forma.

A pesar de mostrarse inexpresiva por fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, por dentro era un mar de emociones.

Suspiró por lo bajo, mientras agachaba la mirada ligeramente, haciendo que su fleco cubriese su mirada, más de lo que ya solía hacerlo.

― Qué perdedor, no sé ni por qué lo sigue intentando ―le comentó su compañero de asiento, y también hermano de clan, más con molestia que gracia―. Ese contenedor… no sé qué están pensando los altos mandos, al dejarlo ser entre nosotros… además de un peligro, es un inútil… incluso más que tú, número 97…

Numero 97 solo asintió al comentario, ya que a pesar de ser superior en rango a número 98, este era mucho mayor en fuerza, por lo que debía respetarlo, según las normas de su clan.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser menospreciada por su familia, ya que no cumplía las expectativas de fuerza e inteligencia que debía demostrar, al haber nacido dentro de la rama principal del clan, el cual algún día estaría obligada a liderar, por lo menos hasta que tuviese un matrimonio arreglado con un miembro distinguido del clan… cediendo el liderazgo a otra familia, razón por la que su hermano mellizo menor le guardaba rencor, ya que en su lógica, si hubiese nacido primero, su familia permanecería a la cabeza, como venía pasando por cientos de generaciones.

El timbre sonó de repente, anunciando el final del día.

Todos salieron por la calle principal del colegio, para luego esparcirse en las calles continuas.

Casualmente, solía ver al contenedor deambulando rumbo a su camino de regreso al clan.

_Al principio, no le interesaba su existencia, más un día, mientras tenía la clase particular con su maestro del clan, este último le había dejado el trabajo de leer toda la información referente a sus compañeros de clase ninja, ya que algún día los enfrentaría en los exámenes de ascenso, y mientras más supiera de ellos y sus especialidades, clanes y técnicas, más oportunidades tendría de ganarles._

― _Maestro ¿Por qué no tengo información del que llaman "contenedor"? ―preguntó al notar que lo mencionaban ni una vez en toda su carpeta de información._

― _El contenedor… es cierto… ―el maestro la miró con ligera seriedad―. Mmm… es algo que yo también solía preguntarme a tu edad…_

― _¡¿El contenedor es tan viejo?! Pero parece de mi edad…_

― _Hum, si, el contenedor actual es de tu edad, bueno, casi, creo que es menor a ti po años. Pero no viven mucho… la mayoría apenas llega a la treintena y muere. Por eso es que han existido muchos contenedores a lo largo de nuestra historia. Por eso, no es necesario que tengas información de él._

― _¿Por qué perecen tan jóvenes?_

― _Porque es necesario. Te veo muy curiosa por el tema, pero te recomiendo que no investigues más al respecto, incluso los mayores tenemos prohibido hablar del contenedor, y Lord MC se molestaría más contigo sabiendo que usas tu tiempo en cuestiones que no te influyen._

― _Si, comprendo._

Ahora este caminaba por delante suyo, a unos buenos metros, lo suficiente como para poder apreciar su rostro de costado, con el cual sabia sonreír.

Sonreír.

No recordaba el momento exacto en que empezó a preguntarse cómo alguien como él, tenía el descaro de sonreír, con la vida que llevaba y se le había impuesto ¿o es que acaso era ignaro de su propio destino maldito? Era una probabilidad.

Pero con ese pensamiento, surgió el deseo de confirmarlo. Y para ello debía hablarle.

Aunque su maestro le había recomendado que no lo hiciera, ya que su padre podría enterarse…

Más el ambiente parecía ofrecérselo, ya que se encontraba por la zona mercante de la aldea, y nadie de su clan podría verla a esa hora.

El contenedor se detuvo en la entrada de una tienda.

Parecía ser un ahora o nunca.

Con decisión, caminó rápido hacia él, más cuando estaba cerca se detuvo, al ver como unos aldeanos adultos lo agredían, insultándolo, empujándolo y expresando claro que su presencia no era grata ahí, debido a que "estaba maldito" y podría contagiarlos.

Fue la primera vez que abrió los ojos de asombro ante lo que apreciaba.

El contenedor a comparación de sus agresores, se limitó a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su ropa, cuando pudo observar casi en cámara lenta, como uno de los aldeanos, aun no conforme con lo que ya había hecho, tomaba un jarrón bastante grande con ambas manos y se lo lanzaba aprovechando que este otro estaba apenas levantándose.

Se escuchó como aparatosamente el jarrón se quebró en mil pedazos.

Había actuado por impulso.

Varias personas se habían detenido a observar el escenario.

Los aldeanos agresores retrocedieron al reconocerla.

― No… puede… ser…

― ¿Acaso es una MC?

― Oye, le acabas de lanzar el jarrón a una MC… ¿acaso quieres morir?

― No, yo no quería, mi objetivo era el contenedor… ella se atravesó…

― No mientas ¿Por qué una MC haría eso por un mísero contenedor? Es claro que no te fijaste que cruzaba cuando lo lanzaste…

Número 97 escuchaba los comentarios como un rumor lejano.

Sin querer ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el contenedor, que la observaba asombrado, posiblemente procesando todo como los demás.

― Tu…

No esperó a que siguiera hablando y se volteó sin más, para seguir su camino con cierto apuro.

Esto era malo.

Muy malo.

Demasiado malo.

Si esto llegase a los oídos de alguno de los sirvientes del clan que vendrían a hacer las compras mañana, estaría perdida.

¿Por qué se había interpuesto?

Ya había caminado lo suficientemente lejos para salir de la sección comercial, así que desaceleró, en una calle casi vacía de transito humano.

― Tu… espera!

Se detuvo de golpe al notar que alguien le hablaba.

Al voltear, pudo notar que era el contenedor, que al parecer la había seguido.

― ¿Qué quieres?

Internamente se maldijo al instante al notar que le había respondido de forma poco grata.

Pero no era su culpa.

Era la única forma en que sabía hablar. La forma en que los demás miembros de su linaje le hablaban, y la forma en que le habían enseñado a dirigirse a los sirvientes de su clan, y con los cuales tenia interacción social.

Mas a este otro, pareció no importarle.

― Tu mano. Está herida, déjame curarte.

Fue entonces que recién se dio cuenta.

Su mano diestra con la que había roto el jarrón en añicos, ahora soltaba ligeras gotas de sangre, debido a unos ligeros cortes en ella.

Hasta para romper un simple jarrón era una inútil.

Si hubiese sido número 98, hubiera roto el jarrón sin la necesidad de tocarlo, pero no, ella no estaba a ese nivel.

Se adentraron en un callejón adyacente, donde se sentaron en el suelo, a petición de él, quien llevaba consigo un estuche médico.

― Por suerte, no tienes ninguna herida profunda ―expresó este, mientras examinaba su mano con antiséptico―. ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta que sangrabas? Jaja debes ser muy fuerte…

No le respondió.

Su voz era cálida y amigable, pero extrañamente genuina, no como la de los sirvientes de su clan.

― Bien… déjame ponerte unas vendas… ―siguió hablando solo, mientras sujetaba su muñeca con ambas manos―. Mmm… no eres de hablar mucho, ¿verdad?

― Si, y tú hablas demasiado.

― Oh, hablaste… creo que es la primera vez que escucho tu voz. Es algo grave… pero creo que combina bien con tu apariencia…

― Eh?

― Si, aunque suenas algo molesta… me imagino que debes tener muchas razones para ello… ―sin querer la miró fijamente a los ojos que tanto cubría con su cabello, para descubrir que esta lo miraba con ligero asombro―. Bien, una vuelta más… un pequeño broche por aquí… y estarías bien en unos días ―terminó diciendo para luego levantarse, al igual que ella.

Número 97 miró su mano vendada por uno instantes.

Para ser alguien menor a ella, y no ser un ninja médico y menos un prodigio, tenía buenos conocimientos de primeros auxilios, aunque posiblemente por que debió apañárselas solo, según las cicatrices que mostraba en sus propias manos.

― ¿Cómo lo haces? ―le preguntó de forma directa, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué? ― le respondió con otra pregunta el contenedor, mientras se rascaba ligeramente su cabello castaño con una mano a modo de desorientación.

― Siempre estás sonriendo. A pesar de que, en clase, o incluso… frente a las personas de esta aldea… que seguro no es la primera vez que te maltratan ― su mirada fría que mostraba se convirtió por unos instantes, en una triste―. Como número 98 dice, deberías rendirte… pero no lo haces… ¿De dónde sacas la fuerza para sonreír? ¿No te sientes miserable con tu destino?

El contenedor la miró en silencio por unos segundos.

Tal vez no esperaba que alguien que apenas conocía de lejos, le preguntase algo tan complejo.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió por un instante, como si comprendiese de lo que hablaba.

― Bueno… no siempre estoy sonriendo… ―dijo sin saber exactamente que decir―, pero creo que ponerme triste tampoco me ayudaría, aunque lo estoy a veces, y lloro… pero luego lo supero y trato de mantenerme fiel a quien soy y a lo que deseo… se podría decir que… ¿es mi camino ninja? Jaja sí, eso lo resumiría bien.

― ¿Camino ninja? Ya veo…

Luego, cuando pasaron los días, tirada en el suelo de la arena de entrenamientos de su clan, perdiendo por milésima vez con su padre, quien se retiraba con la misma expresión de decepción que solía dedicarle, se levantó como pudo, sin saber por qué recordaba su charla con el contenedor.

― Si, ¿tú tienes tu propio camino ninja? Mmm… deduciendo tu expresión es posible que no… pero no te preocupes, creo fielmente que todos al final encontramos nuestro propio camino a seguir.

― ¿Crees que alguien con el camino ya marcado por otros antes de su nacimiento pueda tener esa libertad? En verdad creo que eres ingenuo, o muy tonto.

― Es posible que yo sea algo tonto, pero creo que es más tonto aquel que deja que otros le obliguen a tener un camino que no quiere.

― Si, supongo. Ya debo irme.

― Esta bien, gracias por lo de hace minutos, fuiste la primera persona que me defendió en público… ―terminó diciendo algo apenado.

― No me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, si no por mí ―se fue luego de eso, dejándolo a él y sus ojos violetas con una mirada confusa ante su respuesta.

Y en el fondo era cierto.

Ella misma no lo entendía al principio, pero se había lanzado a recibir el golpe del jarrón, porque deseo que alguien hubiese hecho lo mismo con ella, cuando su padre o superiores la golpeaban sin piedad en los entrenamientos.

Pasó más de un año cuando volvió a verlo.

Inesperadamente, aquel contenedor había logrado graduarse con su clase, y ahora transitaban el modo entrenamiento practico en equipos de tres.

Lastimosamente, no habían quedado en el mismo equipo, así que las oportunidades de verlo se volvieron más improbables que antes. Y lo poco que sabía era por boca de los demás estudiantes genins.

Era el campo de entrenamiento a afueras de la aldea.

Tenía lógica, ya que recientemente se habían dado los exámenes de ascenso a chunin y su equipo habían pasado a la fase final.

A comparación de ella, que perdió humillantemente contra su hermano menor.

Por lo menos a sus ojos, aunque se había puesto interesante en los últimos minutos, cuando…

― ¡Maldita sea, numero 97! ¿Vas a dejar que tu menor te hable así? Me desesperaaaaaaas, ahg… ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta del potencial que ocultas?! ―terminó diciendo a todo pulmón aquel castaño, mientras la miraba desde la tribuna de concursantes.

Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien le había animado.

Y la primera vez que juntó coraje.

El coraje necesario para enfrentar a su prodigioso hermano menor, y devolverle todos los golpes que le había dado y causar por primera vez desesperación y miedo en los ojos de este.

Pero su cuerpo no resistió al final, y terminó cayendo segundos antes de poder darle el toque de remate que le concedería la victoria en el duelo, haciéndola frustrarse más, por perder tan cerca de la meta.

― ¿Entrenarás hasta tarde? ―dijo abordándolo, mientras se sentaba en la cima de uno de los postes de entrenamiento aledaños en donde se encontraba el castaño.

Este último retrocedió algo asombrado al no haberla notado.

― Mmm no, ya estaba por irme…

Fue entonces que pudo notar que su voz sonaba diferente, al igual que su rostro.

Se encontraba apagado, tal vez triste.

― ¿Estas triste? ―preguntó mientras sacaba la barra de chocolate que llevaba oculta en su traje y recién había comprado en la aldea, para comer a escondidas dentro del clan, donde estaban prohibidos los dulces, al ser considerado un gusto de débiles.

― Si, aunque creo que tengo una mezcla de más emociones… ―el castaño se detuvo al recibir de golpe la mitad de la barra de chocolate que la MC le lanzó sin preguntarle―. Jaja ¿me estás dando un dulce para animarme? Gracias, eres muy amable…

― Luego de comer, siempre me siento mejor.

― Sí, creo que algo que aplica en todos, aunque no puedes solucionar todo comiendo…

― ¿Te aflige perder mañana?

― Si, algo. Siento que, si fracaso en esto, no podré recuperarme.

― Tonterías.

― ¿Qué?

― Dije que tonterías. Siempre que puedo te estoy observando, y paras perdiendo. Eres un gran perdedor. Pero tienes la fortaleza para superar que perdiste y seguir intentándolo. Muchos creen que no tienes ninguna fortaleza, en el pasado yo pensaba igual que esos muchos, pero ahora sé que tu mayor fortaleza es seguir intentándolo. Si sigues fiel a tu ideal, un día, el mismo destino se cansará de ti y obtendrás tu deseo.

― ¿En verdad crees eso? ―le preguntó este con conmoción en los ojos.

― Si, por lo menos en ti, creo que funcionará.

― Gracias, creo que necesitaba escuchar eso ―el castaño se le acercó más, para sentarse de un salto en la cima del poste que había a un lado suyo―. De verdad, ahora me siento más motivado, si ―levantó los puños al nivel de sus hombros, mientras su rostro volvía a iluminarse de esa forma que solo él podía demostrar. Por cierto, espero no te moleste, pero mañana pienso ganarle a tu hermano menor. Lo haré comer el suelo.

― Descuida, no me molesta. Creo que sería bueno para número 98 que alguien lo baje de las nubes en que vive por ser un genio. Aunque creo que en el fondo no es tan malo como parece.

― Si, supongo que puedes tener razón. Yo también estoy obligado a convivir en equipo con un genio ―entrecerró los ojos con fastidio el castaño, siendo una expresión desconocida hasta entonces para número 97, quien recordaba que Jimin, el genio y ahora único miembro del clan abanico, debido al asesinato en masa por obra de su hermano y ahora miembro de Magenta, Jumin, eras su compañero de equipo, junto con Cerezo, la pelirroja del clan de las flores, liderados por el sensei Zen―. ¿Te quedarás a entrenar?

― No… pero me gusta pasear por aquí ―respondió esta, ocultando sus manos completamente vendadas, que apenas podía mover―. Mañana iré a ver la final… pero no esperes a que grite como tú lo hiciste en la última prueba…

― ¿La última prueba? Ahh… eso… ―se apenó recordándolo―. Esto… ¿lo siento?... pero en verdad me desesperabas, y al final, casi ganaste… ¿no te sientes frustrada?

― Algo. Pero la próxima vez, seré yo quien supere a mi hermano.

― Puedo sentir más determinación en tu voz ahora, estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas también lo lograrás. Bueno, ya debo irme, está atardeciendo, y si no me apuro el puesto de la vieja Jaehee ramen's cerrará pronto…

― Si, adiós.

El castaño volvió al suelo, para alejarse caminando en dirección a la aldea, más se detuvo para voltear a decirle algo más.

― Por cierto, no tuve tiempo de decirlo la vez anterior que hablamos, pero me gustan tus ojos, creo que no deberías taparlos con tu cabello ―dijo casi a los gritos, para luego irse sonriendo.

Número 97 se quedó en silencio observándolo, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y un extraño nuevo sentimiento surgía en su interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los exámenes chunin se presentaron con muchos inconvenientes, para al final terminar con un intento de invasión a la aldea, y perdiendo al actual líder de ella en el combate.

Solo uno de todo el salón de genins, obtuvo el grado de chunin.

En meses posteriores, Jimin abandonó la aldea y el equipo que tenía la misión de traerlo de vuelto, falló.

Yoosung, aun siendo el contenedor, tiene la suerte de obtener un nuevo maestro, el único miembro femenino del equipo legendario, Rika, con quien recorren por casi un mes, medio país del fuego en busca del próximo líder de la aldea, Jihyun Kim, otro miembro del equipo legendario.

Luego, Yoosung emprende una travesía de 4 años, para entrenar en el monte sagrado de los gatos junto con su maestra, que hasta ese entonces era la única que podía invocarlos. Y así poder descubrir un modo de usar la energía de su elemento fuego. Su entrenamiento lo desgasto emocionalmente al grado de su cabello se decolorase se viera casi tan claro como el de su maestra.

Pasado el tiempo, vuelve a la aldea, pero al apenas llegar, esta es invadida y atacada directamente por el que se creía hasta entonces el supuesto líder de Magenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar del poder que había logrado desarrollar su arduo entrenamiento, el enemigo al que se enfrentaba, no parecía humano.

Y ahora se encontraba clavado en el suelo, con unos sellos metálicos que le impedían moverse.

Los hermanos del dolor, como estos se hacían llamar, consistían de tres miembros. Ray era quien podía usar el poder de los ojos de Dios, pero era demasiado el desgaste que sufría su cuerpo al utilizarlo, que se quedaba obligado a estar inmóvil y casi ya al borde la muerte, que usaba a su hermano mayor como receptor de poder para luchar, y se mantenía acompañado de la única miembro mujer de Magenta, Mecedos, el ángel de papel, en un lugar seguro, lejos de la batalla.

Con todos los demás aliados, ninjas de alto rango fuera de la aldea y el líder exhausto por usar su técnica definitiva para evitar que los habitantes de la aldea muriesen en la explosión que creó el cráter que ahora existía, rodeado de solo escombros, solo Yoosung se enfrentó a ellos, aun apenas recuperándose de la noticia que su maestra había muerto no hace mucho, a manos de estos enemigos y su poder inhumano.

Fue entonces que apareció en medio de la nada.

Era consciente de que sus posibilidades de ganar eran ínfimas, por no decir nulas.

Saltó por encima del líder de Magenta, para evitar que le volviese a clavar otro sello de contención metálica.

― ¿Acaso eres un refuerzo? ―expresó este, tomando su distancia para analizar si su poder le era una amenaza.

Número 97 miró a Yoosung por un instante.

Le frustraba saber que nadie más estaba disponible para ayudar a enfrentar a ese enemigo descomunal.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Huye! No eres rival para él… ―expresó este al notar su presencia, a pesar del dolor que soportaba al seguir traspasado por los sellos metálicos.

― ¡Lo sé! ―esta lo interrumpió, al ver que este se preocupaba más por ella que su propia situación―. Sé que mi poder no es el suficiente, pero aun así… aun así…

Su mirada triste se convirtió en convicción, y usando su banda de ninja, se recogió todo el cabello en una cola alta para dejar descubierto todo su rostro.

― Aun así… no pienso quedarme quieta observando.

Fue entonces que, de un solo golpe, usando la técnica de pelea propia de su clan, sacó uno de los cinco sellos que aprisionaban a Yoosung.

― ¡No permitiré que liberes al contenedor del monstruo de fuego! ― expresó Seven, el líder del dolor, notando sus intenciones, para contraatacar―. ¡Arte de ataque: Puños de viento!

Yoosung trató de advertirle del ataque, ya que estos no eran visibles para el ojo humano normal, más fue en ese entonces que lo descubrió.

El clan de los MC tenía la particularidad de poseer el mismo color y diseño de ojo dorado, no por un simple capricho, sino porque según los rumores y leyendas, su clan procedía de los dioses que crearon a los ninjas hace siglos, y por lo tal, nada podía escapar ante los ojos de los dioses.

Entonces MC esquivo el ataque, activando de forma visible su técnica ocular, haciendo que el iris de sus ojos pareciese que ardiesen como un flameante sol.

Cosa que enfureció al enemigo, ya que, en ese día, por segunda vez había fallado en golpear a alguien con sus técnicas, lo cual nunca había sucedido. Volviendo a sacar su técnica de sellos metálicos para neutralizarla en el suelo, al igual que había hecho con el contenedor.

Atrás, costado izquierdo, costado derecho inferior, adelante, diagonal este, arriba, abajo, costado superior frente…

Aunque de milagro, al no estar acostumbrada a esa velocidad de ataque monstruosa, y usando el poder de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de sus puños para saltar por primera vez, lograba mantenerse intacta, aprovechando para acercarse al enemigo, para atacar.

Pero en una de esos ataques, el sello metálico se desvió hacia donde yacía Yoosung inmóvil, obligándola a retroceder, para evitar que volviese a perforarlo.

― ¡Tu oponente ahora soy yo! ―le gritó, mientras sostenía la varilla de hierro y la partía con una de sus manos.

― ¿En serio? Entonces pongamos esto más interesante, no me contendré ―Seven extendió sus manos hacia arriba, creando una enorme masa de aire con electricidad, dando a entender que usaría la técnica de exterminio que solía usar para aniquilar a varios objetivos en poco tiempo. Si ambos sobreviven a esto, aceptaré sus existencias…

La lluvia empezó a descender.

Yoosung volvió a decirle que huyera, mas no le insistió al ver su decisión con la que se paró en frente de él.

― ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que algún día todos encontramos nuestro camino? ―soltó MC con una tranquilidad diferente a la que solía mostrar, una más amable―. Lo cierto es que… me atormenté por saber cuál era mi camino desde el momento en que tuve conciencia, pero ahora, justo en este momento, por fin tengo un deseo propio, y ese es cumplir mi camino. Y mi camino es protegerte, para que siempre pueda estar observándote, quiero ver por el tiempo que me reste de vida, la sonrisa que siempre llevas contigo…

Entonces inició.

Gritó mientras empezaba a expulsar todo el poder que mantenía contenido, desbordando al máximo el poder espiritual que le otorgaban sus ojos, formando dragones de energía en ambas manos.

Esta técnica era llamada las manos protectoras, y era la segunda técnica más poderosa de su clan. Conllevaba un enorme riesgo total llevarla en ejecución, pero el momento lo ameritaba. Su velocidad se volvió casi invisible y podía mantener un rango de 360 grados de protección, lo cual le permitiría protegerlos por el tiempo suficiente que durase el ataque enemigo.

― Puedo verlo… estoy deteniéndolos… ―sus pensamientos salían a flote, mientras golpeaba y desviaba los ataques dentro de su rango, en cámara lenta, gracias al poder de sus ojos―. Estoy logrando proteger… lo que más quiero… ―su rostro se inundó de una sonrisa. Una llena de poder y determinación, una sonrisa que jamás había expresado.

Su defensa se mantuvo segundos más que el ataque enemigo.

A la distancia, el origen del poder, Ray, observó todo.

Frunció el ceño.

No había pasado más de una hora desde que habían iniciado su ataque a la aldea donde vivía el contenedor. Y tenían menos de una hora, antes de que llegasen los refuerzos de las aldeas vecinas, que seguramente ya habían recibido el pedido de ayuda.

No se arriesgaría a perder tiempo con refuerzos sorpresas.

Habían esperado lo suficiente, para atacar cuando la aldea se encontrase más desprotegida que nunca. No habría otra segunda oportunidad.

― Seven, termina con esto rápido… ―le trasmitió por medio de su técnica de telequinesis―. No tenemos tiempo para jugar contra los ninjas…

― Lo sé, pero este será nuestro último ataque, déjame disfrutarlo un poco más.

― No. Lo siento, pero no arriesgaré el plan solo por tu diversión ―dictaminó Ray al notar que su hermano mayor no lo obedecería―. A partir de ahora, yo tomaré el control.

― Espera!

Mas Seven no tuvo tiempo de reclamar.

Su cuerpo recibió una enorme cantidad de poder, perdiendo la conciencia, dando paso a la mente de Ray, que empezó a levitar, para preparar el golpe de gracia.

― Kunoichi de los MC… ―murmuró más para sí, mientras veía como el refuerzo inesperado seguía parada delante del contenedor, apenas, temblando, por haber usado un poder prohibido de su clan―. Es admirable la determinación que sientes, más debiste experimentar dejarte llevar por el dolor… El dolor es el único sentimiento que logra sacar todo tu potencial. El poder de tu sangre es notable, pero no rival para la nuestra.

Extendió sus manos al cielo, invocando una de sus técnicas más elegantes pero destructivas.

"Castigo divino".

El cielo en su totalidad se volvió oscuro.

Pero no porque el clima hubiese cambiado, sino porque se aproximaba a gran velocidad, una lluvia infinita de sellos metálicos.

Por unos segundos, número 97 sintió temor.

Sus pies temblaron, mas su cuerpo no retrocedió ni un solo milímetro.

No era tiempo de dudar.

Aún tenía unos segundos antes de la llegada del ataque.

Aunque no sobreviviese a este, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que…

Giró hacia Yoosung, aun manteniendo el poder en sus manos.

Un segundo… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…

Cinco.

Eran cinco los segundos que necesita estirar con toda su fuerza para liberarlo de uno de los cuatro sellos metálicos que aún lo mantenían estampado contra el suelo, boca abajo.

― ¡No lo hagas! ¡Debes huir! ¡Si no lo haces morirás! ¡Por favor, vete, vete! ―le suplicaba el ahora rubio, entre llanto y desesperación, ya que el mismo estaba seguro que a pesar de que lo liberase, no sería oponente para el enemigo.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Pudo sacar tres de los sellos.

Mas tuvo que volver activar su técnica de protección.

Su cuerpo empezaba a fallar, su vista se desbalanceaba y sus manos y brazos empezaron a recibir grandes daños por la precisión.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el ataque terminó.

Cayó rendida al suelo.

Todo empezaba a verse nubloso a su alrededor.

Escuchaba la voz de Yoosung.

Parecía gritar, pero no lograba a entender lo que decía, posiblemente una queja.

De todas formas, se arrastró como pudo, hacia él.

Aun no podía ceder.

Aún tenía algo que hacer.

Si lo lograba, a pesar de lo improbable… si lograba liberarlo de todos los sellos que lo inmovilizaban, había un bajo porcentaje de que pudiese vivir.

Era lo que quería creer.

― Numero 97…

Fue entonces que pudo escuchar por un momento, de nuevo su voz.

Ayudándole a encontrar el sello que faltaba quitarle. El que mantenía sus manos clavadas al suelo.

Trató de arrodillarse, y a pesar de ya ver solo un manto gris en sus ojos, sostuvo el sello metálico con lo que restaba de sus manos, ambas manos.

Debía quitarlo.

Pudo sentir que lo movía unos segundos, pero…

Su cuerpo cedió.

Dejó de responderle.

Pero no por la fuerza de sus brazos.

Sino por un enorme sello metálico que le había atravesado el estómago desde atrás.

Su paladar pudo sentir el sabor a hierro que caracteriza a la sangre, hasta que este salió expedido por su boca, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Podía escuchar un grito a lo lejos, mas no lograba reconocerlo.

Todo se volvió luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó de golpe.

Su respiración era agitada y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Nunca se había sentido tan débil.

― Tranquila, estás a salvo ―le habló quien parecía ser la enfermera de ese lugar―. Pero tu cuerpo aún sigue muy débil, debes descansar…

Fue entonces que la reconoció.

Ese pelo rojo y corto… ¿el hospital? Acaso era…

― Cerezo… ―apenas expresó, al tener aún el respirador atravesando su garganta―. ¿Cómo esta… como está… él? Pu… do… so-so…bre…vi…

― ¿Te refieres a Yoosung? Tranquila, él está muy bien… aunque suene imposible. Le avisaré que despertaste, apenas lo vea…

― No… no es necesario…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de casi un mes, por fin recibió el alta.

Su padre, Lord MC, que en el ataque se encontraba fuera de la aldea junto con su hermano menor, en un viaje político, en la primera cena que pasó en casa, habló de forma inesperada luego de que su menor expresara que casi murió de forma estúpida por tratar de enfrentarse a los hermanos del dolor, los más fuertes de la temible organización Magenta.

― Numero 97 hizo lo correcto. Tanto como ninja, como parte de nuestro clan al ser el único miembro de la nobleza disponible. El contenedor es el arma más poderosa que tiene nuestra aldea. Peleó teniendo su deber como prioridad, más que su propia vida… cuando el líder de la aldea lo mencionó frente al consejo de clanes, fue la primera vez que no sentí vergüenza de que la nombren como mi primogénita.

― Pero perdió al final, de no ser porque el contenedor expulso luego el poder de la bestia de fuego, tanto ella como la aldea no existirían en este momento…

― Soy consciente de ello, y por eso, desde mañana reforzaremos su entrenamiento. Número 97, prepárate, creo que es el momento para que aprendas la técnica definitiva que nuestros ancestros han trascendido de generación a generación. Tengo Fe de que un día dejarás de humillar a nuestro clan con tus fallos, y serás la mano derecha fiel, que necesitara tu hermano cuando obtenga el puesto de nuestro próximo líder.

― Sí, señor padre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba por la calle principal de mercaderes, acompañando a los sirvientes del clan.

Ahora que su padre se había decidido y pronunciado oficialmente que su hermano menor seria el próximo líder, debía ambientarse con el trabajo de la servidumbre, que algún le tocaría liderar.

Así como su tío, hermano menor de su padre, lo hizo hasta el día de su muerte, hace unos años.

― ¡Numero 97! ¡Espera!

Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, deteniéndola de golpe.

Es cierto que no lo había visto desde el ataque a la aldea.

― Siento recién poder hablarte, quería hacerlo en el hospital, pero Cerezo me comentó que tu clan no permitía las visitas… ¿Te encuentras bien? Tardaste mucho en recuperarte, espero que todo esto no te haya dejado secuelas… Dios ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Estuviste a nada de morir! ―su voz pasó de ser cálida a estar una mezcla de conmoción, enojo, dolor y al final un poco alegre, que parecía no controlar.

Los sirvientes y demás ambulantes los miraron con cierta curiosidad disimulada.

Lo cierto, es que ahora "el contenedor" se había convertido en una especie de héroe, y llamaba la atención de los aldeanos, aunque estos en su mayoría aun mantenían su distancia, tal vez procesando que alguien a quien siempre maltrataron e ignoraron los había salvado y no parecía mostrar rencor.

Antes de responder, número 97 le hizo una seña a sus sirvientes que esperaban, para que se le adelantasen en volver al clan.

― Mi rehabilitación ha sido lenta pero efectiva, y no acarrearé secuelas de ello, ni ahora, ni en un futuro ―expresó mientras volvía a observarlo, como antaño, con una expresión calma en su rostro―. Veo que tu también te encuentras bien. Eso es bueno.

Apenas terminó la oración, se movió para caminar, como si no tuviese nada más que decir.

Pero el rubio la siguió, posiblemente insatisfecho ante lo que se limitaba a decirle.

― ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir al respecto? ¡No te hagas la sorda y responde con sinceridad! ¿Por qué demonios te arriesgaste tanto por mí? ―inquirió insistente, mientras la miraba de forma muy fija.

― ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Somos ninjas, simplemente cubrí con el deber que cargamos, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, si hubieses estado en mi lugar…

― ¿Seguro que solo fue eso? Por qué me pareció escuchar en el momento, que yo era tu camino ninja, o mi sonrisa… no podía concentrarme suficiente en entenderlo, porque el dolor me consumía, pero me pareció escuchar que se trataba de eso… ―soltó con sinceridad este, mientras volvía a su personalidad normal―. Cerezo me dijo que lo más seguro es que yo te gusto, tal vez lo dijo en broma, pero no quiero quedarme con la duda… ¿es eso cierto? ¿yo te gusto? ―terminó preguntando mientras cierto rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas y se las tapaba con las manos―. Digo, no soy tan alto, ni tan robusto como los demás, y Zen sensei siempre se queja de que soy muy infantil, aunque creo que, si soy atractivo y tengo mi propio encanto, pero no tengo mucha confianza y posiblemente eso sea negativo, pero… ahhh ¿está mal que me emocione al pensar que le gusto a una chica?

Numero 97 inesperadamente se enrojeció de golpe.

Maldita Cerezo… ¿Acaso no podía evitar meterse en asuntos de otros?

¿O posiblemente era psíquica y había leído su mente en el campo de batalla?

Lo cierto es que, no estaba preparada mentalmente para hablar del tema, ni con él, ni con nadie.

― Eh… bueno… yo… ya te dije que… ―empezó a tartamudear, girando la cabeza hacia el costado contrario para evitar mirarlo a los ojos―. ¡Mira! ¡Un cerdo volador! ―apuntó con su mano hacia el cielo.

― ¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?! ―preguntó el rubio ingenuamente, cayendo en su trampa―. Hey… espera no hay nada en el cielo…

Más tarde fue su reacción al notar que la MC ya no se encontraba a su lado, y se encontraba lejos, muchas cuadras adelante del camino, huyendo cómica y gaymente.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es mucho que procesar! ―gritó a la distancia está a modo de despedida―. ¡Pero prometo hablar de ello luego, cuando no me perturbe!

― ¡Esta bien! ―le respondió este, igual a los gritos―. Está bien… supongo ―volvió a hablar, esta vez solo para sí, mientras se quedaba parado observando como desaparecía de su vista, sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La guerra había acabado recién hace unos meses.

Todo el círculo familiar la rodeaba y no podían creer lo que había expresado.

― ¿Acaso estás loca? Sí, eso debe ser, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza en el campo de batalla ―expresó su hermano menor angustiado―. ¿O es una broma? Porque si lo es, es de muy mal gusto…

― No, lo estoy pidiendo muy en serio ―número 97 se arrodilló frente a su padre, que aún seguía siendo el líder del clan―. Yo, solicito que me destierren del clan MC.

― ¿Seguro es eso lo que quieres? ―su padre la miró con seriedad, a diferencia de los demás que no parecían procesar la petición―. Si te arrepientes en un futuro, no habrá vuelta atrás. El mundo es cruel, afuera de nuestro cerco. Y tu descendencia también será negada a llevar nuestro apellido.

― Soy consciente de ello, y, aun así, es lo que más quiero.

― ¿Has tomado esta decisión porque te encuentras interesada en alguien que no pertenece a nuestro clan?

Número 97 se limitó a asentir.

Lord MC parecía no necesitar saber más.

― Esta bien. Me siento decepcionado al saber que te perderemos justo cuando empezabas a mostrar potencial, pero no quiero tener cerca mío un ave enjaulada.

Su partida se dió en la mañana del día siguiente.

Numero 98 la miraba desde la entrada del portal del clan.

En la guerra se había ganado su respeto, ya que hubo un punto en que su escuadrón estaba a cargo de proteger al contenedor, pero las fuerzas enemigas de Magenta y el revivido ministro maligno, habían lanzado una técnica de destrucción y al sacrificarse como escudo para evitar la lluvia de perdigones, su mayor llegaba oportunamente, salvándolos a él y el contenedor, con la técnica definitiva que solo Lord MC había logrado realizar en un pasado.

Nunca lo diría, pero ahora creía que tal vez ella debía ser la nueva líder del clan, como estaba destinado en un principio.

― No te preocupes, sé que serás un buen líder ―expresó esta antes de salir por el portón, con solo un bolso con ropa y 50 monedas de oro, el mínimo básico que le daba a un desertor o cualquier que decidía renunciar a la familia―. Aun así, sabes donde puedes encontrarme si necesitas mi opinión.

― Si, tampoco te olvides de mí. Cuando asuma el mando, nuestras puertas estarán abiertas a ti como visitante…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas se instaló en su pequeño y modesto hogar, se puso su banda y salió a cumplir con su nuevo día de trabajo.

Cuando estaba cerrando su puerta, se dio cuenta que su vecino del departamento del frente salía al mismo tiempo.

― Oh, buenos días ¿ya empieza tu turno en el hospital? Uff por poco creí que me había atrasado en salir para verte, aunque sea por unos segundos… ¿Cuándo vuelvas cenamos juntos? Dime tu plato favorito, soy muy bueno cocinando, aunque no lo parezca.

― Buenos días Yoosung ―terminó de cerrar su puerta―. También me alegra verte, debe ser algo tedioso que tengas que estudiar todo el día en casa, pero si quieres cumplir tu ideal de ser el líder médico no tienes mucha opción… Estaré esperando a que llegue la noche para cenar contigo, aunque no es necesario que dediques tu poco tiempo libre cocinando… podemos ir al puesto de ramen de Jaehee obasan, oí que lanzó un nuevo especial por cambio de estación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala, esperando a que el almuerzo cosiese.

― ¡Papá, papá! ¿Tú eras este? ―preguntaba emocionada su pequeña mientras le ayudaba a ordenar el álbum familiar, pasándole una foto donde no tendría más de diez años.

― Hum, si, era yo, cambie bastante ¿verdad?

― ¡Si! tenías el cabello oscuro… ¿y esta? Wow… la aldea se ve diferente… ¿Por qué de repente reconstruyeron la aldea como si estuviésemos en una forma de cráter?

― Ah… eso… es una larga historia… es algo compleja, pero prometo que te la contaré cuando crezcas…

― Esta bien… ¿pero fue en la época donde mamá te salvó?

― Si, de hecho, es parte de la historia en cómo me… ―se detuvo algo contrariado―. ¿Espera Haneul, quien te conto que mamá me salvó? ¿Ella te lo mencionó?

― No, lo leí en tu diario, papá. Hay un montón de volúmenes en el sótano. Me divierto mucho leyéndolos, aunque me faltan leer más de la mitad…

― Ah… espera, esos diarios guardan mis pensamientos… no es un libro de cuento ―se quejó, mientras hacia una nota mental de que tendría que guardar su diario en un lugar más seguro, lejos de los ojos curiosos de alguien que recién aprendió a leer.

La alarma de su reloj empezó a sonar, recordándole que pronto tendrían que salir.

― Bueno, seguiremos acomodando el álbum luego ¿sí? Tenemos que ir a visitar a mamá al hospital…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Ya nacieron mis hermanos? ―pregunto emocionada Haneul ante la ilusión.

― Jaja no… iremos a visitar a tu mamá, porque la extrañamos, y no podemos esperar a que termine su guardia. Aún faltan varios meses para que tus hermanos nazcan…

― Oh… ―expresó algo desilusionada―, yo quiero que nazcan ya… ―soltó el álbum, esparciendo las fotos libres por todos lados, dejando caer entre ellas, la de su boda, que había sido un hermoso y florido día de primavera.

FIN.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

**Holaaaaa **

**¿Cómo están mis querid s seguidores?**

**Luego de mucho, un nuevo fic de la OTP.**

**Para esta historia de inspiré en un fanart, donde los miembros de MM reversionaban Naruto.**

**Quienes conocen a este último, se habrán dado cuenta en que me inspiré en el NH para adaptarlo al YoosungxMC.**

**Al principio, tuve mis dudas sobre si hacer esta adaptación, ya que personalmente no soy muy fan del NH (su fandom en el pasado casi me hizo odiar la ship, pero la pareja es linda, y hubiera preferido un mejor desarrollo para ellos… en fin. Naruto es husbando, osi osi) y me terminó gustando mucho la idea al final, que no me resistí a escribirla. Hasta lagrimee escribiéndola de la emoción. Se supone que iba a ser un oneshot cortito, pero resultó uno de los más largos xD**

**Espero la hayan disfrutado leyendo, como yo disfrute escribiéndola.**

**No olviden cuidarse mucho, por la pandemia que estamos atravesando mundialmente. Yo ya estoy en mi día 7 de cuarentena nacional.**

**Abrazos y corazones verdes para tod s.**


	6. Chapter 6

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE - PARTE 2

Detuvo su auto negro de alta gama al notar que había llegado a la dirección indicada.

Horas atrás, le aconteció una llamada donde un colega más joven, que estudiaba los sucesos metafísicos desde un punto de vista psiquiátrico, le pedia su ayuda, para analizar un hecho metafísico que había logrado capturar en su propia casa.

Le parecía poco creíble el hecho de que alguien podía lograr capturar una criatura paranormal, y más aún mantenerla cautiva.

El mismo se dedicó a intentar cazarlos cuando era más joven, pero solo logro tener una colección completa de cicatrices en su cuerpo, que por suerte pudo borrar, gracias a ser hijo de una familia adinerada.

Tomó el ascensor, y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta de su colega de estudio, aunque tenía que aclarar, que sus especialidades eran diferentes, ya que el rubio se centraba en estudiar las causas, comportamientos y el por qué se producían y aparecían estos seres metafóricos, demostrando con su existencia la teoría de los mundos paralelos en que vivimos los humanos. Mientras que él se enfocaba más en probar su veracidad, capturarlos, analizarlos y disecarlos, para obtener el mayor registro posible y aportar datos comprobados en el registro de los hechos metafísicos que los humanos no podían entender.

Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, pero su anfitrión abrió antes, como si estuviese esperándolo impaciente.

― Espere un momento, Superior Jumin ―dijo directo el rubio, mientras salía de su depto. para hablar a solas con él, en el pasillo―. Antes de entrar, tengo que indicar esta captura es muy superior a cualquier otra que nos hayamos enfrentado juntos. No puedo avalarlo al 100%, pero la criatura muestra generar fuerza dependiendo la reacción sensorial que muestre su víctima, por lo cual le ruego mantener una postura calmada apenas la vea, o podríamos perderla.

― Esta bien, pero no tienes por qué aclarármelo, yo siempre actuó con calma y seriedad, Sr Kim ―le respondió Jumin Han, obviando su consejo.

Y es que, en el fondo, él tenía la creencia de que los hechos metafísicos, ser estudiados de manera psicológica era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero admitía que le era más fácil conseguir especímenes reales para captura y estudio con el Sr Kim, que, con cualquier otro experto en la materia, ya que este tenía un don para identificar los reales, de los falsos, que se originaban solo como forma para asustar a los niños malcriados o generar fanatismo en gente crédula y de poco pensar.

Ambos pasaron al lugar.

Anticipando su supuesta presa, casi tenía la certeza de que la posible "chica del aro", se tratase de una mente criminal con un enorme desorden mental.

Más se quedó petrificado al verla.

El ser tenia forma de una chica joven de entre 20 a 30 años, pero su aspecto era impactante. Parece que alguna vez tuvo piel blanca, pero ahora solo se le podían capaz de suciedad, que al estar demasiado acumuladas empezaban a caerse en pedazos, como si fuesen costras de lepra. Su cabello era negro y largo, pero estaba tan sucio y enmarañado, y ese olor…

No pudo aguantar la fetidez que había llegado a su nariz, y reaccionó para sacarse el pañuelo que llevaba dentro de su traje y usarlo como paño.

Se encontraba desconcertado.

Tanto que no se había dado cuenta en que momento su cuerpo había empezado a temblar.

El rubio se dio cuenta que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Que estaba emanando miedo.

― Será mejor que salgas por un moment… ―trató de remediar el error, al notar que su superior puso cara de terror cuando el ser amarrado empezó a expresar el único ruido que sabía hacer a modo de comunicación, mas fue tarde.

El ser con forma de chica se liberó de sus ataduras al notar que su fuerza provocada por el miedo volvía.

― ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Dijiste que… que… la tenías inmovilizada…

― La tenia controlada, pero tu miedo le acaba de dar fuerza ¿Qué no le dije que controlara sus emociones? Se supone es que mejor en eso que yo ―se quejó el rubio, quien no dudo en tratar de volver a calmar al ser que por tanto tiempo había buscado.

Pero la chica no se lo permitió.

Con el poder del miedo de su lado, ni siquiera pudo tocarla.

¿Qué había creído ese mortal?

¿Qué podría retenerla ahí por siempre?

Miró al otro humano que recién había llegado. Este era mucho más grande que el primero, pero estaba tan horrorizado con su presencia, que apenas podía estar de pie, y apenas caminó hacia él, este se tropezó al retroceder, cayendo sentado.

Su susto era tal, que le divertía, al grado de desear poder llevárselo consigo al pozo y entregar su alma, pero… el no había visto el video. No estaba maldito.

No por ahora.

Miró hacia el reflejo vidrioso al que lo mortales llamaban televisor, e hizo que su maldición se reprodujera sin siquiera este estar conectado a un reproductor.

― ¡No!, cierre los ojos, superior Han ―le gritó el rubio prediciendo lo que el ser estaba tratando de ejecutar, para correr hacia ella y tratar de alejarla de su colega.

Fue entonces que sucedió.

Pudo sentir algo de miedo dentro suyo.

Lo suficiente para poder controlarlo.

Entonces no se contuvo a su agarre, al contrario, se aferró a él, para luego desmaterializarse y absorberlo al mismo tiempo que usaba el televisor como portal.

Jumin, que había captado la orden al instante, abrió sus ojos por el ruido, mas no pudo hacer nada más que limitarse a observar en primera persona, como el ser paranormal absorbía a su colega y desaparecía dentro del televisor, para que luego reinase un silencio y desorden.

― ¡Yoosung! ―gritó desesperado, dejando los formalismos de lado, he intentado encender el televisor, con la esperanza que el portal se abriese de nuevo, mas solo empezó a reproducir imágenes en movimiento como normalmente lo hacía―. No… por mi culpa… te he sentenciado por mi culpa…

Se agarró del cabello, perdiendo por completo la serenidad y calma de la cual siempre lo elogiaban.

¿Por qué ese ser espectral le había provocado tanto miedo?

En el pasado ya se había enfrentado a gnomos, brujas e incluso un vampiro.

¿Tal vez se había confiado? ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía decirles a los conocidos de su colega perdido, que este había sido tragado por un espíritu que se lo llevo por el televisor.

"_El mundo es mucho más tenebroso de lo que te imaginas mi querido amigo"_

Esa frase vino a su mente de repente, como una señal.

Sacó su celular sin dudar.

Cada segundo que perdía, era un segundo menos que tenia de probabilidades de poder rescatar con vida a Yoosung Kim.

El tono de marcada sonó un par de veces antes de que le respondiese.

― Hola V, soy Jumin Han ―habló tratando de mantener su voz audible a pesar del miedo que aún lo poseía―. Me he metido en algo que me supera, necesito de tu ayuda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de MC, Sung Sung acompañado de la bruja se detuvieron frente a su objetivo.

― ¿Un pozo? Espero no trates de burlarte de mí, anciana ―expresó Sung Sung, volviendo a observarla con esa mirada que la bruja temía.

― No… no estoy tratando de estafarte… ―se defendió la vieja, dejando caer su bolsa con la que había cargado todo el camino―. Ya te lo dije… el alma de esa chica que cargas ahora sus restos… ella está en el limbo. Este es un pozo sagrado… ―prosiguió explicándose, mientras sacaba sus artilugios y empezaba a crear una mezcla en una vasija―. Según cuenta la leyenda, Buda estaba a punto de morir de sed, y el elemento agua se apiadó de él. No podía permitir que un alma tan pura se perdiera por su ausencia, así que se abrió camino por el elemento tierra y emergió a la superficie, refrescando a Buda, salvándole la vida. Este último se fue luego de agradecerle, pero el hoyo quedó. El primer emperador descubrió su origen y mandó a que lo ornamentaran. Era el único pozo que nunca se secaba, y llegó a salvar el pueblo donde vives muchas veces, hace siglos. Pero con el tiempo todos empezaron a olvidarlo, y ahora sigue aquí, abandonado, esperando poder volver a ayudar a algún humano que lo necesite.

― ¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices?

― Porque yo aún existo gracias a él, que me veas frente a ti, es la mayor prueba de que sea sagrado… anda, te lo probaré, usa el balde que está a un lado, y dame agua del pozo, para completar mi pócima ―le ordenó.

El castaño, aun con desconfianza, dejando por un rato el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo, sacó agua del pozo, para entregársela a la anciana.

Esta luego de varios minutos, con el agua agregada, se bebió la infusión.

Mas esta en realidad no era más que una mezcla tóxica, que usó aprovechando que el castaño se encontraba distraído, para arrojársela en el rostro, y así crear una oportunidad de huir.

Al ser bruja, sabía que ninguno de sus maleficios con magia oscura era posible de ser destruidos, y aunque hubiese esa opción, ella lo desconocía, ya que se trataba de magia blanca, de la cual nunca fue digna.

Aun gritando del dolor, al sentir como sus ojos se quemaban por el ácido que le había entrado, Sung Sung logró retener a la bruja por una de sus manos. Y al notar que no tendría nunca la intensión de ayudarlo, la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra el muro del pozo, a tientas.

La anciana tuvo la mala suerte de quebrarse el cuello con el golpe, así que no volvería a levantarse jamás.

Quebrando en llanto al comprender lo que había hecho, el castaño empezó a tocar el suelo con las manos, buscando el cuerpo de su amada.

Una vez la encontró, la arrastró consigo al pie del pozo, donde se quedó abrazándola.

― Perdóname MC… al final no pude protegerte… ―sus lágrimas desbordaban, y aun con los ojos lastimados provocándole una vista borrosa, trataba de mirar su rostro por última vez―. ¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Cómo viviré en un mundo sin ti? No, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existes… Ni siquiera fui capaz de vengar tu muerte… y manché mis manos al terminar con la vida de la anciana…

Pasaron los minutos, horas, días, semanas… y seguía llorando ya sin lágrimas sentado, apoyado en el muro que rodeaba el pozo, mientras abrazaba a lo que aún quedaba de MC, que, con el clima cálido, su carne se encontraba en un avanzado grado de degradación, e incluso su cuerpo de el mismo empezaba a destruirse, a pesar de que estaba vivo.

― ¿Por qué lloras tanto, hijo del hombre? ―escuchó de repente, en su agonía silenciosa, esperando que la muerte también se lo llevase a él―. Has estado llorando por casi dos semanas a mis pies, que ha llegado a molestarme… oh, ya veo, lloras la perdida de otro ser humano que era especial para ti… ―se detuvo al notar que este ya no podía ni siquiera responderle, y que moriría pronto, así que absorbió una de lágrimas que habían secado en su suelo y pudo ver toda su efímera vida y el cómo había terminado en tan lamentable situación.

Los humanos podían ser muy crueles entre ellos.

Pero eso no era algo que debía incumbirles a los elementos.

Aunque Agua era el hermano más sensible de todos los elementos. Antes de ayudar al tal Buda hace poco, ya había prestado su ayuda a muchísimos humanos más.

Es posible que sus hermanos, Fuego, Viento y Tierra lo volviesen a regañar apenas se enterasen, pero tampoco es algo que le afectase. Tal vez era parte de su soberbia, al poder dominar más del 70% del planeta.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando vio a la muerte caminando hacia donde se encontraba hablando con el humano del llanto infinito.

― Apártate, debo hacer mi trabajo ―dijo la parca, al notar que Agua se paró frente del humano que estaba a punto de morir.

Agua detestaba a ese ser. Y tenía razones muy personales para hacerlo.

Se llevaba todo tipo de vidas que ella misma con su fuerza mantenía viva. Plantas, animales y humanos, aunque que este último casi ni le importaba, porque eran imperfectos, egoístas y maltrataba a sus iguales e inferiores… pero un grupo de estos últimos eran casi igual de puros, como los elementos.

― No, no lo haré ―le respondió de forma directa, para luego cubrir al débil humano y el cadáver que este sujetaba―. No te llevarás su alma, he decidido que será mía.

― Esa alma no es digna de salvación, su destino es el hades, como el de todos los demás humanos ―persistió la muerte, negándose a irse sin un alma que cosechar―. Si no me lo entregas, te acusaré con tus demás hermanos, por no dejarme cumplir mi trabajo.

― Adelante, corre a avisarles. Sea cual sea el castigo que suministren, no cambiare de opinión. Si quieres llevarte esta alma, tendrás que derrotarme primero.

La parca, extendió su guadaña afilada, tratando de cortar la forma del agua, mas esta por más ataques que recibiera no recibía daño alguno.

― Esa bondad tuya, terminará destruyendo con el tiempo ―sentenció la parca, volviendo a guardar su guadaña demostrando que desistía―. Aunque no me lleve su alma al hades, morirá, solo alargas su agonía… pero eso es ahora problema tuyo, adiós.

Luego de esa advertencia, la muerte desapareció de su vista, para irse a otro lugar a segar almas.

Agua volvió a dentro del pozo donde se resguardaba llevando consigo al humano y su acompañante.

_Gracias por protegerme, pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que la muerte me llevase, de todas formas, ya no podré volver a reunirme con MC nunca más_ ―logró entender el pensamiento del ser que había rescatado y ahora empezaba a cubrir totalmente con su fuerza.

― No te desesperes, humano al que llaman Sung Sung ―expresó el agua, mientras se adentraba en cada molécula de su ser, al igual que el del cadáver de su amada, para neutralizar el pecado de la muerte que se los devoraba―. Es cierto que morirás, no puedo evitarlo, pero tienes mi palabra de que cuidaré tu alma, hasta el momento en que puedas volver a encontrarte con el alma de la humana por la que tanto lloraste. No será fácil, porque según tus recuerdos, he descubierto que ella perdió su alma de forma forzada y ahora se encuentra en el limbo, pero tengo la certeza de que cierto ser que conozco la usará para sus propios propósitos. La liberaría si pudiera, pero no tengo poder donde ella yace ahora y solo nos quedará esperar. Esperarás, ¿verdad?

_Si esperar me permite volver a verla, aunque sea por unos segundos, la esperaré, la esperaré eternamente si es necesario_ ―le respondió Sung Sung antes de soltar sus últimos latidos de vida, abrazando la muerte, sumergido en el fondo del pozo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sensación horrible recorrió su cuerpo mientras se tele transportaba junto con la chica del aro.

Cayó de forma abrupta en un lugar despejado, frente a lo que parecía un viejo pozo.

La chica trató de arrastrarlo, más noto que le faltaba fuerza para ello.

¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea le costaba tomar su alma?!

Fue lo que trató de gritarle a modo de frustración, pero el rubio solo la escuchó vociferando unos gruñidos inentendibles que en vez provocarle miedo, le produjo indignación.

― No me grites, no estoy sordo ―le respondió este, para luego levantarse del suelo y arreglar sus ropas―. Por cierto ¿Dónde me has traído? Acaso… ¿esta es tu guarida? ―terminó diciendo con un aire curioso acercándose al pozo, posando ambas manos en el muro de este, para mirar hacia abajo, viendo un agua oscura en el fondo.

Fue entonces que giró a mirar a la chica maldita, quien al ver que parecía saber dónde se encontraban, le hizo señas con sus manos, como diciendo que se largase de cabeza, y así supuestamente nadar en el fondo.

― Ja, soy rubio, no estúpido ―le respondió con gracia, mientras tomaba su distancia del pozo―, sé que, si caigo ahí dentro, te estaría entregando mi alma en bandeja y te librarías de mí…

El espectro lo miró en silencio, para luego caminar sola al pozo, donde se arrojó de golpe, dejándolo solo.

― Oye, espera, no puedes dejarme aquí solo ―trató de quejarse, más fue tarde.

El lugar era extraño.

Y posiblemente lejos de la civilización, ya que al sacar su móvil que por suerte tenía en el bolsillo, este no mostraba señal alguna.

Era como si estuviera en algún punto muerto del planeta.

Aun había luz de día, así que se decidió investigar su entorno.

Podía ver una arboleda a los lejos, pero no importaba cuando caminase, nunca lograba llegar a tocarlas. Era como si ese pastizal que rodeaba al pozo fuese infinito.

Pasaron las horas, pero no oscurecía.

El sol se podía apreciar a lo lejos, manchando el cielo en un hermoso atardecer naranja y rojo.

Cansado volvió a sentarse al costado del pozo, para analizar que opciones tenia.

― Es raro, pero creo que cualquiera en mi situación estaría en un estado de pánico, pero me siento calmado ―murmuró para sí mismo, mientras miraba el horizonte, esas arboledas intocables―. Ahora que lo pienso, el Superior Han, que siempre es más metódico que yo, se sobresaltó de forma rápida… ―recordó su rostro horrorizado―. Si él estaba así de exaltado, yo debería prácticamente estar muerto del miedo, pero no lo estoy… es muy extraño.

Su estómago rugió.

― Ahhh y tengo hambreeeeeeee ― se quejó para luego hacerse bolita y recostarse por un rato en el suelo a modo de no sentirse tan cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― _Hijo… ¿estás seguro que quieres estudiar eso? ―le preguntó directamente su madre, mientras dejaba de lado su taza de té―. Tu padre y yo nos emocionamos mucho cuando expresaste que también querías convertirte en médico, aunque nos sentimos algo traicionados cuando mencionaste que sería en psiquiatría avanzada y no cirujano… pero ahora ¿especialización en metafísica? Cariño… no sé si lo sepas, pero quienes estudian esas ramas no tienen buena reputación y terminan… bueno, ya sabes…_

― _¿Locos? ¿muertos? ¿traumados? ―le respondió su hijo, sin ofenderse ante su opinión―. Mamá, comprendo tu preocupación. Pero he tomado mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla. Sé que la especialización en metafísica tiene mala fama, pero es por las personas que no fueron profesionales en ejecutarla. Creo que es una ciencia que podría ayudar mucho en un futuro, para encontrar tratamiento y cura, a enfermedades que aún no lo tienen. Si me convierto en médico cirujano, me quedaré en un callejón sin salida. Quiero aportar mi gramo de propio descubrimiento a la ciencia, estudiando y apoyando una rama a la que todos infravaloran, pero sé que puede brindarnos más beneficio a nivel científico, del que todos creen._

_Su madre no encontró palabras para enfrentarse a eso._

― _Realmente eres tan terco como yo a tu edad ―soltó sonriendo por lo bajo, como señal de que ya no insistiría en el tema y le daba su voto de confianza―. Pero está bien, confió en ti. Sé que cuando sabes que cometes un error, tienes la voluntad para enmendarlo._

― _Gracias madre, me calma saber que lo comprendes._

― _Era de esperarse, su tu madre, te conozco mejor que nadie ―le respondió cálidamente―. Aunque ahora que sé que tu postura es firme, debo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a interesarte en la metafísica? A pesar de ser sensible, siempre has sido tan lógico en tu actuar, aunque te costase…_

― _Yo... quiero saber el porqué de todo. Quiero saber que es verdaderamente real, y que no. Si hay algo que nuestros ojos no pueden ver, quiero verlos y saber que son. Todos nacemos con un propósito, y siento que mi propósito es descubrir lo que todos damos por inexistente. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es difícil explicarlo, es como si sintiera su llamado._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó de su profundo sueño.

Estaba a punto de estirarse, cuando recordó que se encontraba atrapado en ese extraño lugar.

El atardecer seguía dominando el cielo.

Parecía que no había pasado ni un minuto desde su siesta, pero su cuerpo entumecido por estar demasiado tiempo en el suelo le confirmaba lo contrario.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de espiar en el pozo, para ver si conseguía alguna forma de hablar con la chica maldita.

Entonces esta apareció detrás de él, saliendo del pozo con una movilidad inhumana.

― Oh, con que también descansas, a pesar de no ser un ser vivo ―expresó Yoosung, levantándose para seguir sus pasos―. Mmm… sé que no puedo entenderte, pero creo que tu si a mí, así que quería preguntarte ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas retenerme aquí? Digo, ¿abrirás uno de esos portales y me llevaras de nuevo a mi casa?

― Erg… erb… egr… ―le respondió con voz grave el espectro al mismo tiempo en que se detenía de golpe, y lo miraba torciendo casi por completo su cuello, para no mover su cuerpo―- Eeeerp…

― Mmm no comprendo lo que dices, y aunque te lo escribiese en el suelo, creo que aún no me entenderías, ya que no somos de la misma era… ―dijo frustrado el rubio, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras pensaba―. Aparte de eso… ¿serias tan amable de darme algo que comer, aunque sea? Digo, me estas manteniendo cautivo aquí…

La chica del pozo volvió a poner su cuello de vuelta a su sitio, para desaparecer en el portal que abría, para irse sin responderle.

― Tomaré eso como un "tal vez" ―dijo el rubio tratando de ser positivo, para volver a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la superficie del pozo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con suerte había logrado abducir a mi mundo al rubio osado que no me mostraba miedo.

Pero ahora no sabía que hacer exactamente con él.

Encima le hablaba con demasiada confianza y eso provocaba sentimientos raros en mi mente.

Creo que en el fondo las que empezaba a tener miedo era yo.

¿Y si el solo era el primero? ¿Y si después muchos más humanos empezaban a dejar de tenerme miedo?

Si eso sucediese, sería el fin. No podría cumplir mi trato con ese otro ser, y volvería al limbo.

Solté un gruñido más fuerte del habitual al pensarlo, mientras iniciaba el trabajo con mi siguiente víctima.

Era una mujer adulta que prácticamente se hizo en sus pantalones, del miedo al verme.

Con facilidad volvía en forma de tornado por el portal, para acabar sumergida en el fondo del pozo, donde tanto su cuerpo como alma desaparecían por siempre.

Luego fue un hombre de traje de negocios.

Luego un comerciante.

Y un montón de estudiantes de diferentes clases sociales.

Si esa tragedia de que los humanos dejarían de temerme sucediese, por lo menos ya había confirmado que no sería ese día.

Estaba por llevarme a mi última víctima del día, que parecía trabajar en ese lugar donde los humanos modernos se abastecían de comida.

"_Tráeme algo de comida"._

"_Tengo hambre"._

"_Si me vas a mantener secuestrado, mínimo dame de comer algo ¿no?"._

El rubio que no me temía, había estado insistiendo tanto con ese tema cada que salía del pozo, que terminé recordándolo.

Así que tome varios objetos al azar con una mano, mientras que con la otra arrastraba conmigo a la víctima.

En lo que me movía del portal al fondo del pozo, deje caer las cosas que traía, para luego volver a mi sueño de reposo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Oh, es un bento preparado, lástima que tenga pura verdura y arroz ―murmuró el rubio, mientras revisaba las cosas que la chica del pozo había dejado afuera para él, comprobando que, si bien no podía hablarle, entendía todo lo que le decía―. Y jugo de pomelo… bueno, no son mis comidas favoritas, pero supongo que debo agradecer que por lo menos ya me dio comida ―terminó diciendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la intensión de comer.

Recostado en el suelo a unos metros del pozo, se puso a observar el cielo color atardecer a modo de matar el tiempo.

Las nubes se movían lentamente, pero no divisaba ninguna forma de vida. Ninguna ave parecía surcar esos cielos.

Suspiró algo cansado.

Fue entonces que recordó que tenía su teléfono.

Si bien no tenía señal por lo que había comprobado, podría usar su tiempo en revisarlo, aunque… la batería dudó que siguiera llena.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó de golpe, sentándose en el pasto, para ver mejor―. No puede ser, sigue al 56% de batería, no es posible… ―dijo contrariado al notar que no se había reducido ni un por ciento, a pesar de que seguís mostrando la hora, funcionando en modo de reposo―. Estoy seguro que como mínimo he estado 48hrs aquí…

Se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo, con los brazos abiertos, más confundido que antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse de golpe.

Resurgí del agua para volver a escalar el muro del pozo y empezar de nuevo con mi labor de segar almas.

Me pareció raro que el humano sin miedo no me hablara apenas salía del pozo.

¿Es que caso había logrado un método para escapar del bucle donde yo vivía?

Mi preocupación se extinguió casi al instante, al notar que este se encontraba a unos metros del pozo, tendido en el suelo pajoso.

Camine rápido en su dirección, con la esperanza de que tal vez estando en un modo sin guardia, lo asustaría y podría por fin hacerme con su alma.

Pero no importó que tanto grité ni salte estando cerca, este no reaccionó.

Se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Por alguna razón, lo veía diferente.

Se encontraba tan relajado, y sin esos vidrios que cubrían sus ojos, se podía apreciar mejor su rostro.

Su rostro…

Ese rostro.

¿Por qué sentía que lo había visto antes?

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentada de rodillas hacia delante en el suelo, y extendía una de sus manos mugrosas y frías hacia su rostro dormido.

¿Por qué… deseo tocar… su rostro…?

De fondo, solo se podía escuchar el sonido calmo del viento, que hacia bailar el pastizal.

Estaba a nada de tocarlo.

¡Booooh!

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y agitó sus manos a propósito, mientras se sentaba.

Me fui hacia atrás, por reacción involuntaria, para luego ver como este humano empezaba a reírse.

― …No puedo creerlo… te asustaste… fuiste asustada por un humano… ―expresó apenas, con mucha gracia, al nivel de que empezó a abrazarse el estómago.

Su actuar me enfureció sobremanera.

Sin pensarlo, camine de rodillas para acercármele y lo golpee con mis manos. Como no me tiene miedo, la fuerza de mis golpes no lo dañaban.

― Ya, ya… no me pegues ―volvió a hablar, aun riendo y tratando de agarrar mis manos―, solo bromeaba, ¿que nunca han bromeando contigo?

Dejé de hacerlo luego de unos minutos, y volví a abrir un portal para iniciar mi trabajo.

― ¡Ey, espera! ―recuerdo que dijo, corriendo detrás de mí y agarrándome de una muñeca―. Si no piensas dejarme ir por el momento, al menos tráeme comida y algo con que pasar el rato... Y si puedes, agua y ropa… tal vez a ti no te moleste usar la misma ropa siempre, pero a mi si me fatiga ―terminó quejándose.

Pensé que ese humano no podía ser más osado, pero ahora resultaba que me estaba pidiendo cosas para mantenerlo.

― Oye, me entiendes ¿no? ―siguió hablando―. Mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo para confirmar.

Sacudí mi brazo, para soltarme de su agarre.

Era tan molesto que me daban ganas de morderlo.

Pero si lo hacía, seguro se pondría enfermo y tendría que matarlo con mis propias manos, porque se quejaría más.

Ese no era mi estilo.

Asentí de apenas, ya que mis articulaciones estaban tan rígidas, que al hacerlo mis huesos tronaron.

― Bien, eso me calma. Ahora vete, mientras más rápido hagas tu "trabajo" más rápido volverás, supongo. No olvides mis cosas, bye bye ―agregó último, empujándome hacia el portal que empezaba a abrirse.

Indignada me apresuré en tomar el portal para que dejara de tocarme.

¿Cómo podía existir un humano tan atrevido?

No, empezaba a creer que el rubio no era un humano, los humanos no eran tan poco temerosos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rastreador empezó a sonar mostrando una ubicación no tan lejos de donde se encontraban.

― Es ella de nuevo ―Jumin alzó su portafolio de herramientas que usualmente llevaba a la cacería―. Una nueva oportunidad se nos ha dado.

― Y las esperanzas de que tu colega siga vivo han aumentado favorablemente ―agregó el sujeto que lo acompañaba, vestido de una enorme túnica negra que apenas dejaba ver un pequeño mechón de su cabello color menta―. Ese video viral de la cámara de seguridad que muestra un objeto borroso llevándose comida de ese supermarket luego de que uno de sus empleados desapareciera, fue un regalo del cielo.

FIN DE LA PARTE 2.


	7. Chapter 7

CUARENTENA.

Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene ligero contenido explicito sexual.

El toc toc en la puerta le anunciaba su llegada.

― Si, espera, ya te abro ―soltó MC mientras con una mano empezaba a quitar el seguro de la puerta y con el otro agarraba el spray desinfectante.

El rubio entró de un salto, acompañado de un poco del aire frio que hacia afuera.

Swish… swish… swish…

El aerosol lo cubrió por completo.

Mientras ella se llevaba el bolso de compras a la cocina, Yoosung ya desinfectado se quitaba las primeras capas de ropa externa con la que había salido al exterior y la guardaba embolsado en el canasto de ropa sucia.

Tomó el spray antibacterial y lo regó en el platillo de la mesita de la entrada, donde había puesto las llaves y su billetera, para luego dejarlos e ir a ayudar a MC a desinfectar con un paño antibacterial todas las cosas que había comprado para la despensa.

― Ububububu… ―soltó Yoosung, tirititando un poco con los brazos cruzados, con la sensación aun presente del terrible frio que hacia afuera.

― Tardaste más de lo que esperaba, casi estuve a punto de preocuparme ―mencionó MC, que luego de terminar con la desinfección de lo que recién habían comprado, le sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente.

― Hum, la fila era larga y al principio casi no avanzaba, lamenté no haber llevado el celular para avisarte ―se disculpó―. Apenas encontré lo de la lista, una anciana prácticamente me quitó el ultimo bote de mermelada de cereza de las manos, así que espero que te guste la mermelada de granadilla…

― No te preocupes por eso.

Lo cierto, es que llevaban viviendo juntos en su departamento de estudiante, desde casi más de dos semanas.

Habían sido de los que no seguían la información actualizada de la pandemia que empezaba a consumir al país de forma silenciosa pero mortal.

Todo empezó como una noche tranquila e inocente de jugar LOLOL juntos hasta quedar dormidos frente a sus teclados, pero al día siguiente, cuando ella caminaba con la intensión de tomar el tren para volver a su casa, unos policías la hicieron regresar al edificio de donde la habían visto salir.

― Lo sentimos señorita, pero debe volver a donde se quedó hasta ahora, la cuarentena y el toque de queda están activados y ningún transporte público está funcionando.

Yoosung se quedó petrificado por algunos minutos, al ver como un policía había vuelto a traer a MC a su departamento de estudiante, luego de regañarlos a ambos por haber quebrantado la cuarentena que había sido impuesta de forma inesperada en todo el país.

― Oh… esto es un problema, ya que no tengo ropa extra ―le mencionó MC, pero sin el más mínimo exalto―. Supongo que viviremos esto como una prueba beta para saber cómo viviremos juntos cuando nos casemos ―terminó sonriendo, para dejar caer su bolso y caminar directo al armario de su novio―. Yoosung, tendrás que prestarme tu ropa ―sacó una de sus remeras.

― Esto… si… usa lo que desees… ―este respondió ya casi superando su fase de petrificación.

¿Una fase de prueba de su futuro? Le gustaba escuchar eso, al grado de que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

¿Pero dónde dormiría? Solo había una cama, y si bien MC ya se había quedado a dormir antes, él le cedía su cama y dormía en el suelo, usando el futón que por suerte tenia.

¿Acaso terminarían durmiendo juntos…?

¡¿Dormir juntos?!

Se volvió todo rojo de golpe al solo pensarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero los días que empezaron a pasar fueron geniales.

Cuando tocaba cocinar y alimentarse.

― Woah me gusta ver como cocinas, cada vez te superas más ―soltó mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, y lo observaba fijamente mientras el rubio con unos palillos ágilmente movía la sartén que sofreía los ingredientes para hacer bibimbap.

― Jaja exageras, este platillo es muy fácil de hacer.

― No, no lo es. Muchos pueden hacerlo, pero lo que cuesta más es que sepa tan bien como el tuyo. Pero eres demasiado modesto para aceptarlo.

Cuando le tocaba trabajar a ella…

― Cariño, te traje una taza de té ―la dejaba a un lado del escritorio que compartían―. Mmm… veo que te falta mucho… ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Ya sé, acomodaré en secciones la pila de hojas de computo que acabas de imprimir, así te serán más fáciles de encontrar cuando las necesites.

― Te lo agradezco, y justo estaba necesitando un descanso para un poco de té.

O le tocaba estudiar a él.

"Debido a los factores externos del que todos estamos al tanto, todos los proyectos de práctica han sido cancelados. Pero tal como muestran los ejemplos del visualizador en tres dimensiones que instalaron, y haber terminado con los caninos, avanzaremos en el análisis de las etapas básicas de desarrollo fisiológico en la familia de los felinos. A comparación de los primeros que estudiamos, estos seres poseen un esqueleto mucho más flexible, por su anatomía distintiva de cazador solitario terrestre. Por lo tanto, será un poco más difícil de identificar esguinces y fracturas… existen varios tipos de métodos para aplicar, dependiendo la circunstancia, pero el método más efectivo es…"

Podía escuchar centradamente al decano mediante sus audífonos grandes de juego que reducían el ruido externo.

Y la pared plegable que había cubriendo a su alrededor, y que al principio no quería usar, pero como la insistencia de MC pudo más, ahora le otorgaba ese aislamiento extra de la sensación de estar en clases.

Una vez llegada la hora del té de la tarde, dejaban de dar atención a las hojas y libros, para divertirse viendo algo y ordenando.

― ¿Fue una clase interesante la de hoy? ―le preguntó MC, quien se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama para poder secar el cabello de Yoosung, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo alfombrado y recién había salido del baño

― Hum, si, fue interesante, pero yo ya había leído ese tema antes, fue más un repaso ―se explicó, estirando las piernas, mientras que con una mano usaba el control, en busca de algo interesante que ver―. Justo pensaba decirle al decano administrativo que quería tomar el examen adelantado, para subir de nivel y alcanzar a los del año superior que sigue, pero con esto de la cuarentena, tendré que esperar… a que me respondan los de la administración.

― ¿Aun quieres saltar de año? ¿No extrañarás a tus compañeros actuales?

― No ¿Por qué debería? La mayoría solo se me acerca para que les ayude, explique o preste mis apuntes. Siento que desperdicio mi potencial… y tengo muchas ansias ya, de entrar como residente practicante… Y sobre mis amigos, podemos seguir siéndolo sin tener que estar en el mismo curso.

― Uh… el señor Kim puede ser bastante calculador cuando tiene una ambición ¿no? ―bromeó MC notando la seriedad poco habitual con la que le respondió.

― ¿Eh? ¿Señor Kim? ―soltó con gracia al escucharla―. Hum, puede que mi ambición me impulsa a ser más seguro, pero no es malo ¿no?

― No, no lo es para nada ―le reafirmó MC, mientras seguía masajeándole delicadamente la cabeza con la toalla―. Y si llega a serte algo negativo, estaré ahí, para hacértelo notar.

― Si, cuida de mí, por favor ―terminó diciendo el rubio mientras se giraba, para abrazarla de la cintura, aun manteniéndose sentado en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apagó el televisor apenas terminó la película que estaba viendo.

Luego de acomodar a MC en su lugar, se estiró por última vez, para luego echarse por completo en el futon, cubriéndose casi por completo con el edredón de este.

― Mmm… ¿ya se acabó la película? ―habló por lo bajo esta mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba de costado, con voz somnolienta.

― Si… pero no te preocupes… podrás verla de nuevo luego… ―le respondió este, mientras se quedaba quieto, aun algo apenado con el hecho de que ella se hubiese salido con la suya, al bajarse a su futon, en vez de dormir en la cama normal―. Te veías algo cansada, por eso no te desperté.

― … ¿si?... qué lindo es mi novio… ―balbuceó con los ojos cerrados, para luego acercársele más, bajando su mano hasta cerca de su ombligo.

Delicado y con disimulo, se movió lentamente para darle la espalda.

Ya habían pasado demasiadas noches juntos para saber que intentaría hacer luego, si la dejaba tocarlo demasiado.

Y no es que a él no le gustara hacer "eso", al contrario, se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente, pero empezó a pensarlo, y no quería que sus futuros hijos formasen parte del porcentaje de concebidos en la restricción…

― ¿Acaso me estás rechazando? ―le susurró esta al oído, para seguir abrazándolo por la espalda, esta vez incluso con las piernas.

― ¿Ah? Mmm… no sé de qué hablas ―le respondió con voz baja, para luego fingir un bostezo convincente―. Tengo sueño, ya es tarde, durmam-

Fue interrumpido al mismo tiempo que lo estiraba hacia atrás, volviéndolo a dejar acostado de espaldas, pero esta vez debajo de ella.

― Pero yo no tengo sueño.

MC lo besó directamente luego de haber dicho eso.

Un beso corto y simple de unos segundos, pero que fue seguido de muchos más, que pasaron de lo inocente al estilo francés es cuestión de minutos.

― No… ―logró expresar apenas pudo separarse de sus labios, ya con su respiración agitada.

― ¿Acaso intentas resistirte? ―le murmuró para luego empezar a morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

― Lo… hemos… estado haciendo… muy… segui… no… ―trató de desistir, pero ya le era casi imposible hablar.

Por alguna razón, al ver su actuar, MC en vez de sentirse apagada, la motivaba más a seguir con su pecaminoso deseo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido de la alarma lo despertó.

Estaba a punto de apagarlo, cuando una mano de debajo de su edredón se le adelantó, haciéndoles recordar lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

― Hola… ―soltó apenas audible, la voz dueña también de la mano, que luego de tocar el despertador, volvió a ocultarse, sintiendo como se acomodaba en su pecho.

― Buenos días.

Trató de retirarla para poder levantarse, pero no pudo.

― Quédate unos minutos más ―la cabeza de MC resurgió de dentro de la cama, para poder estar a la misma altura.

― Esta bien… pero me levantaré luego.

― Sobre anoche… ―lo miró a los ojos de forma entreabierta―. Me gustó que te hayas resistido un poco… solo quería bromear en un principio, pero terminé dejándome llevar. Debemos repetirlo…

Yoosung abrió los ojos lo máximo que alguien recién despertado podía.

¿Qué clase de confesión degenerada había sido esa?

El de verdad se había resistido, no estaba bromeando.

Se sentía molesto.

Aunque extrañamente también un poco emocionado.

― Yo… de verdad me estaba resistiendo ―se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y dibujando indignación en su rostro―. ¿No se supone que íbamos a esperar hasta casarnos? Ahora ya no podré vestirme de blanco, ni tu…

― Bueno, lo sé… pero, estamos comprometidos, así que está cerca de ser lo mismo ―se defendió MC, a pesar de que su acusación no la conmocionaba―. Y sobre lo otro… ¿enserio no querías? Pero si terminaste gimiendo más de lo habitual, incluso más que yo.

― Eso… eso no… es cierto ―titubeo al escuchar eso último, ruborizándose.

MC lo miró en silencio.

Tal vez si había algo que lo molestaba, no… según lo que sus ojos reflejaban, era preocupación.

― ¿Acaso te preocupas de que pueda quedar encinta? ―dijo de forma directa, posando una de sus manos en su rostro, aun acostados.

El rubio la miró con asombro, confirmando su sospecha.

Cerró sus ojos como asintiendo.

― Ya veo ―su voz sonó cálida―. Realmente no dejas de pensar y preocuparte en todo ¿no?

― Pero no lo hago con mala intención, digo… no dudaría en hacerme responsable, pero a ti te afectaría más, a pesar de que te ayudase a cuidarlo, y…

― Lo sé ―le interrumpió, acallándolo poniendo su dedo índice encima de sus labios, mientras lo miraba con cariño―. Y agradezco que te preocupes. Debí hablarte de ello, pero siempre se me olvidaba, perdón de preocuparte en vano.

― Podemos hablarlo ahora.

― ¿Recuerdas que tomo pastillas para mi desorden hormonal?

― Sí, claro.

― Pues, hace unos meses atrás, mi médico al ver mi anillo, me recomendó que usase una versión que venía con anticonceptivo también. Así que desde hace meses que soy más infértil que el desierto del Sahara.

― ¿Tan efectiva es? Bueno, si no te lastima está bien, pero luego investiguemos si tienen efectos secundarios peligrosos, no quiero que te de algo que sea irreversible y dañino. Vi una vez un documental sobre hormonas para un trabajo de la escuela y recuerdo escuchar que tenía riesgos.

― Los riesgos creo que aparecen cuando se consumen sin una buena supervisión médica, pero podemos investigar más al respecto si eso te calma.

― Por favor.

― Oh, y ahora entiendo por qué ayer te mostraste aliviado un rato cuando parecía que se nos había acabado los profilácticos ―dijo con gracia la castaña rememorándolo en su mente―. Por suerte había quedado uno más fuera de su caja… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no lo necesitábamos…

― Me siento más calmado si lo hacemos protegidos.

― ¿En serio? Los métodos anticonceptivos son solo 99% seguros, y aunque usemos dos al mismo tiempo, siempre habrá un 1% de posibilidades de fecundación cada que lo hagamos―bromeó.

― No me recuerdes eso ―se quejó poniendo cara de puchero―. ¿Quieres se me acelere el corazón?

― Mientras no sea de preocupación, sí, me gusta acelerar tu corazón ―reafirmo, con voz coqueta.

Yoosung estaba cayendo en su insinuación sugerente, pero su ojo vio el reloj de pared, recordándole la hora.

Reaccionó, recordando el montón de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de sus clases online.

― Cielos, se nos va hacer tarde ―empezó a buscar su pantalón debajo del edredón, para intentar ponérselos―. ¿Recoges el futon? Me daré un baño rápido y luego preparé nuestro desayuno.

― Esta bien… ―se sentó, mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello hacia atrás y Yoosung le besaba en la nariz, para luego levantarse.

FIN.


	8. Chapter 8

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

TERCERA PARTE.

Con su medidor de materia oscura, Jumin analizaba aquel market mientras el dueño no dejaba de repetirle cómo fue que notó que uno de sus empleados era absorbido por el ser paranormal.

― Entonces ¿me creen verdad? ―terminó diciendo el casi anciano, con nerviosismo―. Yo no le hice nada a mi ayudante como muchos especulan en eso que llaman internet…

― Por supuesto que le creemos, señor ―le respondió V tratando de calmarlo―. No debe de preocuparse, nos encargaremos que la policía acepte como prueba verás la grabación de su tienda.

― Oh, no saben cuánto me alivia escuchar eso, muchas gracias señores de negro ―dijo el hombre más calmado.

Jumin se les acercó, para hacerle una seña a su compañero, dando a entender que ya había terminado de recoger los datos.

― Una última cosa señor, ¿podría mostrarnos los objetos que dejó su empleado antes de desaparecer?

― Oh, sí, claro, todas sus cosas quedaron en el casillero que tiene en la sala de descanso de empleados… los policías se llevaron su chaqueta y documentos, pero dejaron su móvil, objetando que si había algo sospechoso en él lo notarían rastrándolo desde la central de datos, por si se hubiese borrado algo en no sé qué de memoria.

― ¿Hay algo que quiera agregar sobre el desaparecido? ¿Noto alguna actitud extraña suya los días antes de su abducción?

― Pues no lo sé… era un chico muy normal, tenía novia y amigos, aunque era algo odioso y… no sé si sea cierto, pero otros empleados me comentaron que era uno de esos chicos que hacían bullying en la secundaria, pero se recompuso… yo nunca tuve problemas con su conducta, hacia su trabajo y no buscaba problemas con otros…

― Ya veo, cualquier otra cosa que recuerde, no dude en decírnoslo.

― Por supuesto que lo haré.

En lo que revisaban las cosas del desaparecido, para confirmar al cien por ciento que había sido víctima del objetivo que rastreaban, pudieron confirmar que el chico no salía mucho de lo normal.

Pornografía, muchas redes sociales y de video.

En sus mensajes descubrieron que engañaba a su novia, al parecer con la amiga de esta.

Un dato que no les hubiese interesado, de no ser que luego, el último mensaje de su novia, esta lo insultaba al haberse enterado de su infidelidad y que se arrepentiría y ardería en el infierno por su mal acto.

Luego en su bandeja de mensajes de carabook había recibido un mensaje de un usuario no vinculado que lo insultaba y le ponía un video, que, según el visto, el desaparecido había reproducido.

Justo siete días antes de que el chico desapareciese.

Pero el video ya no se reproducía, al parecer era de esos que solo están temporalmente disponibles y se bloquean luego de un tiempo determinado.

― Es sin duda el video maldito ―soltó Jumin, dejando el móvil a un lado.

― Si, al parecer resolvimos quien fue la persona que maldijo al desaparecido, pero no es algo que nos interese…

― Pero si algo con lo que podemos trabajar ―enfatizó Jumin abriendo de nuevo el teléfono, para ir directo a los contactos y centrarse en la imagen de la novia―. Tenemos a alguien a quien rastrear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para pasar el tiempo se había puesto a romper la bandeja plástica en la que llegó su alimento, tratando de hacer una figura de cisne, según su memoria trataba de recordarlo según un video tutorial que vió en el pasado, en su tiempo de ocio.

A metros suyo la chica "trabajaba" yendo y viniendo con sus víctimas que desaparecían junto con sus gritos dentro del pozo.

Al principio había sido ligeramente impactante, pero ahora no le provocaba emoción en lo absoluto.

Supo que había acabado con su labor, cuando esta salió del pozo con unas naranjas que había recogido de pasada con su última víctima y aún estaban juntas en el gajo de una rama.

Ahrrrbbggr…

Fue el único quejido que soltó para luego botarle las naranjas en su regazo, al estar sentado y volver a caminar rumbo al pozo.

― ¿Naranjas? ¿Y solo tres? Con esto no me voy a llenar―se quejó el rubio, levantándose rápido, para evitar que desapareciera en el pozo―. Además, te pedí otras cosas, no te hagas la sorda, sé que me entiendes ―terminó diciendo mientras la sujetaba de un brazo, para evitar que se acercarse al pozo― Woah… quiero comer algo sólido, bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, sé una buena anfitriona ―terminó gimoteando, cansado de la espera.

La chica maldita lo miró en silencio por algunos segundos.

¿Qué clase de humano adulto lloriqueaba como un niño chiquito? Y peor aún, se aferraba al coco como si fuera su mamá.

Grejejeg.

No supo por qué, pero ese ruido le había salido distinto.

¿Acaso se había reído?

― ¡¿EHHHH?! ¿Acaso te estas riendo? ―le confirmo el rubio, ofendido y algo asombrado por su reaccionar― No seas así, y tráeme lo que te pedí ―empezó a arrastrarla lejos del pozo, para luego soltarla y hacerle ademanes para que abriese un portal y se fuera―. O sino, déjame irme.

Eso ultimo le pareció una gran idea a la maldición, a pesar de los que había pensado antes en que sería un riesgo dejarlo libre.

Abrió el portal directo a su casa.

― Urggggrrr…

― ¿Eh? ¿En serio vas a dejarme ir? ―el rubio la miró algo desconfiado―. No es una trampa, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió de forma negativa y le hizo señas para que se metiera.

― Esta bien, pero me voy a enojar si me estas mintiendo…

Como si eso fuese una amenaza para alguien maldito como ella.

El rubio trató de tocar el portal, pero este se volvió inestable al sentir su presencia y terminó lanzando una onda eléctrica que lo expulso hacia atrás, quemándole una mano.

― ¡Agh! ¡Eso dolió! ―exclamó sentado en el suelo, agarrándose su mano izquierda y descubriendo que le había producido una ligera quemadura―. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que podía suceder eso?

La maldición sonrió con malicia, alzando los hombros a modo de librarse de la culpa.

― En verdad eres un ser muy cruel… ―Yoosung se levantó para caminar hacia ella, y mostrarle su mano herida―. Mira mi manita ―se la puso frente y muy cerca de sus ojos negros y tenebrosos para que lo notase―. Ahora estoy herido, sin la medicina necesaria se puede infectar y me podría morir, en el peor de los casos… ¿Qué harás ahora? Ya que no puedo irme, vuelve al mundo humano y tráeme comida, medicina y las demás cosas que te pedí.

Pero la chica siguió sonriendo sin inmutarse.

Este humano y su actitud solía sacarle molestia, pero molestarlo le producía gracia, por alguna extraña razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en esta persona? ―le preguntó Jumin, al verlo llegar en un auto deportivo muy lujoso―. No parece tan inteligente…

Y en efecto, el nuevo personaje refuerzo que había incluido V a su escuadrón para rescatar a Yoosung Kim, no tenía un aspecto confiable.

Era más joven que ellos dos, ropa juvenil muy llamativa, lentes coloridos en forma de corazón y su cabello de color rojizo… parecía que nunca hubiesen sido tocados por un peine.

― Sé que su aspecto es algo atípico a nuestro rubro, pero te garantizo que es el mejor en lo que hace ―le respondió V sonriendo―. Luciel, entonces… ¿tienes alguna idea en mente luego de haber escuchado nuestra historia y la de las jovencitas?

El pelirrojo que hace minutos había dejado recién de hablar con la chica y su amiga, que era la novia del chico que desapareció absorbido por la maldición, y quedó grabado en el video viral, los miró algo pensativo.

― Si te soy sincero, no sé por dónde empezar… Este ser que me mencionan es de un nivel muy superior a cualquier otro que nos hallamos enfrentado ―agachó la cabeza de forma sombría―… y eso… eso es… emocionante ―su rostro sonrió con convicción―. Siento que es el tipo de caso por el que me hice científico de armamento paranormal… casi estoy que quiero gritar de la emoción…

Jumin arqueó las cejas.

Le parecía un insulto que un extraño viese su caso como algo divertido.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y le dedico su mirada más fría.

― Escúchame bien, Luciel, ayudante de V ―lo tomó del cuello para que lo viese directo a los ojos―. Puede que para ti esto parezca un juego divertido, pero para mí es un asunto de extrema importancia, la vida de mi mejor colega de rama corre riesgo cada vez más en cada minuto que pasa. Si no vas a tomarte esto en serio, agarra tus juguetes raros y lárgate…

― Si, si… tranquilo viejo, se lo importante que es esto para ustedes ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo, tomando una postura más seria, para luego librarse de su agarre―. Incluso para mi… ya que admiro mucho al señor desaparecido que tratan de salvar, sus publicaciones analíticas y objetivas sobre seres paranormales y metafísica que publicó, son la razón principal por las que abandoné mi vida de científico normal que, hacia juguetes e implementos de mejora para computadoras, y me adentré a la creación científica experimental… fue gracias a eso que conocí a V al poco tiempo también. Todos estamos en el mismo barco, relax…

― Te creeré por ahora, pero si por tu poco aporte terminamos perdiendo a quien tratamos rescatar, no dudes que yo mismo te entregaré a ser maligno para que desaparezcas.

― Jumin, por favor, no te preocupes, Luciel es muy profesional…

― Ciertamente lo soy, pero… ―el pelirrojo les mostró un papel en el que había estado escribiendo un boceto y diagrama mientras escuchaba a las chicas hasta que se marcharon― …tomando en cuenta la división de mundos paralelos o inconsecuentes, como la teoría de las cuerdas y la relatividad, creo que hasta que no encuentre una muestra del campo unificado que crea este ser al que llaman "la chica de la maldición", no podré tener avances en crear un arma que pueda eliminarla, o neutralizarla lo suficiente como para que podamos rescatar al señor Kim. En resumen, necesito estar presente en el momento en que tal ser se lleve una víctima a su dimensión y así tomar muestras del campo gravitacional que crea a su alrededor, al generar su portal. Si obtengo esto, podría crear una máquina que artificialmente recree el portal.

― ¿Quieres presenciar una abducción? Hum… eso será muy difícil ―emitió V llevándose una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

―Sí, será difícil encontrar una víctima del maleficio ―admitió Jumin, tomando la misma posición.

― No si uno de ustedes se sacrifica y mira el dichoso video ―dijo directo Seven, quien ya se había vuelto a sentar en una de las sillas del lugar y tecleaba algo en su computadora portátil―. Sería obviamente un suicidio, ya que no podríamos rescatarlo luego, pero por lo menos obtendríamos la información necesaria para dar con la ubicación porta espacial donde supuestamente ustedes creen que se encuentra aún vivo el señor Kim. Entonces la pregunta sería ¿Quién de ustedes se siente o es el más culpable por la situación que encadenó que el señor Kim sea abducido, como para sacrificarse?

Jumin y V se miraron en silencio.

No hubo necesidad de hablar para saber en lo que ambos pensaban.

Jumin asintió, tomando responsabilidad por lo sucedido.

― No, ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo, no dejaré que mi mejor amigo se sacrifique, hallaremos otro método para recolectar la información necesaria, siempre hay otra opción ―soltó V, molesto.

― Pero debo hacerlo, fue por mi confianza ingenua que Yoosung fue absorbido.

― Sé que incluso a Yoosung no le agradaría la idea de que uno de sus amigos se sacrifique por él…

El rojizo los interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez soltando a reír.

― Jaja solo estaba bromeando, no pensé que se lo tomarían en serio, aunque… supongo que fue bueno, ya que pude enterarme quien creó este cataclismo… en fin, volviendo al tema, creo que ya tenemos una serie de opciones de donde tener información ―dijo mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su portátil―. Lo bueno de las nuevas generaciones, es que les encanta compartir sus desgracias con el mundo, incluso esas espeluznantes, como que un ser maligno se los piensa llevar en unos días.

― ¿Crees que pueda funcionar?

― Bueno, tendremos que filtrarlas, la mitad o más solo serían adolescentes necesitados de atención, pero estoy seguro que a quien necesitamos está entre ellos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de un descanso, volví a salir del pozo para seguir con mi trabajo.

Nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción que el humano que me acompañaba se encontraba durmiendo, recostado en el suelo, lejos de mi pozo.

El tiempo transcurrió y termine mi deber por ese momento, ese día habían sido mucho más humanos que de costumbre.

Mi última víctima se encontraba cenando en su casa, así que había aprovechado para traer el enorme tazón de sopa caliente, y dejárselo a un lado, sin despertarlo; quería volver lo más pronto posible al pozo, ya que la energía que me mantenía estaba por acabarse.

Volví a sumergirme en el sueño profundo.

Aunque de sueño no tenía nada.

Simplemente flotaba en un mar oscuro y frio.

Sin pensar.

Sin recordar.

Creo que ya ni siquiera recordaba quien era yo misma.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Qué me había pasado para terminar en aquel lugar?

¿Por qué me absorbía a esos humanos que desconocía?

Todas esas preguntas solo venían a mi mente mientras efectuaba mi trabajo, y desaparecían una vez me adentraba en el fondo del pozo.

"Despierta, tienes que ayudarme".

Giré mi cabeza en el mundo acuoso donde yacía, al sentir una voz.

¿Qué era ese sonido que rompía mi calma?

Fue entonces que lo vi.

Una figura a lo lejos.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese un ser ahí, aparte de mí?

Nadé hacia este de forma involuntaria, atraída por la curiosidad.

Era un humano.

Un joven hombre.

Su aspecto y ropas se me hacían familiares, pero no podía reconocer de dónde.

¿Quién eres? ¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, traté de preguntarle, pero mi voz no salía. Haciéndome recordar que la perdí hace mucho, y ahora solo se escuchaba un horrible sonido cada que trataba de hablar.

Aun así, el humano no me mostró miedo y se acercó más a mí, con una cálida expresión en su rostro.

"Debes despertar", volvió a pronunciar, esta vez extendiendo una de sus manos, como para que lo tocase.

Dudé en hacerlo, pero luego traté de imitarlo, entonces…

Desperté fuera del pozo.

¿Cómo había logrado salir sin despertar?

Lo más extraño, es que mi mano seguía extendida y apuntaba hacia donde seguía durmiendo mi huésped repentino.

Estaba a punto de volver al pozo cuando noté algo que no encajaba.

El tazón de comida que le había traído al rubio ruidoso seguía intacto.

― Tonto humano… ¿Hasta cuándo piensa dormir? Su comida se estaba enfriando y echando a perder ―pensé caminando hacia él, para despertarlo―. ¿O es que estaba molesto por lo de nuestra última conversación y ahora prefería parar dormido?

Me pareció una graciosa forma de queja, más cuando por fin lo toqué y vi con detenimiento, comprobé que mis pensamientos eran erróneos.

Recostado de un lado, apenas respiraba y se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre.

Mis ojos se centraron luego en su mano herida.

Esta se encontraba en un muy mal estado.

¿Qué había hecho?

Una simple broma al humano se había convertido en una catástrofe que ahora estaba tratando de robarse su vida.

Traté hablarle diciendo que despertará, más de mi boca solo salía un horrible sonido, mientras lo atraía hacia mí, y movía con mis brazos.

Luego de un minuto pude escuchar recién un quejido débil suyo.

Aun reaccionaba, pero no duraría mucho si no hacía nada.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Nunca había matado a un humano de esa manera.

Tampoco quería presenciar una muerte así.

Pero, aunque quisiese ayudarlo, en el lugar no había nada para ello, lo cual me hizo tomar una drástica decisión.

Tenía que devolverlo al mundo de los humanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó en la camilla de un extraño lugar que no reconocía.

Una mujer mayor revisaba el suero que le había administrado para tratar de forma rápida la infección de su mano.

Pero… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

― Veo que ya despertaste, es un alivio ―empezó a hablar la mujer, que, al verla bien, pudo notar que era la farmacéutica que había a unas cuadras de su edificio―. Esperabas un poco más, y solo internándote en un hospital, mejorarías…

― ¿Co… como lle… lle-gué aquí? ―preguntó el rubio que pasó de la confusión al temor, recordando que el anterior escenario en donde se hirió era un bucle dimensional donde yacía una humana maldita que se robaba las almas de los maldecidos.

― ¿Huh? ¿No lo recuerda? Al parecer si se encontraba muy mal… Su novia lo trajo.

― ¡¿Mi novia?! ―emitió exaltado al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe a pesar de seguir sintiéndose débil.

Estaba a punto de negarlo, cuando la mujer mayor continuó hablando.

― Los jovencitos de hoy aun parecen ser orgullosos ¿no? ―soltó con gracia―. Pero no creo que sea algo penoso que tu amada se preocupe por ti… llegó bastante asustada cargándote, que no pudo siquiera articular palabra alguna. Y ha estado esperándote por horas, sentada en el pasillo de espera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salieron en silencio luego de que la enfermera los despachaba de su farmacia con una bolsa de remedios.

La maldición había tomado quien sabe cómo, una forma menos espantosa a la vista del humano promedio, pero sus ojos seguían igual, escondidos detrás de unas gafas oscuras de sol que tomó del departamento del rubio, junto con otras ropas suyas.

― ¿Qué vas hacerme ahora? ―le preguntó de forma directa, ya ahora los dos solos, en el silencio de la noche y las calles vacías, al ser de madrugada.

La chica no le respondió.

Y aunque pudiese hacerlo, tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

Solo se acercó a él, para tomarlo de un brazo e insistirle que la siguiese.

Yoosung se dejó llevar, a pesar de que en el fondo sentía miedo al no saber qué ocurriría.

Para sorpresa suya volvieron al departamento.

Su departamento del cual se lo había llevado.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del lugar, se separó de ella.

A pesar de la conmoción, su interior le pedia a gritos que le recriminase por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, aquel ser se desmoronó frente suyo, tomando su forma original, pero quedándose inconsciente en el suelo.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.


	9. Chapter 9

EN TUS OJOS.

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es un one shot que sería una continuación alternativa al "Final Juicio" del After Ending de V. Así que contiene muchísimos spoilers. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Nota extra: Recomiendo leerlo teniendo como música de fondo, "In Your eyes" de The Weeknd, ya que es en esta canción que está basada la historia.**

Sentado en su escritorio, revisaba los papeles de su última sesión que había tenido hace minutos.

Se quitó los lentes al terminar, frotándose los ojos en señal de cansancio.

Por suerte su día estaba por llegar a su fin.

O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que su celular empezó a sonar.

Su rostro cambió al ver quien era, por el identificador de llamadas. En sus ojos… se dibujó una expresión indescriptible, para luego tomar el teléfono.

― Hola MC… hum, estoy libre, estaba a punto de irme… Si, podemos encontrarnos hoy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MC terminó la llamada, para luego levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba sentada con cierta ansiedad.

Camino cruzando varias habitaciones de su hogar para llegar en el salón donde se encontraba Jihyun, quien permanecía concentrado en su proceso creativo.

― He llamado a todos, Zen, Yoosung y Jaehee han confirmado que irían a tomar un trago ¿Nos acompañas?

El turquesa se detuvo al escucharla, dejando de mover su pincel, quieto en el aire.

― Suena tentador, pero me temo que hoy pasaré ―solo volteó su cabeza de lado para verla con una sonrisa―. Últimamente he tenido más ataques de inspiración y no puedo dejarlos pasar… a este paso creo que podría volver a presentar una nueva galería pronto ¿no es fantástico?

― Si… comprendo. Entonces iré sola ―soltó con una voz raramente calmada―. No te quedes hasta tarde, trata de descansar.

― Esta bien, discúlpame con el grupo ―terminó agregando el turquesa, ya dándole la espalda, para volver a perderse en su creación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo cierto es que habían pasado más de cinco años desde que ellos habían entrado a su vida, de una forma bastante inesperada y algo problemática.

Pero al final todo había terminado bien.

O por lo menos eso es lo que quiso creer al principio.

¿En realidad estaba bien el como todos habían terminado esa trágica historia?

¿Tal vez no debió haber hecho caso a sus impulsos, y si a su razón?

― Oh, parece que te hemos hecho esperar mucho.

MC alzó la mirada, saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos, al escuchar su voz.

Ahí estaba, justo frente de ella, aquel personaje de cabellos rubios, con un porte más serio del que tenía unos años atrás. De traje verde oscuro y unos enormes lentes que ocultaban devotamente sus distintivos ojos violeta.

― No realmente, también casi acabé de llegar ―mintió, ya que había llegado incluso una media hora antes de manera anticipada, al venir sola.

― Eso me hace sentir menos culpable, juraba que sería el que llegó más tarde, el tráfico es horrible un viernes en la tarde ―soltó de forma abierta este, mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa para seis que ya tenían por costumbre reservar en ese lugar, para reunirse parte del grupo―. ¿Y dónde está V? ―agregó al notar su ausencia.

― Oh, el no…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Zen y su actual novia, una actriz con la que había protagonizado el dorama que elevó su carrera en la pantalla chica.

― Que pena… disculpen que traiga a mi Zen algo tarde, tuvimos unos inconvenientes en el camino ―habló Echo Girl primero, aun agarrada del brazo del Cenizo que parecía algo cansado.

― Hola Yoosung, MC… ―dijo este sentándose directo en una silla, mientras le hacia una seña al camarero para que los atendiese―. ¿No odian estos días donde todo está gris y con llovizna? Ahg, si no fuese porque podemos juntarnos de vez en cuando creo que me amartelaría totalmente en estas épocas… Si, tráiganme lo mismo de siempre por favor.

― Yo también detesto el invierno, oppa ―Echo Girl añadió, mientras acercaba su silla a la de él, para estar casi abrazados.

― Si, bueno… también me alegro de que podamos aun reunirnos, aunque no de forma tan seguida ―dijo MC, aun sin poder acostumbrarse a la energía incomoda que emitía Zen cuando llegaba con su novia engreída, que todos detestaban en secreto.

Jaehee fue la última en llegar.

Su cansancio era tan visible, que ya ni siquiera era necesario que lo mencionase para que los demás sintiesen pena por ella, y hasta le ordenaban lo que solía pedir por adelantado, para que no esperase.

Empezaron a beber y ponerse al día, una vez todos estuvieron sentados.

― Entonces eso quiere decir que pronto tendrás tu doctorado, enhorabuena ―soltó el cenizo con alegría real mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su rubio amigo que se encontraba sentado a su lado―. ¿Quién diría antes que Yoosung sería un brillante doctor psiquiatra? Si llego a enfermar mentalmente, por favor cuida de mi ¿sí?

― Hum, lo haré, no te preocupes, aunque preferiría que eso nunca llegue a pasar ―respondió Yoosung sonriendo con una ligera mueca, mientras aún mantenía en sus manos, su primer vaso casi intacto.

― Tal vez no Zen, pero yo estoy cerca de llegar a perder la cordura, solo sueño con mis lejanas vacaciones ―expresó Jaehee, ya totalmente ebria―. Estoy harta de tener que arreglar las cosas que el Señor Han deja cuando desaparece de la nada, junto con su gata…

― Deberías renunciar, ese trabajo te está consumiendo no solo física, sino emocionalmente ―volvió a recomendarle MC por centésima vez, a pesar de saber que sería ignorada por esta.

― Eso quisiera, pero en esta economía decadente, no quiero arriesgarme a ser parte de esas estadísticas de personas mayores de treinta desempleadas. Me muero trabajando, pero al menos vivo bien… o eso quiero creer jaja

Las charlas continuaron por varias horas.

Todos tenían algo que contar, o, mejor dicho, Zen, su novia antipática y Jaehee tenían siempre algo que contar y tanto Yoosung como MC se limitaban a escucharlos.

Al principio fue difícil ese tipo de encuentros.

Ya que todos recordaban a Luciel y su hermano, que la mayoría no conocía su rostro, y que habían desaparecido por completo del mapa, pero que V aseguraba que se encontraban bien, lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Jumin se había distanciado por su cuenta y solo se sabia de él por su relación de trabajo con Jaehee o las veces que visitaba a Jihyun para sus planeadas borracheras de amigos, el cual provocaba rechazo en MC que termina dejándolos solos, yéndose a dormir a un hotel, para no soportarlos ebrios.

Pero ahora, por esas pocas horas que pasaban juntos en aquel bar, los miembros que quedaban de lo que alguna vez fue la RFA, parecían olvidar por completo, el pasado que los marcó de forma permanente.

Como siempre, Jaehee era la última en llegar y la primera en irse. Luego Zen y su novia.

Volviendo a dejarlos solos, a los primeros que habían llegado.

Un largo silencio inundó en el lugar, antes de que volviesen a hablar.

― Creo que también debo irme, fue grato verte ―soltó Yoosung primero, mientras empezaba a ponerse el abrigo que había acomodado prolijamente en el respaldo de su silla.

― No, por favor, acompáñame un rato más, por lo menos hasta que termines tu vaso, aun no deseo volver a casa…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron al ver como el rubio agarraba su vaso y se tomaba su contenido de un solo trago.

― Entonces no vuelvas, no es como si te esperara alguien ―dijo de forma directa el rubio, con una mirada distinta a la que solía poner frente a los demás. Una bastante fría―. Lo siento, pero no deseo seguir aquí, nos vemos ―fue lo último que dijo, para luego alejarse dejándola muda, ante su reacción.

Fue casi un minuto después que se decidió en seguirlo esta, con una gran opresión en el pecho.

Sentía que debía decirle lo que sentía ahora, o nunca se lo diría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~Flashback~

Había ocurrido hace meses, como en la rutina de un ya clásico día cualquiera.

La enfermera encargada de su cuidado le entregó el informe en papel.

Lo leyó detenidamente mientras se sentaba frente suyo.

Frente a esa cama de terapia intensiva que la resguardaba desde hace ya cinco años.

A comparación de antes, donde su rostro era tierno y emanaba una vibra que encantaba a todos casi de forma mágica, ahora solo se podía apreciar un apagado y reseco rostro, con arrugas prematuras y expresión de tristeza y frustración perpetua. El cuadro perfecto de algo más que depresión viviente.

― Veo que has mantenido tu peso, eso es bueno. Si seguías bajando, nos hubieses obligado a tener que volver a conectarte las sondas ― habló para sí mismo el rubio, ya que hace años que había dejado de intentar que le respondiese, por lo frustrante e improductivo.

Aprovechó que tenía la tarde libre y era un agradable día de otoño, para pedirle a las enfermeras que le ayudasen a acomodarla en una silla de ruedas y poder pasear por el jardín del lugar, al igual que otros pacientes.

― Ella no ha dormido muy bien esta última noche, así que por favor ―expresó la mayor de las enfermeras que lo acompañaron a transportarla al jardín― no la mantenga mucho tiempo al aire libre, como la otra persona que vino a visitarla recién hace dos días…

― ¡¿Visitas?! ¿Por qué esa información no estaba en el papel? ―soltó este algo preocupado―. Ella no tiene quien venga a visitarla, a parte de mí. ¿Tienen su nombre y descripción? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo con ella?

― Eso… disculpe, la persona se identificó como su ex pareja, era más o menos de su edad y tenía el cabello de color rojizo, casi podría asegurar que era un extranjero.

― Comprendo. Por favor, quiero que me prepare una copia del video de seguridad de cuando vino esta visita. Y modifique en su ficha, que este paciente no puede recibir visitas sin previa autorización de mi parte.

― Si, será como usted ordene Doctor Kim ―le respondió la enfermera sin titubeos, para luego dejarlos solos.

Yoosung no pudo evitar inquietarse ante lo que había descubierto.

Esa visita que había tenido Rika… ¿Quién era? ¿Seven? O tal vez ¿ese hermano de este, que nunca llegó a ver en persona?

¿Qué motivo los había llevado hasta ahí?

Si tan solo Rika pudiese, aunque sea contestar preguntas simples, su duda se resolvería, pero esta necesitaba ayuda incluso para alimentarse.

Suspiró por lo bajo, para seguir con su planeado recorrido por el jardín.

Pero su caminata en silencio fue interrumpida a los minutos por una enfermera, expresándole que una persona lo buscaba y también a la paciente.

Se sintió algo asombrado al saber de quien se trataba, una vez esta persona ya se encontraba frente de ellos, en aquel tranquilo jardín.

¿Por qué ella?

¿No que nunca quería volver a ver a Rika en su vida?

― Siento aparecer de repente ―dijo, quien resultó ser MC―. Llamé a tu consultorio y la asistenta me dio esta dirección para encontrarte. En verdad necesito hablar con alguien sobre algo, y ese alguien perfecto, serias tú…

Se detuvo al notar quien "acompañaba" al rubio, por así decirlo.

Es cierto que había expresado antes, que no quería volver a saber de ella, pero con el pasar de los años, esa molestia que la inundó y orilló a decir eso, ahora casi ya no existía.

No pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento.

Apenas y era la sombra de la apariencia que tenía antes.

Incluso su cabello estaba deteriorado. Un rubio pálido que parecía tirar casi a blanco, aun notorio con ese corte muy bajo, casi estilo Pink.

Y una mirada y expresión que afectaría a la mayoría que lo viese.

― Ella ha… ―trató de continuar, pero no sabía que exactamente decir.

― ¿Esperabas verla como antes? Esto es un centro psiquiátrico, aquí los pacientes casi jamás los verás con una expresión que no sea esta ―expresó Yoosung ante su silencio.

― Si, comprendo… pero, aun así, creo que se ve estable, se nota que has cuidado bien de ella…

― No es que tuviese otra opción ―le interrumpió Yoosung mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que se encontraba sentado, para empujar la silla de ruedas con la intensión de seguir recorriendo aquel agradable jardín. Parecía incomodarle algo, más trataba de ser tranquilo como siempre―. Si yo no lo hacía, nadie más lo haría.

Y eso era cierto.

Luego del escándalo, sus padres adoptivos, en especial su madre, se negaron en dar cualquier tipo de ayuda, objetando que su obligación de criarla y mantenerla se deshizo cuando ella había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Si no fuese por que el propio Yoosung le imploró de rodillas y a escondidas a su padre adoptivo, que era el presidente de un hospital oncológico, ayuda financiera para mantenerla en un nosocomio barato hasta que el se graduase y pudiese pagar los gastos por su cuenta, es posible que Rika no siguiese con vida.

Pero Yoosung nunca contó esto a lo que restaba del grupo.

Ni se quejó ninguna vez o les pidió ayuda, aunque lo deseaba.

Porque sabía que seguramente recibiría una negativa rotunda de ellos, que en ese tiempo pasado seguían afectados con la verdad que salió a flote, y también por que respetaba sus posturas.

Fue Jaehee la que recientemente le había comentado eso a MC, luego de descubrirlo por medio de otros contactos, cuando tocaron de forma casual el tema de por que Yoosung trabajaba tan seguido, a pesar de que su profesión era tan bien pagada.

Nunca fue el dinero ¿verdad?

Ella pensó que, en el pasado, su sacrificio por "salvar" a los de RFA había sido igual de noble, pero ahora ya no opinaba lo mismo.

Forzar todo, para cerrar una página oscura en la vida de varias personas, solo le provocó un vacío más que satisfacción, con el paso del tiempo.

Un vacío que afectó directamente a la relación con su novio.

Así como Yoosung se sentía culpable creyendo que pudo evitar que Rika terminase así, en el fondo sabía que Jihyun también sentía ese remordimiento y aunque trataba de ocultárselo, este afloraba cada que dejaba de centrarse en ser un buen novio para ella.

En cinco años, su relación en vez de avanzar, se estancó y distanció lentamente, y últimamente hasta llegó a…

No pudo evitar soltar en llanto cuando se lo confesó a Yoosung, luego de acompañarlo por casi una hora en ese lugar y terminar en una acogedora y discreta cafetería que no se encontraba tan lejos de ahí.

Yoosung, que había mantenido una postura seria y calmada, ya por hábito de su trabajo, reaccionó como antaño, siendo un comprensible y amable oyente.

Le ofreció su pañuelo de tela que siempre llevaba consigo en su saco de especialista, para secar su llanto.

― Cuanto lo lamento. Sé que debió afectarte demasiado ―la consoló, sentándose un poco mas cerca de ella, pero aun manteniendo su distancia, solo tocando sus manos con palmaditas.

― No sé que hacer ahora, siento que todo está perdido, el verlos… el verlos a ambos besándose… a Jihyun y Jumin besándose de esa manera tan íntima y cómplice ―siguió hablando MC al sentirse escuchada―. Soy una estúpida, debí suponer que algo así podía pasar, tuve tantas señales de que algo andaba mal. Sus risas cómplices… la manera en que V cambiaba a un humor mas animado teniendo a Jumin cerca… ¿Es que yo era ese empujón que necesitan para que ambos salieran del closet?

MC se desmoronó emocionalmente en llanto mientras se desahogaba verbalmente con el rubio, quien la contuvo pacientemente por dos horas que parecieron interminables.

― Gracias por escucharme, en verdad ―expresó MC ya volviendo a tomar la compostura, mientras caminaban juntos hasta el estacionamiento donde habían dejado sus autos.

― No fue nada, somos amigos ―respondió Yoosung, quien caminaba con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su saco―. Puedo escucharte como un amigo, pero te recomiendo que visites un psicólogo de parejas, para arreglar lo que tienes con V.

― ¿Arreglarlo? No creo que lo nuestro tenga arreglo, siendo sincera…

― Toda relación puede arreglarse si ambos de verdad lo desean ―le animó―. No puedo predecir el futuro, pero podría asegurar que lo que sea que tienen ambos, no tendrá futuro. Jumin pronto se comprometerá y casará según los portales de noticias financieras, su corporación se funcionará con otra bastante importante. Aunque sintiese algo real por V y no solo un simple deseo de experimentar por última vez, dudo que elija fugarse con V y abandonar su deber como futuro CEO, más ahora que su padre piensa jubilarse.

― Ja agradezco que trates de animarme, pero no tengo esperanzas. No puedo competir con una relación que se forjó en ellos desde que eran niños. De hecho, creo que nunca tuve oportunidad, ni siquiera Rika parece haberla tenido…

Se detuvo de nuevo en sus palabras, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que volvió a hablar de Rika con Yoosung. Incluso en el centro psiquiátrico ignoró el tema y se limitó a acompañarlos a apreciar el paisaje.

― Lo siento, creo que no soy quién para hablar de Rika ahora ―se disculpó.

― No te disculpes. Sé que solo fuiste fiel a tu postura en el pasado. Hasta me alivia saber que ya no le guardas el mismo rencor de antes.

― Si… supongo que nada es para siempre, en especial algo tan efímero como los sentimientos… en fin, es algo que prefiero dejar en el pasado ―llegaron a su auto―. Gracias de nuevo por escucharme… y sé que tal vez estoy abusando, pero ¿podríamos vernos para hablar más seguido? Como amigos, claro. Ya no voy a insistirte con ayuda psicológica de pareja ―rio―, ya me dejaste en claro que no es tu campo.

― Me gustaría, pero sabes que trabajo toda la semana y mi única tarde libre, gran parte la paso aquí…

― Entonces te acompaño, no me importarí-

― No, un centro psiquiátrico no es un lugar para reunirse con amigos ―le interrumpió el rubio al notar su intensión.

― Si, tienes razón, fue una mala idea…

― Pero cuando salgo de aquí tengo un par de horas libres y voy a un arcade de camino a casa, si es que te interesa, podría escucharte mientras jugamos algo…

― ¿Todavía juegas? Es cierto, al final nunca jugamos juntos Lolol.

― Jajaja si… Lolol… que nostalgia. Lo cierto es que ya no lo juego; se necesita dedicarle tiempo para tener una posición así sea en un ranking de servidor local y… ―se detuvo al sentir que hablaba como cuando tenía solo 20 años―. Ah… a lo que me refiero, es que hay muchos otros juegos divertidos, de corta duración y que se pueden jugar de forma grupal.

― Entonces vayamos a un arcade. Pero prométeme que serás paciente enseñándome, yo soy pésima jugando jaja

― Hum, descuida, soy muy paciente como maestro.

Ya en casa, se preguntó si de verdad debía o no renunciar a la relación que tenía con V.

Si trataba de intentarlo ¿Podrían lograrlo?

Y si prefería terminar la relación ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Tendría que actuar primero y decirle de forma directa que los descubrió a Jumin y él teniendo su momento de afecto y que no quería ser la fachada de esa relación prohibida?

V por su parte, actuaba como si lo que sus ojos presenciaron, jamás hubiese ocurrido.

¿Es que acaso había decidido vivir en una completa negación y engañarla por siempre o también el fondo, todas las sonrisas que se daban eran falsas, como la de ella, y se sentía incomodo y hasta asqueado cuando esta lo abrazaba en las noches?

Es cierto que su relación era casi más emocional que física, pero se dio cuenta que sus expresiones físicas de amor no habían pasado de completar al ser contabilizadas con los dedos de sus manos, en todos esos cinco años.

― Me alegra que por fin te hayas animado a salir por tu cuenta ―fue lo que dijo al notarla―, ¿Te divertiste? Espero que sí. No quiero que sufras estar encerrada por mi trabajo…

Casi sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alzar uno de los cuadros de la pared y rompérselo en la cabeza, más se contuvo.

― Si me divertí. De hecho, pasé un tiempo charlando con Yoosung en una cafetería. Hablar con él es muy agradable… ¿Tú te divertiste con Jumin? Supongo que se fue no hace mucho.

― Jumin no es del tipo divertido, pero sabes que disfruto su compañía jaja ―le respondió el turquesa sin la más mínima muestra de exaltación―, pero se habrá ido minutos después de que te fuiste, es un hombre de negocios ocupado. Solo vino a entregarme esa nueva cata de vinos que le encargue que me vendiera de su viñedo. Ya quiero que sea la cena para que lo pruebes, aunque no sepas mucho de vinos, podrás notar la alta calidad que tiene, te lo aseguro… De hecho, estaba pensando en que podrías invitar a Yoosung y los demás a que viniesen a cenar un día de estos, para que lo probemos todos juntos…

MC decidió que esperaría a que V sintiese el propio remordimiento, para que le contase lo que sucedía con Jumin, que seguramente no se había quedado en un simple besuqueo.

Pero mientras más se distanciaba de él, al grado que ya ni siquiera dormían juntos, este parecía más libre y feliz que nunca.

Todo esto le hubiera provocado una gran desesperación, de no ser por el hecho de que podía despejar su mente reuniéndose con los chicos en el bar… y en especial con Yoosung.

La salida al arcade terminó siendo tan divertida que llegó a dolerle las mejillas de tanto sonreír genuinamente, y levemente afónica de tanto gritar al perder o ganar en juegos que veía por primera vez.

― ¡No puedo creer que logramos ganar, fue tan emocionante!

― Lo fue, pero lo logramos porque a comparación del otro equipo teníamos un plan.

― Si… si no fuese por que eras el curador, creo que no hubiésemos estado ni cerca de ganar. El otro equipo se sentenció en el momento que se dispersaron, dejaron morir a sus bases y trataban de farmear para sacar técnicas especiales.

― Oh, ya estas casi hablando como yo, joven Padawan.

― Jajaja es todo gracias a que tengo un buen Maestro Jedi.

No supo el momento exacto en que empezó a desear que llegaran los domingos sin faltas.

Pero a su vez, notó que Yoosung cada que vez que lo miraba fijamente, este desviaba la mirada.

¿Siempre había hecho esto y recién lo notaba? ¿O significaba algo más?

Trató de ignorarlo, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se inquietaba.

Entonces llegó ese día.

Cuando ella estaba en camino para su tan sagrada reunión en el arcade, recibió una llamada del rubio, donde la cancelaba porque había tenido un agotador día y pasaría lo que restaba de horas, descansando.

Fue entonces que volvió a casa, luego de pasar un rato al supermercado.

Tal vez esto era una señal de que debía tratar de reconquistar a V; que posiblemente lo que vio solo fue un acto inesperado que no se volvió a repetir, y que Jumin y V solo eran amigos.

Pero desafortunadamente, no podía estar más equivocada.

El auto se quedó atascado casi en la entrada de la casa quinta que tenían fuera de la ciudad, y tuvo que caminar como cuarenta metros con las bolsas para llegar a la puerta principal de su hogar.

Entonces los vio.

Sus ojos se chocaron directamente con los de Jumin, que al notarla reaccionó rápido y alejó de golpe a V, quien se encontraba casi desnudo al igual que él.

Fueron las bolsas cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo lo que hizo que V notase lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo.

Jumin tomó su ropa costosa que estaba desparramada por toda la sala, para medio vestirse y salir soltando un "En verdad, lo siento" en el camino.

Pero V se quedó sentado en el sofá sin saber que expresión poner.

― MC, yo… lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo antes…

Pero MC, que hasta ese momento se quedó petrificada, volvió a moverse para recoger sus compras del suelo y llevarlas a la cocina en silencio.

Algo había muerto completamente ese día en su interior, pero a su vez, descubrió que algo nuevo estaba creciendo.

― Ya lo sabía. No te desesperes, pero al menos no pretendas negarlo ―fue lo único que dijo del tema, para seguir con su plan de tener una cena, con quien hasta esa noche fue su novio.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas amaneció, empacó sus cosas para irse.

No tenía caso que siguiesen viviendo juntos, ahora que ambos eran conscientes de que no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

― Por cierto, creo que deberías ir a visitar a Rika ―expresó ya saliendo con la última caja que faltaba poner en su auto, mientras este se detenía a observarla en la entrada de la puerta principal―. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, creo que ella aun está en gran parte de tus pensamientos, y necesitas enfrentarlos, si no quieres que Jumin pase por lo mismo.

― Hum, lo pensaré… ¿Pero seguiremos siendo, aunque sea amigos?

― Si, y no olvides que sigo siendo tu manager… por lo menos hasta que finalice este semestre. Vendré seguido a cerciorarme que estás trabajando en tus creaciones y no procrastinando con tu cámara. Debo seguir informando a la junta directiva.

― Jaja gracias…

Luego de unos días que le tomó instalarse en un departamento, retomó su vida.

― Ya veo… en todo caso, no te veo tan afligida. Eso es bueno.

― Si, de hecho, me siento algo mejor.

Ya habían terminado de jugar en el arcade y ahora se encontraban sentados en los columpios del parque que se encontraba casi vacío al estar ya de noche, bebiendo un chocolate caliente.

― Pero ya no hablemos de mí, dime, ¿qué onda contigo? Nunca nos has hablado de tu vida amorosa, eres muy recatado ―dijo MC cambiando de tema a propósito, para confirmar y asegurarse si tenía el camino libre con él.

Pero Yoosung ante su pregunta, en vez de reaccionar con la gracia de siempre que ponía cuando los otros, como Zen, le preguntaban sobre su vida privada, este se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y bajó notoriamente la mirada, deteniéndose en seco de su columpiar leve.

― ¿Por qué me preguntas de repente eso? ―le respondió con otra pregunta, y un notorio cambio de actitud en su voz.

― Bue… bueno, ¿no somos cercanos? No hay nada de malo que pregunte sobre ello ―expresó MC, también deteniéndose en seco y tratando de disimular que se encontraba algo sorprendida a su reacción―. Simple curiosidad… pero no te sientas obligado a responderme, si no quieres…

Yoosung se levantó luego de eso y camino dos pasos adelante, para luego voltear y verla de frente.

― No estoy saliendo con alguien, en teoría ―soltó directo, tomando seguido un sorbo de su bebida caliente―. Pero la semana pasada, cuando cancelé nuestra salida, en realidad fue por que estaba en una cita… una arreglada por mis padres y su círculo de amigos.

― ¿Una cita arreglada? ―repitió MC abriendo los ojos, mientras empezaba a sentir cierta aflicción.

― Hum, resultó ser una ex compañera de la primaria ―siguió contando, luego de haber lanzado su vaso vacío de forma acertada, al bote de basura que había a metros de ellos, para ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta larga―. También está aquí en Seúl, siendo médica, pero de otra especialidad. Es bastante amigable.

― Entonces ¿te gusta? ― dijo MC, que mientras él hablaba, también se había levantado para depositar su vaso en la basura, aunque en realidad, lo que quería era evitar ver de frente a Yoosung diciendo que le gustaba alguien más.

― Sí…

Los ojos de MC se entrecerraron con tristeza disimulada, mientras giraba para poder verlo de nuevo.

― …O por lo menos eso hubiese dicho cuando tenia diez años ―agregó el rubio soltando una risa irónica―. Ahora solo es para mi una extraña, que no disimuló en lo absoluto que le interesa asociarse conmigo para su propio beneficio laboral.

― Oh, que pena…

Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente con dirección al estacionamiento libre que tenía el parque.

― ¿Lo es para ti?

― Eh… ¿No lo es para ti?

― No, no lo es, para nada. Solo me aflige el saber que ahora tengo que pensar una manera sutil para rechazarla, sin que luego quiera ensañarse con mi familia por hacerla sentir mal…

Se detuvo en su hablar y caminar cuando notó que MC se había detenido dos metros atrás, mirándolo con expresión fija y molesta.

― MC ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te de detuvis-

― Yoosung, siendo sincera… ―caminó hasta estar cerca de él, al grado de que ya invadía su espacio personal, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos― …me alivia que no estés interesado en alguien más, porque… creo que tú me gustas.

Este volvió a quedarse en silencio, un tanto asombrado ante su confesión.

― Así que… ―dudó un poco al verlo acallado, pero siguió con lo que había decidido hacer―, quiero confirmarlo ―apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros, y al ver que este no se alejó, las hizo ascender hasta rodear su cuello y atraer su rostro hacia abajo, y hacer desaparecer esos centímetros que los alejaban.

Entonces cerró los ojos y lo besó, de esa forma delicada y tímida en la que se dan los primeros besos.

Por su parte, Yoosung aún tenía los ojos abiertos cuando sintió esos labios ajenos chocar con los suyos.

Tal vez por lo intimidante o asombrado, su primera reacción fue levantar los brazos para tomarla de los hombros y separarla, pero sintiéndose traicionado por esa parte emocional que ignoraba muy dentro suyo, terminó bajando los brazos, para abrazarla por la cintura.

Separaron sus rostros, tal vez para comprobar que ambos no estaban alucinando y de verdad eso estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces volvieron a fundir sus labios, esta vez de una manera más intensa, más desesperada.

Pudo sentir como ella lo halaba cada vez más hacia si, mientras sus dedos despeinaban su cabello.

Perdido en el embriagante momento, podía sentir aquel deseo que alguna vez en el pasado había deseado con tanto fervor.

Pero…

"_Me gustaría que pudiésemos ser felices como en el pasado"_

"_Dudo que V muera, al final de cuentas, no le hice tanto daño"_

No, no de nuevo… por favor…

"_Eres muy ingenuo Yoosung, no deberías confiar en nadie"_

"_Debes ser alguien determinado y actuar con frialdad, si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo"_

"_¿Por qué estas cuidando de esa maldita?"_

"Deberías pensar más en ti que en los demás, Yoosung, o solo terminarás siendo usado de nuevo"

Los recuerdos… sus voces nítidas y claras inundaron su cabeza.

Todas esas voces resurgieron en su mente, demostrando que el dolor seguía ahí dentro.

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos.

¿Con que derecho esa mujer que antes le había dicho que debía ser más frio con todos, ahora trataba de embriagarla con su supuesto amor? ¿Qué le garantizaba que ella tampoco lo usaría y traicionaría después?

La separó de golpe, para luego llevarse una mano a los labios y quitarse su sabor a ella.

― ¿Yoosung? Espera… ¿qué pasa? ―soltó esta confundida ante su reacción inesperada―. Pensé que…

― Yo, lo siento… pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ―este se acomodó los lentes y se llevó una mano al cabello a modo de alineárselo―. Creo que será mejor que ya no nos veamos solos… adiós.

Fue así como la dejó sola, yéndose primero en su auto.

~Fin del flashback~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde su rechazo en el parque.

Al principio no lograba comprender por qué este reaccionó así, hasta que recordó que una vez Zen, cuando recién los conoció, le dijo en modo de broma, que no sea tan amable con Yoosung porque este terminaría enamorándose de ella.

¿Y si Zen tenía razón?

¿Y si Yoosung estuvo enamorado de ella desde el principio?

¿Cómo reaccionarias si la persona que te gusta hubiese actuado de forma vengativa y rabiosa con un familiar al que aun apreciabas mucho a pesar de sus actos?

Dios… incluso ella mismo le había dicho que debía ser alguien desconfiado, sembrando duda en él, cuando en realidad solo necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase.

En el fondo ¿Ella no había terminado siendo alguien que actuó por su propio interés amoroso unilateral al final?

¿Por eso es que Jihyun nunca pudo terminar de amarla por completo?

¿Y si en el fondo nunca lo amó de verdad, pero se aferró en confundir la pena con amor?

Mientras más lo pensaba, más claro podía verlo en su mente, corriendo.

Apenas llegó a detenerlo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su auto.

― Espe… ra… tenemos que… hablar… ―expresó apenas, con el corazón agitado por haber corrido tan de prisa―. Debo… confirmarlo…

― No tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que fui bastante claro en el parque ―soltó Yoosung con cierta angustia al ver su insistencia.

― Por favor no finjas estar en la oscuridad ―empezó a decir mientras se paraba frente de la puerta, para impedir que entrase en su auto y la dejase de nuevo―. Yo fui muy ciega, todo este tiempo no lo noté, pero ahora lo veo claro, no sé si me odias, pero sé que tienes miedo, no quieres sentirte traicionado otra vez…

― No sé qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión, pero por favor, déjame irme ―el rubio mantenía su llave sostenida con la intención de abrir su puerta.

― No lo haré, no hasta que me digas por qué.

― Porque ¿qué?

― El por qué callas, el por qué desvías la mirada cuando estás conmigo. ¿El cómo lo sé? ¿cómo lo noté?, no sé cómo decirlo, solo sé que estás ardiendo dentro de ti, pudo verlo en tus ojos… me mientes, pero no voy a juzgarte por ello…

Se detuvo al ver que su receptor reaccionaba acercándosele de golpe acorralándola contra el auto, apoyando sus brazos en el techo de este.

― Yo nunca mentí, siempre fui sincero con mis sentimientos, pero a nadie parecía importarles.

MC pudo sentir el dolor con el que pronunciaba esas palabras. Mas cuando vio como por debajo de sus lentes, las lágrimas escapaban.

¿Y es que como podían negarlo?

Desde el inicio siempre mostró interés por ella.

Al principio por que estaba vinculada al hecho de que tenía información de Rika, la única persona y familiar que había confiado en su época de adolescente.

Pero luego de descubrirse la verdad, notó que le gustaba.

Mas no lo eligió a él.

Se convenció de que no merecía a alguien así. Alguien que luchara por ayudar a otros, aunque pecase en el intento.

Fue así como se resignó a observarla.

A ocultar lo que sentía, con la esperanza de que ese sentimiento dejase de existir con el tiempo.

Más eso nunca sucedió.

Podía minimizarlo, pero estaba ahí. Siempre ahí, ardiendo como una pequeña llama en un inmerso mar de oscuridad.

Alejarla no funcionó.

Le era difícil decir que no, a su insistencia de mantener lo que quedaba del grupo.

Así que pasaba las reuniones de bar, en el máximo silencio posible. Le era difícil verla sonreír acompañada de V, pero no podía evitarlo.

Le dolía, se sentía celoso del amor que se mostraban ambos, que no podía notar lo imperfecto que era este en el fondo.

Así que nunca tomaba más de cinco vasos, para evitar dejar libre a su verdadero yo emocional, que no se sentiría intimidado en revelar lo que verdad sentía. Y no olvidar que no podía ostentar quererla, ni mirarla de forma fija porque sería ofensivo.

― En realidad me eres agradable, amo la forma en que hablas, amo tu estilo, pero me es difícil verte, tengo que reprimirme y fingir indiferencia… ―siguió hablando este al notar que MC lo escuchaba en silencio atentamente―. Yo… odio la manera en que siento…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas al recibir un abrazo inesperado y repentino de MC, quien terminó enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

― Perdóname ―soltó también en llanto―, no me di cuenta que solo me agregue en ser parte de tu calvario―, y no pensé en tus sentimientos… estaba cegada por satisfacerme a mi misma… yo… ahora por fin veo lo que arde… en tus ojos… ya no quiero que sonrías obligadamente… ahora, no quiero que miremos hacia otro lado… ―terminó diciendo mientras levantaba su rostro para verlo fijamente, quitarle los lentes y poder limpiar las lágrimas que cubrían sus párpados y mejilla.

Al mismo tiempo, Yoosung levantó sus manos para acariciar su rostro, aun con cautela, mas no pudo resistir a sus sentimientos.

― Hum, está bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, dejando pasar dos sombras de distinto tamaño.

No tuvieron la necesidad de encender la lámpara del lugar, ya que aun la luz de día entraba por la ventana inundando el lugar con su claridad.

La inerte Rika, que aún se encontraba despierta, reaccionó levemente al oír sus voces llamándole.

― ¿Sa… sae… ran? ―articuló apenas, mientras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por voluntad propia levantaba una de sus manos, tratando de tocarlo.

― Hum, soy yo, Saeran ―dijo el pelirrojo, tomando su mano con ambas suyas, mientras le dedicaba una mirada amable.

― Sae… ran… ¡¿Saeran?! ―repitió mas fuerte la rubia, con al parecer un toque de cordura espontanea―. Tu eres mi Saeran ―empezó a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas―. Saeran… perdóname… yo… siento mucho lo que hice… sé que… sé que… no merezco… tu perdón… pero yo…

― Rika, no hables fuerte… trata de calmarte.

La rubia se calló, pero a la vez se asombró más, al notar que la otra persona que acompañaba a Saeran, no era ni más ni menos que V, haciendo que ella misma se tapase la boca, para evitar gritar de emoción al ver que ambos habían aparecido a visitarla.

Pero lo cierto es que, su aparición de ambos en aquel lugar no era de una simple visita.

― Rika ¿puedes andar? Nos iremos de aquí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se estiró lento, para extender su brazo y poder apagar el ruido del despertador que lo había sacado de su plácido sueño.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había dormido así de relajado.

Volvió a estirarse una vez más, antes de levantarse, cuando…

― No… quédate cinco minutos más… ―emitió la voz adormilada que salía debajo de sus sábanas.

Fue entonces que el rubio recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Pensó que solo había sido un sueño.

― Tú… hum… buenos días ―apenas pudo soltar al notar que MC le miraba fijamente, ahora abrazada de su costado, totalmente desnuda, al igual que él, provocándole un rojo entero en su rostro.

― Buenos días ―soltó esta con ligera gracia ante su reacción, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y abrazarlo mas por lo bajo―. Cinco minutos más ¿sí?

― Hum… ―asintió Yoosung, quien cerró los ojos y correspondió su abrazo a pesar de que su corazón aceleraba como si estuviese a punto de tener un ataque―. ¿Luego… te puedo… preparar el desayuno?

― Si, eso me encantaría… Si hay algo que… ―bostezó― …que siempre quise probar fue tus omelletes que posteas en tu perfil de Carabook.

.-.-.-.-.-.

― Lo sentimos mucho, ya dimos parte a la policía ―soltó bastante arrepentida la enfermera líder, al notar la aflicción del rubio que había venido acompañado con MC, tras revisar su teléfono en la mañana luego de haberlo apagado la noche anterior para evitar ser molestado por sus pacientes.

― No puede ser que se les haya escapado… ―expresó Yoosung tratando de no alterarse, mientras MC le consolaba dándole leves palmadas en su espalda―. Ella no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo, es imposible…

Mas no lo fue.

Luego de revisar el sistema, se encontraron con el hecho de que las cámaras se encontraban desactivados cuando sucedió su desaparición.

― Me temo que fuimos hackeados ―soltó molesto el encargado de la seguridad.

Yoosung y MC cambiaron de expresión y se miraron de forma intuitiva al escucharlo.

Si había habido un hackeo, eso solo podía ser obra de…

― Si, yo vi a 3 personas salir del estacionamiento, junto con una cuarta que se había quedado en el auto y era quien conducía ―soltó el hombre de la limpieza, quien parecía ser la única persona que había visto a los sospechosos―. No pensé que alguno fuera un paciente en fuga, ya que todos caminaban normal… ya saben… no ese modo zombie que tienen todos los que viven en este lugar…

― ¿Puede describirlos como se encontraban físicamente? ¿Color de cabellos? ¿estatura?

― Mmm… todos eran jóvenes, no mas treinta años, llevaban puesto las capuchas de sus abrigos, así que no se como se veían, pero al del auto si pude verlo un poco, por que salió un momento de este para comprarse una golosina de la máquina expendedora, se me acercó y me preguntó amablemente si tenía cambio, también llevaba abrigo y gafas, pero lo poco de su cabello que vi, era de color rojo, un pelirrojo natural me arriesgaría a decir… ―dijo el obrero a los interesados y luego a la policía.

Mas la policía no hizo seguimiento del caso, no luego de que Yoosung escuchase al único testigo que aportó datos.

Pero esa no fue la única razón.

Los del hospital le entregaron las pocas pertenencias que tenia Rika y entre ellas, descubrieron un pequeño micro chip, que contenía un corto video, de menos de un minuto de duración.

En él se podía apreciar que Rika había reaccionado de su trance, y que Saeran con la ayuda de V y Seven, habían decidido que Rika los acompañase en su exilio, que era un lugar paradisiaco donde podría olvidar el pasado al igual que ellos ya lo estaban haciendo. Agradecían a Yoosung de que se hubiese tomado la molestia de cuidarla todos esos años, y pedían disculpas de no poder despedirse de los demás miembros.

A los días, una carta de V, quien también desapareció, llegó a MC.

En ella se disculpaba por no haber podido superar sus sentimientos del pasado y corresponderla como hubiese deseado y haber vivido confundido todo ese tiempo, incluso llegando a manchar su relación de casi hermanos que tenía Jumin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La marea había bajado y el sol empezaba a ponerse.

Fue entonces que llegó a la orilla, cargando con su tabla de surf.

V se encontraba sentado a afueras de la cabaña, pintando como ya tenía costumbre.

― Luciel, ¿te importa si pinto tu cabello color rojo scarlet y no rose?

― ¿Eh? ¿Hoy por fin me estas dibujando a mí? ―dijo este algo emocionado mientras observaba su lienzo y descubría que el era el centro de esta nueva creación del turquesa―. Mmm… no lo sé, te lo dejo a tu criterio, tu eres el artista aquí.

― Jaja es cierto, no te preocupes, haré que luzcas perfecto.

― Eso espero, los cuadros de Rika y Saeran son buenos. Yo también quiero estar inmortalizado en un lienzo y colgado en el salón.

Jihyun se limitó a responderle con una risa corta.

Segundos después, fue que apareció Rika, caminando con la ayuda de un bastón, debido a que sus extremidades se encontraban aun débiles luego de años de inercia.

― Chicos, dejen todo lo que están haciendo, es hora de cenar.

Saeran la secundó, trayendo en sus brazos el plato principal, que estos últimos habían cocinado juntos

― Oh, otro plato exquisito que nos ofrecerá el Chef Saeran ―soltó Saeyoung, siendo el primero en sentarse, seguido de V, en la mesa que se encontraba fuera y que usaban para comer juntos mientras apreciaban el hermoso atardecer.

― Deja de ser lambiscón, Saeyoung ―se quejó Saeran, un tanto sonrojado―. Rika es quien cocina mejor…

― Hum, yo soy buena, pero tu tienes un talento para la cocina, Saeran ―respondió la rubia, tomando asiento con cuidado―. Recibe el halago de tu hermano, no se equivoca.

― Bueno… gracias… pero eso no afectará en que te sirvas una porción extra de postre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La boda de Jumin se celebró sin contratiempos.

Meses después.

Luego de una cachetada y una disculpa formal a MC, el próximamente CEO había decidido volver a formar parte del grupo que se reunía en ese bar.

― Al final, solo había sido mi aflicción exagerada por saber que me casaría con una extraña, lo que me había inclinado a experimentar con V, que era la única persona aparte de mi padre, con la que mantenía una relación feliz y cercana. Mi esposa resultó ser alguien bastante interesante e inteligente, no tardé en formar sentimientos románticos por ella ―dijo el pelinegro sin pena, tal vez por que ya estaba por su segunda botella de cerveza―. Así que, lo siento MC. Pero ahora no me siento culpable, sabiendo que encontraste una buena relación con Yoosung… cuando decidan casarse… no duden en avisármelo, yo correré con todos los gastos hiup…

― Jaja quien diría que este ricachón es divertido luego de un montón de shops de cerveza ―soltó Zen, quien esta vez había venido solo.

― Lo que nadie me dijo, es que algún día también tendría que soportar al señor Han en mis descansos ―dijo Jaehee también un tanto alcoholizada―. Como sea, yo ya me largo… ―se levantó un poco torpe―. Yoosung… MC, antes de que me olvide… yo también le entro en eso de crear una nueva fundación de caridad… tienen mi número, solo agréguenme.

― Si, y gracias por el interés ―le respondió MC, mientras Yoosung se levantaba por un instante, para ayudar a Jaehee que no se cayese al tratar de ponerse su chaqueta.

Minutos después, Zen se levantó excusando que debía ir un rato al baño.

Fue entonces que Jumin se acercó más a la pareja y les hablo bajo de forma graciosa por su ebriedad.

― No se si lo saben… glup… pero Zen engaña a su novia con la asistente Kang… glup…

MC escupió lo poco que estaba bebiendo al escucharlo.

― ¿¡Qué!? Esa es una acusación grave Jumin ―dijo entre indignada, pero intrigada―, ¿en que te basas para decirlo?

― Los vi… en un Hotel de lujo… glup… ―siguió diciendo el pelinegro, fuera de sus cabales y forma de ser recatado―. A mi esposa le gusta los hoteles con… temáticas… y fue así que los vi… pero ellos no me vieron…

― Dios mío… ¿oíste eso cariño? Zen está…

Más MC se detuvo al notar que el rubio no parecía asombrado ante lo escuchado y tomaba su trago de forma tranquila.

― Hum, yo ya lo sabía. Aunque hubiese preferido no saberlo. Como soy el "psicólogo" del grupo, resulta que todos tienden a confesarme sus temores… ―miró a Jumin, quien le devolvió la vista con un chasquido, recordándole a MC, que este tuvo el descaro de convertir a su novio en su psicólogo personal, quien lo ayudó a no salir corriendo en su boda―… o también pecados… en el caso de Zen, que resulta tener una relación por conveniencia con Echo Girl, para aprovechar la fama de ambos. Jaehee esta de acuerdo con solo ser su amante.

― ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo y nunca me lo contaste?

― Soy un profesional, cariño. Si te contara todos los secretos que guardo de mis pacientes, no podrías dormir en días…

― ¡Tú te duermes rápido y pesado! ―se quejó MC.

― Si, pero es por que aprendí a separar mi trabajo de mi vida personal ―se defendió el rubio―. Pero, si te hace sentir mejor… no podía dormir a veces, cuando pensaba en ti antes.

― Awww ¿en serio? ― se enterneció esta―. Pero hablaremos de eso luego… Echo girl nos cae mal a todos, pero ¿está bien que sea utilizada de esa forma?

― No la utilizan. Ella también es consciente de su relación por conveniencia con Zen, y tiene mas amantes que yo dedos en mis manos…

― Ya veo, pero ¿Y Jaehee? Me da pena que se haya conformado con ser su amante.

― Oh ella, no sientas pena. Jaehee es mas liberal de lo que parece, incluso creo que no tiene interés en casarse con Zen.

― Whoa… ahora tengo mucho que asimilar… eso…

Su charla chismosa fue interrumpida por el cenizo que volvió del baño.

― Y bien ¿de qué me perdí? A lo lejos vi que parecían tener una charla animosa…

― Ah bueno, hablábamos sobre… ―MC se puso algo nerviosa ante la pregunta.

― Sobre que nuestra nueva organización de fondos de caridad debería tener una mascota ―la salvó Yoosung, cambiando fácil de tema―. Estábamos discutiendo que sin duda debería ser Elizabeth 3ra.

― ¡Sí, mi Elizabeth 3ra será una buena reina! ―agergó Jumin, quien se había quedado algo callado por el alcohol, pero reaccionó de forma instantánea al escuchar que hablaban de su mascota.

― ¿Esa bola de pelo como mascota de nuestra organización? Mmm no me gusta, pero si solo va ser la mascota y no el nombre, estoy de acuerdo ―soltó Zen, creído ante la premisa―, ya que todos confirmamos estar de acuerdo con fundar la nueva fundación, le enviaré un mensaje a Echo, ella tiene buenos contactos que podríamos invitar… MC, seguirás siendo nuestra coordinadora, ¿verdad?

MC le miró algo asombrada, ya que, a pesar de gustarle la idea de la nueva organización, no había llegado a pensar que ella la coordinaría.

― Si, por supuesto ―se limitó a decir, mientras giraba su vista hacia Yoosung, que le había agarrado la mano a modo de apoyo.

FIN.


End file.
